


Angel Eyes (Love at First Sight)

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A lot of sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys In Love, Crush at First Sight, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Kinky sex, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Student Castiel, Student Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Unrequited Love, Virgin Castiel, but a story too, sort of romantic Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Dean and Cas (my own personal AU version) fall in love, and centers around their relationship.</p><p>Castiel has been in love with Dean since the first time he saw him picking Sam up. Sam invites them to stay the weekend because his brother is throwing a party. Dean falls in love with Castiel. (I wanted to just have a fun, happy story because nothing like that ever happens, no emotional scarring) It is about 75% Destiel sexual content, but I am working on the perfect ending, I just added Chapter 5 --I will add 6 in the next dew days)  Castiel and Gabriel are twins who just moved to Lawrence about a month ago and are best friends with Sam (They are seniors in high school). Sam is about to move in with Dean (who is 21 and in college) when one of his room mates (Balthazar) is moving away. Crowley is their other room mate. I am kind of just adding to this story as I get inspiration, it will be a predominately Destiel story.</p><p>*Crowley and Balthazar have small roles but the main story is about Dean and Castiel, with some Sam and Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling (in love)

"Come on Castiel, we  _have_ to go, I hear his parties are the absolute best. Plus, you will get to actually see Dean, be in the same room with him and everything." Gabriel added the Dean part knowing that it would most likely sell his brother on going.

Gabriel and his (fraternal) twin brother, Castiel, had moved to Lawrence a few months ago, and Dean's brother, Sam was in several classes with both of them. They all had hit it off quick, already best friends. Castiel was much more shy and did not really talk to many people besides his own brother, so it was nice to have a mutual friend they both could hang out with. Castiel liked Sam, he was smart much like himself and interested in many of the same things. He was also more reserved than his brother. Gabriel was outgoing and always joking around. They were the perfect balance of each other, and Sam liked them immediately because they seemed to parallel himself and his own brother Dean so much. Sam just had no idea that one of his best friends was secretly in love with his older brother.

Not that Dean even knew that Castiel existed. He was in college and Castiel had never actually met him. One day they had been waiting outside with Sam, who was waiting for his brother to pick him up from school. That was the first time Castiel saw Dean. When Sam opened the door to get in, it was like a scene from a movie. Time seemed to stand still, Castiel could practically hear a cheesy love song playing in the background. Sam's brother was the most beautiful human being Castiel had ever seen. He knew describing Dean as beautiful sounded kind of girly and really there was not any word that could perfectly describe how Dean looked, he was beyond hot. The way his dark blonde hair was messed up, flipped up a little in the front. The huge grin, perfect white teeth and when he smiled his eyes crinkled in the corners. Castiel was sure his eyes were beautiful, he could not see them from where he was to know their exact color, but since Sam's eyes were beautiful he assumed Dean's were too. Dean also was muscular, very muscular. He had been wearing a t-shirt and the way the sleeve fit snug around his bicep made Castiel almost fall over. Gabriel noticed his brother staring and caught on quick, because everyday since then he had offered to hang out with Sam while he waited for his ride. Gabe and Castiel walked home from school, only living a block away. It took a lot to finally get it out of him, but once he did, after swearing he would never tell Sam, Castiel had not stopped going on about how much he liked Dean. 

"Castiel? Hellooo?" Gabe threw a book at his brother, who was staring off. "Geez man you need to get some. All I did was say his name and you got this big goofy grin on your face and started day dreaming about him. Or was it a wet dream?" Gabe laughed, knowing his brother was so overly obsessed with Dean that he probably was imaging hooking up with him. He never had really seen Castiel interested in anyone, girl or guy and he had begun to wonder if his brother was asexual or something.

"Shut up Gabe. I-I don't know. I um, I'm not good at parties." Castiel wanted more than anything to see Dean, actually see him up close, but he hated being in large groups. He was already socially awkward. The thought of being close to Dean made him even more nervous.

"When have you ever been to a party that did not involve pin the tail on the donkey?" Gabe smirked. Gabe on the other hand loved to party. He was not shy, in fact most people found him rather obnoxious because he never shut up. 

"Besides, it isn't going to be as big of a party as they usually have. I guess one of Dean's roommates is moving away so they are throwing him a good bye party and Sam's parents are actually letting him move in with his brother since he is going to be 18 next month. Anyway, we are some of his only good friends so he wants us to come hang out with him." Gabriel hadn't told Castiel yet that Sam wanted them to spend the entire weekend there, he decided it best to pace himself and get Castiel to agree with going first.

As much as he didn't really want to go to a party, he was dying to see Dean. Plus it would be cool to hang out with his brother and Sam. "Fine, but you have to swear not to leave me alone, and you better not say ANYTHING about...you know. Not to Sam and especially not to Dean."

Gabe put his arm around his brother, "But Castiel, there may come a time where you want to be alone. Like with Dean." Gabe winked, a wide grin on his face. "I won't say anything tonight ok? But I can't promise to NEVER say anything to them, because how will you ever know if he likes you if I don't?"

Castiel frowned. He knew Dean would not like him. Plus, according to Sam, Dean was a total 'ladies man'. He liked girls. He was always hooking up with girls. Lots of them. He remembered the day before at school when Gabe had been quizzing Sam about Dean. 

                                                                               ***

_Castiel pretended to eat his lunch, but really he was listening intently to Sam's responses. Gabriel had agreed to get Sam talking, and slip in a few questions about his brother, if he could without being obvious._

_"So, is your brother as big of a pain in the ass as mine?" Gabe asked Sam._

_Sam glanced at Castiel, a little confused. "Castiel a pain? Don't take this the wrong way Gabe, but um, you seem like more of a pain. God you remind me of Dean so much. He is always making everything a big joke. He is so freaking immature too. I feel bad for you Castiel, I am sure your brother tortures you like mine does."_

_Castiel smiled a little, he got really annoyed with Gabe but it was fun to be with someone who made life more fun, and it was good to hear that Dean was like that too. Not that he would ever have a chance with him._

_"So uh, does your brother hook you up with college girls? Do you get to go to college parties?" Gabe wanted to ask a little better questions but did not want Sam to get suspicious._

_"Dean and his roommates are always throwing parties. I get to go sometimes, my parents travel for work a lot and they let me stay with him. I'm not a ladies man like him though. He is always getting girls. Always hooking up with another girl all the time. But I don't know, I'm the exact opposite of him in that way. Never even had many college girls talk to me. There's this one girl though, Meg, she always tried talking to me when she was at their house, but she got in a big fight with Dean and I haven't seen her since, not that I want to I really don't like her. She is like the one girl I have met that actually kind of hates Dean."_

_Gabe nodded, he was about to ask Sam if his brother ever had been with a guy but decided it sounded too weird._

_"He a good brother though?" Gabe asked, he knew that any guy, not matter how many girls they had been with before, could turn around if they met the right person._

_Sam nodded, smiling. "Yeah I know I probably make him sound like a total douche bag but he really isn't. He's the best. He's done more for me than anyone ever has. He acts like a bad ass but he has a whole different side, really caring and I don't know. I miss hanging out with him though so I am trying to get my parents to let me move in with him. You guys should come hang out with me sometime. It is so fun."_

_Gabe smiled. Perfect. "Yeah that would be awesome, our parents go on weekend trips a lot so maybe one of these weekends we can get together."_

_Sam grinned,"That would be so awesome! I mean I like going there but when there are a lot of people around I get bored. You guys HAVE to come this weekend. Please? It would be so cool to actually have friends to talk to. I mean even if you guys aren't into partying they have a pool, and a hot tub, lots of stuff to do."_

_Castiel felt his heart hammering in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. God, he wanted to be able to do that so much but he was terrified of the thought because he was so nervous._

_"You sure your brother would be cool with us coming over?" Gabe asked while opening a sucker and popping it into his mouth._

_"Oh yeah. He doesn't care if I bring people over. Well I don't do that too often, you guys are the first real good friends I've had in awhile. My friend Jo used to come all the time, but she moved away. Dean is always telling me I need to make more friends. Once I move in you guys can hang out anytime you want."_

                                                                                             ***

Castiel was in his room staring into his closet. He did not have one thing he thought would look cool enough to wear. Gabe walked by his room and paused. Normally he would be teasing his brother, or at least be cracking a few jokes at his expense. But Gabe had never known Castiel to be so interested in anyone before and he really wanted this to work out for him. He knew the chances were a little slim. Dean was obviously straight, popular, especially with the ladies, and there was also the fact that he was four years older. Castiel was special though, he knew that if there was one guy in the world that could turn a extremely straight guy gay, or at least bi, it would be his brother.

Castiel was strikingly good looking. He had delicate features but the drama of his jet black hair, which always looked amazing all messed up, and his eyes which were the deepest, most beautiful shade of blue, made his features look almost angelic. He was not very athletic, but he was not scrawny either. He had beautiful lips and an amazing smile. Sure he was nauseatingly shy but he was also very caring. Gabriel wanted this more than anything for his brother and he was going to do everything he could to get Dean to notice, and hopefully full in love, with his brother. Plus it would give Gabe a chance to get to hang out at the party and possibly even some older girls. 

Gabe ran down the hall to his room and returned a few minutes later with an arm load of clothes. He tossed them on the bed and Castiel turned to look at him. 

"What is all of that for?" Castiel asked, squeezing his eyebrows together, clearly a little confused.

Gabe sighed, his brother had this total clueless thing he did, which most of the time annoyed him but he could see where some people might find it adorable. "Don't get mad but ummm... your wardrobe needs a little update."

Castiel looked down at his khakis and polo shirt. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"Well I mean they are ok for like church, or visiting grandma. But you are trying to impress an older man. From the sound of it, I highly doubt he is all that preppy. Not to say he wouldn't love to see you in that but I mean we are going to a party. A _college_ party. So no everyday clothes." Gabe was tossing clothes around and pulled out a deep blue shirt that was pretty close to the color of Castiel's eyes.

"This is perfect. Leave it unbuttoned at the top and wear your dark jeans." Gabe tossed the shirt to Castiel and said, "Better jump in the shower, we only have about an hour until Sam said to be there. Oh and I will find some stuff for you to bring with for the rest of the weekend. You will need shorts for swimming and a few extra outfits."

Castiel froze, he squinted his eyes at Gabriel and said, "What do you mean the rest of the weekend?"

Gabe laughed nervously and replied, "Oh, uh...didn't I mention that Sam wants us to stay until Sunday night? He is going to be there all weekend and he invited us to stay with him."

Castiel put his hand on the wall, starting to feel dizzy. He was not sure he would make it through an entire night around Dean, let alone an entire weekend. It would be even worse if Dean ignored him or didn't like him. But what if he did, then it could possibly be the best weekend of his life.

"You ok bro? Don't start flipping out. It is going to be great. Best weekend ever, I promise. Who knows maybe Dean will take one look at you and fall in love, I mean that's all it took for you right? Maybe you guys are like soul mates or something." Gabe grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I would never encourage you do to this if I didn't think you had a chance. But Castiel you are one of the most awesome people I know and...uhh I'm your brother who never says anything nice to you. As much as I don't want to say this, you are pretty good looking so you have nothing to worry about. Now go take a shower so we can get you hooked up with Dean and find me a cute college girl, or at least a cute younger sister of one."

Castiel went into the bathroom and turned the water on. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He knew he had never actually met Dean, but he somehow knew he wanted to be with him. Castiel had never felt like this. He could not stop thinking about Dean, he found himself thinking about him the entire day. When he heard someone say his name he got this funny feeling in he pit of his stomach and his heart would start to race. He constantly got hard and extremely horny when he thought of Dean, Castiel had never fantasized about being with anyone before but he found himself imagining what it would be like to actually be with Dean, kissing him, having sex with him and he prayed that there would be some miracle that Dean would like him too. Castiel took a quick shower, and just as he was finished getting dressed he heard Gabe pounding on the door like crazy.

"Castiel you are going to _flip out!_ Hurry up and get out here man!" Castiel smoothed his fingers through his hair and sighed. He opened the door and Gabriel came rushing in.

"Sam just called. He and Dean are going to the store and he said that they would come pick us up and we can go with." Gabe was smiling wide and clapped his hand on Castiel's back. Castiel looked a little stunned. His stomach was in knots. "Um..you ok bro? Look don't be nervous ok? Just breathe. It will be fine. It is better that you get to meet him like this rather than at a loud party with tons of people."

"B-but what if I-I.." Castiel was stuttering. He always did that when he got really nervous. "W-what if I...I talk like this?"

Gabe bit his lip, thinking. He wished he could help his brother be more confident. "Just relax. He's just a person. He's gonna love you. Besides, you don't have to talk a lot right away. Take it slow. Now hurry up, we have like 5 minutes, so get your stuff together."

A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to throw up. Gabe put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Remember, relax, and this is a party, so  _have fun_!"

Gabe ran to the door and pulled it open. Sam was standing there with his hands in his pockets. Sam was so tall next to Gabe it was almost comical. "Hey guys, god this is so awesome that you are gonna stay this weekend. I hope you don't care but we gotta go get some food and stuff for tonight. Dean's on the phone now figuring out what we have to get."

Castiel breathed a little easier knowing that maybe Dean would be a little distracted and not expect him to say anything right when he got in the car. He knew when he finally saw him up close that he would not be able to speak. 

Sam helped them carry their bags outside. Castiel walked nervously behind his brother, trying his best to remember to breathe.  

As soon as Gabe saw the Impala parked at the curb his jaw dropped. "No way dude, sweet ride." Sam rolled his eyes. "Ugh my brother is obsessed with it. I don't really see why."  Gabe laughed, "Um because it is freaking awesome."

Sam opened the back door for them and Gabe climbed in first, figuring Castiel would want a better view of Dean. Castiel got in, keeping his eyes down because he was totally too nervous to take a chance that Dean would be looking in the rear view mirror. He was sitting behind Sam and could see Dean's profile, which looked about a billion times hotter than it did from the curb. His hair looked blonder, it was short and sort of spikey but he could tell it still was flipped up in front. He was really tan and it looked like he had not shaved for several days because his face had slight stubble, which looked so freaking hot. Even though it was warm out, Dean had a jacket on so he could not really see much else. Castiel felt like he was on fire, his whole body was burning up, his chest felt tight and his stomach was twisting like crazy. 

Dean was arguing with someone on the phone. "I just don't think we really need five dozen eggs and plastic wrap....No, I know exactly what you want to do with them and even if we were pranking him, that is so lame. I haven't put plastic wrap on a toilet since I was like nine. You know me, if you aren't going to do it right, and do it big don't do it at all."

Castiel's mouth went dry when he heard how deep and sexy Dean's voice was. He had a slight drawl and it made Castiel feel those damn butterflies in his stomach again. He felt really hot and it suddenly felt like there was not enough oxygen in the car, he could barley breathe. Gabe glanced at his brother and noticed he was really flushed. 

Sam climbed in to the car and turned back toward them. "So you guys gonna drink tonight?"

Gabe nodded, "Hell yeah. This is awesome."

"Oh hell no, I am not picking her up. You better make sure he doesn't tell Meg about the party...... No Crowley, you're a dick." Dean snapped into the phone

Sam smacked the back of Dean's head. "Yes he is. Let's go."

Dean nodded and pulled out. "Here, I'm trying to drive why don't you just tell Sam what you want and-"  Sam shook his head. "No way I am not arguing with him. Just pretend to listen to what he wants."

Sam turned back to Gabe and Castiel. "Anyway, what kind of booze should we have him get us?"

Gabe shrugged. "I don't care whatever you like. As long as we get fucked up I don't really care, just not gin. Do you like whiskey?" 

Sam shook his head. "Not really. Dean does so they will already have that. What do you like Castiel?"

Castiel looked down at his lap, he had never really drank much before. Not to get drunk anyway. "Um...I-I don't care. Anything you want."

Dean sighed. "Yeah ok so I'll pick them up after we go to the store and then I will-" Dean hung up on Crowley and slid his phone back in his pocket. "Such a dick." he muttered under his breath.

Sam frowned, "Wait who are you picking up?"

"He wants me to get Meg but I'm not going to. We have to pick Balthazar up and I guess he is bringing some girl, probably that one he has been banging all week...uh, Lilith I think." Dean said. "I'll drop you guys off, I have to go to two different liquor stores then I'll call you when I am headed back."

_♫ Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done ♫_

Castiel froze when he heard the lyrics to his favorite song. Dean dug his phone out of his pocket, when he looked at the Caller I.D. he just grumbled and hit ignore. Dean's ringtone was one of his favorite songs, it had to be a sign. Gabe poked Castiel in the side with his elbow and smirked, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking.

"Damn Sam your brother already seems fucking awesome. He has pretty good taste in music. But shit, this is the most awesome fucking car I have ever been in." Gabe said, hoping to get Dean to talk to them, and eventually to Castiel.

Dean grinned and glanced up in the mirror. "Wow Sammy I would never have thought anyone who was friends with you would have awesome taste too. Sam here think the car is a piece of shit and that any music not made in the last five years is crap."

Gabe made a shocked noise. "Sam you are crazy. This car is fucking bad ass. God I would do anything for a car like it." 

Sam rolled his eyes, he turned to Castiel. "Castiel, you have to agree with me on this one, tell them what kind of cars are cool."

Castiel felt his face flush. His mouth was drier than sandpaper. Gabe was looking at him trying to silently encourage him. Castiel knew nothing at all about cars, he did not even know the name of the car he was currently sitting in. It was cool though, it had really big back seats. He could not stop thinking about being alone it the car with Dean, he imagined laying down in the back seat with Dean on top of him, Dean making out with him and then they would.... He quickly stopped thinking it, because all of the blood was rushing to his already hard dick.

Castiel licked his lips and quietly said. "Um...I..I think this car is really awesome."

Sam huffed and turned back around in his sear, facing forward, muttering about what idiots they all were.

Dean laughed and looked in the mirror again, his eyes locked on Castiel's. Castiel could not believe how amazingly beautiful his eyes were. They were the most beautiful green he had ever seen. They were so bright and sparkling like emeralds. There were little gold flecks in them and his pupils were big and it made them look even more amazing. Dean was locked on Castiel's eyes because he had never seen eyes that beautiful either. He could not believe how deep blue they were. It was like they were drawing him in and he could not look away. Dean could not stop thinking about how they looked like the eyes of an angel.

"Dean! What the fuck?" Sam yelled, punching his brother in the arm.

Dean shook his head and glared at Sam. "What?"

"Well you passed the store and then ran a red light. Stop driving all crazy." 

Gabriel tried to hide his smile. He had just witnessed Dean hard core staring at Castiel. His brother of course was just as enthralled with Dean, his eyes had not left Dean since first getting in the car. 

Dean turned around and pulled up to the front of the store. He handed Sam a list and a stack of money. "What the hell is this?" Sam asked eyeing the paper suspiciously.

"It's the stuff you need to start getting until I get back. You guys can get anything you want too, there isn't much food at the house right now since everyone is too lazy to go to the store" Dean replied. 

Sam sighed, "All this?" Dean rolled his eyes, "No Sam just get a few things off of it. I just felt like writing a bunch of shit down for no reason. What do you guys want from the liquor store?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter." Dean shifted and turned back to Gabriel and Castiel. "What about you guys? No one wants to drink?"

Gabe kicked Castiel but he didn't say anything. He was too busy staring at Dean. Gabe replied, "Oh hell yeah we want to drink. I like whiskey. Tequila's ok. Even beer. Don't matter. You want some money?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, you guys are Sam's friends it's cool. Sam doesn't have too many-" Sam punched Dean and he grinned but stopped talking.

"So wait what about you?" Dean said staring at Cas. "What are your names again? Gabe and Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel felt his heart beat like crazy. _Cas_.  No one had ever called him that before, and he really liked that Dean had given him a nickname.

Gabriel nodded, "Yeah I'm Gabe and this is Castie-"

Castiel jabbed Gabe in the ribs and said, "Um, I'm Cas."

Dean smiled and it sent a jolt through Castiel's entire body. "Cool, I'm Dean by the way since Sammy here is rude."

"So uh, Cas you don't have any requests for tonight?"

Gabe bit his lip. _Only to hook up with you._

Cas shook his head. He wanted to keep talking to Dean so he took a breath and said quietly. "No, anything is fine with me. Thanks."

Dean nodded and turned back to Sam. "What about you Sammy? Wine coolers?"

Sam gave Dean a bitchface. "Shut up dick. Just get a bunch of stuff. I don't know what the hell half the shit is anyway. You're the expert. Well, you think you are. Call me when you get back. Hurry up and you can help us get all of this crap on the list." Sam opened his door and hopped out. Gabe got out of his door and slammed it shut. Castiel tried opening the door but it didn't open. "Oh shit I forgot that door jams sometimes. Hang on..." Dean leaned over the seat and his arm was inches away from Castiel. Castiel inhaled his scent, he smelled so good. The door finally opened and Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. Dean grinned and said, "See you in a little bit Cas."

The boys wandered through the store trying to find everything on the list. Things ranging from chips and other snacks to mixers for drinks and a few other more strange things. They also randomly threw things they wanted in the cart, Gabe kept tossing in candy and other sweets. Castiel felt like he was floating. He had not said a word. Dean had not only talked to him, not only smiled at him, he had called him Cas. Several times. When he talked to Sam, he joked around. He talked to Gabe normal but his voice seemed different when he talked to Castiel. 

Gabe noticed this too, he was sure that Dean liked his brother. He knew Dean was not just trying to be nice to Castiel because he was Sam's friend, it was something totally different than how he had acted toward him and how he treated Castiel. He heard it in his voice, and saw it on his face and in his eyes. It was the same look his brother had when he was looking at Dean.

"Sam, hey!"

Gabe looked up to see two pretty girls with dark hair walking towards them. He heard Sam sigh.

"Please don't tell me your idiot of a brother is here too," said the short girl with curly hair

Sam shook his head, "He'll be right back he um.." Sam knew Dean did not want Meg at the house so he didn't want to make it sound like he was getting things for the party.

Meg crossed her arms over her chest. Gabe was staring at her chest.  _If things work out with Castiel and Dean, I might have to take a shot at some of these hot college girls,_  Gabe thought to himself.

"Your brother is having a party isn't he? What a dick, he didn't even invite us." Meg glanced at her friend. "See Ruby? I told you not to waste your time with Dean, he is such a cocky asshole."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean's not having a party Meg. I'm just having my friends over. Balty is leaving tomorrow. I guess they are going somewhere later to celebrate."

Meg turned her attention to Gabe and Castiel. "Hey I'm Meg..so you guys are Sam's friends huh?" Meg looked at Castiel and licked her lips. "Wow you guys are adorable."

Castiel blushed and looked down at his shoes. "What's your name cutie?" she asked Castiel, stepping closer to him.

Castiel squinted up at Meg. "Um, Castiel."

Meg smiled. "Cool name. You should give me your number. Do you want to get together sometime?"

Castiel looked back down and shook his head.

"Hey Meg, why don't you go try to hook up with someone more your speed? I saw some middle school kids over by the candy." Castiel felt his heart start beating faster, Dean had come to his rescue just in time. He did not like Meg and was glad that he did not have to answer her now that she was walking over to Dean.

Castiel could not take his eyes off of Dean. He was even sexier than he imagined. He was tall and very muscular. He had on tight jeans and a plaid shirt that was open with a black wife beater underneath. Castiel loved how when he walked his legs slightly bowed out. Castiel wanted Dean so bad he could barely stand it.

"Fuck you Dean. What exactly would your speed be? Super slow?" Meg was giving Dean a dirty look and crossed her arms back over her chest.

"Well most of the time I like it fast and hard. Not that I would ever be desperate enough to do anything with you. Hell would freeze over and I still wouldn't be desperate enough. I wouldn't touch you with Crowley's dick with Lucifer pushing." Dean was smirking at Meg, who was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Oh you want to talk about desperate Dean? Let's see your phone and see how many desperate girls are in there," scoffed Meg. 

Dean laughed, "Well none would ever be as desperate as you. Anyway I don't have time for this. Why don't you go try to sell your soul to Satan for a personality."

Dean walked away from her and up to Sam. "You guys get all the stuff?"

Meg and Ruby walked away and Sam nodded. "I think so. Thought you were going to call."

"Can't my phone's dead. Let's go I had to get Balthazar he is in the car and he brought that annoying bitch Lilith. I don't want them in my car alone too long. So you sit in the back with them so your friends don't get scared for life." Dean grinned and looked at Gabe and Castiel. "Sorry it's packing it tight, but trust me it is better than sitting next to those two."

Sam went to go find something he had forgotten on the list, and Castiel decided to go with him because he was so nervous about being near Dean. As soon as they were out of ear shot Gabe turned to Dean.

"Hey you should hook me up with some hot girls like those, dude." Gabe said to Dean, looking back at Meg and Ruby who were walking out of the store.

"I can hook you up with all the girls you want, but trust me, don't even think about those two. Especially the loud annoying one." Dean said. "What about your brother, he got a girlfriend?"

Gabe bit his lip. God he wanted to tell the truth to Dean, that his brother really liked him. Castiel would kill him but what if Dean gave him a chance? He decided to try to talk to Dean but take it slow and see how Dean reacted.

"Nah, I'm not sure he's interested in girls." Gabe said, trying to gauge Dean's reaction. Gabe saw the corner of his mouth twitch, like he was fighting back a smile. Dean nodded his head slowly.

Gabe sighed, "Look man you are like one of the coolest people I ever met.."

Dean grinned, "Yeah, you guys seem pretty cool. Glad Sam finally has some good friends."

Gabe nodded and smiled, "Listen I ...my brother... God, my brother will kill me if I tell you this, but I just have to...don't ever tell him what I am about to say."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe. "Tell him what?" 

Gabe wasn't even sure anymore if Dean was completely straight. "Well first can I ask you a question, and um, don't be offended or kick my ass or anything, ok?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Um, ok... well, I doubt anything you say would make me want to kick your ass but..."

Gabe had to go for it, for Castiel. "Do you like guys? I mean I don't really want to be all up in your personal life but I wonder because...god my brother would kill me for this but... he really _really_ likes you. A lot. More than a lot. Since he first saw you pick Sam up a few weeks ago at school and.."

Gabe paused. Dean looked shocked but a smile was creeping across his face. Dean bit his lip and looked up but Sam and Castiel were headed down the aisle. "Shit they are coming. Look I promise not say anything that you said to me ok? My brother doesn't even know this but...Yeah I have been with a few guys but didn't like them. But your brother...."

Just then Sam and Castiel threw the things they had in their hands into the cart. "Ok jerk, let's go!" Sam said as he and Castiel pushed the cart towards the check out lane. Dean paused, waiting for Sam and Castiel to get to the end of the aisle.

Dean took a deep breath as he slowly started walking toward the check out, he turned to Gabe and said, "I-I know this is going to sound kind of weird, having just met you guys like a few hours ago. But I don't know, there is something about Cas... I mean you are cool with this? Me liking your brother? I know I'm older and well.." Dean hesitated, he wasn't sure how old Castiel was but he figured he was about 18 like his brother.

Gabe grinned. "Wow. No I am beyond cool with it. You have to know where I am coming from, being a brother. I mean I look out for him but he has never been with a girl...or a guy I was kind of worried something was wrong with him but the way he is so...well obsessed is the best word to describe it with out sounding all creepy. I want him to be happy. Then I saw your car and met you, and I know you are perfect for him. Hell yeah this is awesome."

Dean put his hand on Gabe's shoulder, "Ok since I promised that I would not tell him you said anything, can you promise not to say anything either, I want him to think you know...that this happened on it's own if you know what I mean."

Gabe nodded, "I swear man, totally. This is his first time with all of this, so be gentle you know? He's going to always remember this. You will always be his first love."

Dean smiled and said, "Well I intend to also be his last."

 


	2. Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party started, but Dean and Cas decide to have a party of their own upstairs
> 
> I know this chapter is SUPER LONG but I just couldn't stop

After they had finally paid for the groceries and were heading out the door, Sam turned to his brother. "So, I'm kind of surprised that you let Balthazar stay in your precious car with a girl. He seems like hes kind of...well kind of a freak if you know what I mean. Maybe even a bigger one than you and that is pretty bad, but I guess your backseat has seen a lot of action."

Dean wanted to punch Sam for making him sound like some sort of man whore. He had to let it go so he just shrugged and said, "He knows I will kick his ass if I come back and my windows are steamed up."

Dean opened the trunk and Sam gasped, "Jesus Dean, do you really need that much booze?" Sam said eyeing several dozen bottles of alcohol, a half keg and a few cases of beer.

"What? I didn't even get half of what we normally do. Just shut up and unload the groceries, we need to get back to the house. I haven't even had a chance to take a shower yet." Dean thew the last of the bags in and slammed the trunk closed.

Castiel, of course, was now thinking about Dean taking a shower. The thought of Dean naked had him hard again. He tried taking some deep breaths and think about something else, but nothing could distract him from the picture in his mind of what it would be like to be in the shower with Dean. Gabe saw his brother spacing off and nudged him whispering, "Cool it. Listen I really think that Dean may actually like you. Like you like you. You need to try to relax a little."

Castiel could not breathe. He had thought it had been his imagination that Dean seemed to be somewhat interested in him. Gabe would never say it unless he meant it. He may joke around all the time but he would never play with his brother's emotions like that, especially because he knew how badly he wanted Dean. Castiel felt a small twinge of hope in his stomach.

Sam was arguing with his brother, "Deeean I don't want to sit by those two. Can't the three of us cram in front with you? Or make them sit up there with you."

Dean sighed, "Stop being a bitch and just do it, or you won't just be riding in the back, you will be riding in the back and sitting _in between_  them."

Sam grumbled, "Jerk." as he opened the door and climbed in. Dean took another deep breath and turned to Gabe and Castiel. "Sorry guys I know it is kind of cramped but it is better up front. It usually only takes about ten minutes to get to the house, I'll try to get us there a little faster."

Dean got in and before Castiel could open the passenger door Gabe whispered, "Remember to stay calm. I know you are like flipping out about being right next to him but you don't want to pop a boner." Castiel turned red and thought to himself,  _Too late_. 

Castiel opened the door and tried to settle down. It felt like adrenaline was pumping through his body as if he were riding a roller coaster and he was just about to plunge down a deep drop. Castiel slid in toward Dean, stopping several inches away. Gabe got in, pretending that his brother was in his way. "Damn Castiel scoot over, I need way more room than that."

Castiel turned even redder and glared at his brother. He felt his heart beating so loud in his ears he was worried that everyone in the car could hear it. He slowly slid a little closer to Dean. Gabe got in but leaned toward the door. "Just a little more so I can close the door."

Castiel had no choice, he slid a little further until his thighs were touching Dean's. His leg had barely grazed Dean's but it felt like he had just been electrocuted. He felt his stomach clench and heat coursing through his body. Castiel scrunched his shoulders together and put his hands into his lap.

Dean noticed that Castiel seemed a little squished so he put his arm on the back of the seat to give him more room. The second Dean's arm went over the back of him, Castiel had to fight back the urge to lean into Dean. It felt like his heart was beating a million times per second.

Dean turned around to back the car out of the spot, his face inches from Castiel's. The scent of his cologne started creeping into Castiel's nostrils, so he took a deep breath and didn't care that his nose was burning because he loved the way Dean smelled. Castiel could see some freckles across Dean's nose. Castiel smiled a little because he thought they made him even sexier. He saw Dean's eyes glance down at his and a smile stretch across Dean's face. Dean licked his full luscious lips and bit down on them a little.

Dean was having a hard time concentrating. At first he felt kind of guilty for being attracted to one of Sam's friends. The kid was still in high school and he felt like he would be taking advantage of him. But then Gabe said that Castiel really liked him. Dean really liked Castiel too, the instant his eyes met Castiel's in the mirror he knew it. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had never really been in any long term relationships. There were several girls he would hook up with off and on, and of course the countless girls and a few guys that were random one night stands but never had he felt an attraction like this to someone.

In the backseat, Sam was grumbling about how Balthazar and Lilith were making out and annoyingly whispering to each other. Dean turned the radio up a little louder to drown out the noise.

Gabe smiled, "Hell yeah, awesome song. It's one of your favorites isn't it Castiel?" He said nudging his brother.

Dean glanced down at Castiel grinning. Castiel nodded and looked up with his deep blues and Dean sucked in a breath. He had to try hard to remember to keep his eyes on the road, if he let himself get lost into Castiel's eyes too long they would end up in a ditch.

They had only been in the car for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. Dean was going a lot faster than he probably should but he just wanted to get home as quick as possible. Not only did he want to spend time trying to get to know Castiel, he also was getting really annoyed with his soon to be former roommate.

Dean felt a little guilty that he was sort of glad that Balthazar was moving, they had been really good friends for years. Balthazar was wild. His life consisted of parties, women, occasionally some men and women, parties and more parties. He was fun to be around but he also ran his mouth a lot. Dean's other room mate, Crowley was the same way. Dean knew that he himself also ran his mouth so one could imagine things were never quiet at the house. Plus Dean was overjoyed that his brother was finally moving in. They might have little brotherly scuffles but he loved his brother and was looking forward to spending more time with him.

Balthazar laughed, "I would have thought that you, being Dean's brother, would be extremely sexual. I mean my god if you knew half the things your brother has done you would-" 

Dean wasn't sure what they were talking about in the backseat but he knew he had to get Balthazar to shut up quick before he said something he didn't want his brother, and more importantly, Castiel to hear. While Dean had never done anything too sexual with Balthazar, when they got drunk they did fool around a few times, never just the two of them-it always involved a few girls too. Dean didn't care if his brother knew he was bi, possibly even gay now, but he didn't want him to find out this way. He also did not want Balthazar to try to con his little brother into something crazy like a threesome or worse. 

"Hey Balty why don't you stop trying to give my  _underage_  brother too many crazy ideas." Dean realized he should not have emphasized underage, quickly hoping he hadn't sent the wrong message to Castiel.

"I'm sure your brother has done some crazy things too, surely no where near your level of insanity." Balthazar laughed and said, "Hey maybe we should see if he is as good at doing body shots as you are. God the things you can do with your tongue Dean."

Dean felt his face flame red, he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were turning white, wishing that he was actually choking Balthazar.

Dean spotted a set of railroad tracks and a large hill up ahead. He suddenly had a good idea on how to shut Balthazar up, if only for a few seconds. He leaned down and whispered to Castiel and Gabe, "I have to get that asshole to shut up, so I am going to gun it over these tracks coming up, make sure you brace yourself and hold on to the seat, otherwise you will go flying into the roof."

A huge smile was plastered across Gabe's face."Fuck yeah this is going to be awesome!"

Dean glanced back at Sam and cleared his throat. He slightly nodded his head towards the tracks and then looking up at the roof of the car softly said, "Roof." Sam nodded, knowing exactly what Dean was planning on doing, because they had done this to people many times. Sam learned his lesson the first time his head cracked against the roof to hold on when Dean tells you to. Sam tried to hide his smile, he could not wait to see Balthazar go flying out of his seat and crack his head against the roof. Maybe then he would shut up, but he highly doubted it.

Dean floored the gas pedal and tried to brace himself for the jolt. The second they hit the tracks the Impala went airborne, then it quickly slammed back to the pavement on the other side, sending Balthazar crashing out of the middle seat, smashing himself into Lilith and the door. Balthazar wasn't the only one who went flying. Upfront, Castiel, who was also in the middle, did not have much to hold on to except the edge of the seat. As soon as the car was airborne, he scrunched his head down, avoiding the roof of the car. The one thing he had not anticipated was where he would land. He came crashing down on Dean's lap, sprawled across his thigh, leaning slightly against his chest. He sat there frozen for a few seconds. Then he felt Dean slip his muscular arm around his waist and shift him slightly, but not before he could feel Dean's raging hard on pressed tight against his ass. 

"You bastard!" Balthazar fumed. Lilith looked pretty pissed but everyone else in the car was cracking up. Gabe seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much, he loved both going fast and messing around with people. The thought of doing both at the same time had him thinking that Dean was some sort of prankster genius. He could hardly wait for Castiel to start going out with Dean, he could tell that they would all be having all kinds of fun together. 

Dean didn't really want to move Castiel off of him, but it would look kind of strange to drive with him on his lap. The kid had him so damn horny he could barley drive fast enough, he wanted to get home and jump in the shower and jerk off. He had been dying to palm his hard dick, it was so hard it hurt. It made Dean want it so much more when he felt Castiel's ass press up against his dick. Castiel seemed too stunned to move so Dean gently slid him back to his seat. "You ok Cas?" he whispered quietly to Castiel.

Castiel was looking at the floor and nodded. He wanted Dean so bad, and he was starting to think that Dean really wanted him too. He didn't want to get his hopes up but he couldn't ignore the way Dean was acting, or the fact that he seemed to be just as horny.

Castiel could not stop thinking about how it had felt when his ass rubbed up against Dean's dick, it felt so big and hard. He argued with himself that Dean could just be thinking about a girl, but the way Dean was acting toward him was not the way you would act around someone you did not have feelings for. If Gabe had landed in Dean's lap, Castiel was pretty sure Dean would have just shoved him off right away, but Dean had just shifted him slightly and after a few more seconds he gently put him on his seat. Dean had even asked if he was ok.

Dean turned on to his street, silently thanking god that they had made it back in one piece. Dean, Crowley and Balthazar lived in a nice two story house that had a lot of land between them and their neighbors. It was perfect for parties. There was a big pool and hot tub in the backyard. Down in the basement they had a bar set up with a game room that included two pool tables. Dean hoped that Crowley had actually attempted to straighten things up. He doubted it though. Not that they had ever really tried to keep the house clean, when there are three guys living in a house you can't expect it to be spotless.

Dean pulled into the driveway and shut the Impala off. Everyone got out, and before Balthazar and Lilith could run off inside the house Dean stopped him. "Hey, your girl can go in but you are carrying stuff into the house, asshole."

"But it's my party, and the guest of honor should not have to work." Balthazar slipped his hand around Lilith's waist and gave Dean a smug look.

"Remember that thing you told me never to bring up....if I have to carry all this shit in, I am going to make a very special announcement tonight. Don't forget I have video evidence." Dean gave Balthazar a look that was even more smug.

"Go ahead up to my room darling, I'll be there shortly." Balthazar kissed Lilith and after she walked into the house he turned to Dean. "Now we don't want to play the harass to get our way game do we, Dean? Don't you forget I have video evidence too. I especially love the one from last weekend. Remember? You were drunk as hell and-" 

Dean put his hand around Balthazar's throat just in time. He was not going to actually hurt him but it felt good, he had been wanting to do it since earlier when Balthazar had been running his mouth. "Carry the keg in, then tonight we both delete the videos. If you show anyone I will forward my video to everyone then upload it to YouTube."

"Ok ok, for the love of god don't show anyone. I never showed anyone the one of you. I would never do that because I happen to like my face the way it is and I know you would probably beat me to a pulp. You can watch me delete it when we get in the house. I'll carry stuff in but why on earth should I carry the keg? You are the one with all the muscle and that thing weighs almost 100 pounds." Balthazar said as he rummaged through the trunk to find the easiest thing to carry. 

"That's exactly why you should be carrying it. I can carry it with with one hand, probably even above my head. You need to bulk up dude." Dean laughed.

Sam, Castiel and Gabriel had most of the groceries while Balthazar, who could not lift the keg out of the trunk, took most of the alcohol. Dean easily lifted the keg out of the trunk with one hand, a large grin on his face. He took everything else and just to make Balthazar madder he pushed the keg up and down over his head a few times when he passed him. "Show off." Balthazar muttered.

As soon as they walked into the house they were met by Crowley. "What the fuck took you idiots so long?"

Dean ignored him and walked toward the kitchen. "Please tell me you have the ice ready like I told you to four hours ago."

"Ice has been ready for hours, that is if there is any left. You guys took all damn day." Crowley was inspecting the bags that Dean and the others had dropped onto the counter.

 The boys decided they would help put stuff away, and it was kind of fun to hang out and watch them argue.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Crowley said, looking at a bottle of vodka "It looks awfully girlie. Kinky huh? Which of you kinky bastards does this belong to?"

"Dude, where the fuck is the bucket of ice, I'm standing here holding a keg while you play around with the bottles." Dean had no idea how he had managed to live with the two biggest idiots in the world for so long.

"Bucket? I put it all the ice into the bathtub." Crowley said, opening the bottle he was holding and taking a drink. "This shit is actually pretty good."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You used the bathtub, the one bathroom on the main floor to put the keg. So now if you want beer you have to wait for people to get out of the bathroom. Why do you think there is a big ass bucket sitting in the middle of the goddamn floor?" Dean kicked the large bucket that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen toward Crowley and set the keg down.

"Well...um... that way you can just fill up your cup while you empty out your bladder. It will make for some interesting keg stands and besides, they can use the bathroom upstairs or in the basement." Crowley said 

"You're a fucking moron. No, no one except us, my brother and his friends are allowed upstairs, not after last week." Dean was done arguing with Crowley. "Alright you take the bucket and get enough ice in it to cover the keg, I'm going to take a shower before people start getting here. Try not to screw anything else up. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"You aren't taking a shower in the one with the keg are you?" Crowley asked taking another sip off of the bottle.

Dean wanted to punch him in the face so bad. He walked over to Crowley and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. He took a long swig and said, "You are a fucking idiot."

Dean took a few more sips. He needed a buzz quick. He walked over to his brother and his friends. "I won't be gone long, if those fuckers bother you just kick their asses. Cool if I hang out with you guys tonight? I am not in the mood for any of their dumb ass shit tonight."

Sam, Gabe, and especially Castiel were all grinning. "Hell yeah, hang out with us tonight."

Dean ran up the stairs and locked his bedroom door, leaning against the back of it.

Today started like any other day, but now here he was horny as hell with a raging hard on from his little brother's best friend. He wasn't just horny though. He could not shake the feeling that he was being drawn to Castiel. The feeling he kept getting in his chest and stomach when he looked into his angelic eyes was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

Dean went to his bathroom and started the shower. He quickly got out of his clothes, relieved to finally free his aching dick from his tight jeans. He turned the water as cold as he possibly could and for a few minutes just let it run over him, trying to calm down. Of course that did nothing, he kept imaging what it would be like to have Castiel in there with him. Before he knew it he was touching himself and jerking off thinking about it. He turned the water a little warmer and after a few minutes of picturing Castiel touching him, he came. It didn't feel as good as it should have, knowing how much better it would be if Castiel were the one touching him.

Could he really do that to him though? Gabe said he was obsessed with him. But was Dean too much older than him, and would it be taking advantage of Castiel? He knew if Castiel were 16 it would be a different story, but Castiel was pretty much an adult. He decided to take things slow, the kid obviously was scared out of his mind. But he knew he had to do something, and he had to remember to take it really slow, it was Castiel's first time. Dean assumed he meant everything: love, relationship, sex, maybe even kissing. They would be staying here all weekend, which excited Dean even more. It was only Friday night, which meant if things went well tonight he would have two more days to spend with him.

Back downstairs Castiel's mind was running thought what had happened in the last few hours. He never dreamed it would be going this well. He wanted Dean so much more now, and he knew if he wanted it to happen he absolutely had to be braver. He had to talk to him and not be nervous. He had to get drunk, it would make him relax and it might make things a tiny bit easier. 

"Sam, dude your brother is so fucking awesome!" Gabe was gushing about how much fun they had been having and telling Sam that he was glad they were friends because he was already having the time of his life. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy that Gabe seemed to like his brother so much. Everyone always liked Dean. Sam did not make friends easily, and he wished he could be more outgoing like his brother. Especially when it came to girls, Sam was so shy around them unlike his brother. Girls were practically begging Dean to be with them. But Sam still was thrilled that his brother might actually hang out with them tonight, and he knew that Gabe and Castiel were his best friends so he should not be jealous if they liked Dean too, it actually worked out perfect to hang out with all three of his best friends at the same time.

"Yeah he can be. I was kind of worried you guys weren't gonna have any fun. I like you guys hanging out. Plus, it will be even more fun tomorrow when there are not so many people around." Sam replied.

"So do you really think your brother will hang out with us tonight?" Gabe asked, hoping that he would so that Castiel could spend time with him.

"I don't know. Everyone is always trying to get him to play pool or do some weird drinking game. He probably will though, I mean if he says he will then he will. Do you guys want to go swimming later?" Sam was pouring shots for himself and the boys.

Gabe nodded. "Yeah that would be awesome, we should try to get some girls to join us too." 

Sam grinned and they downed their shots while Sam poured out another round. "Totally. This is going to be the best night ever."

Sam pushed the shot glasses toward Gabe and Castiel. Gabriel gulped his down, followed by Sam. They looked at Castiel and waited while he slowly drank his down, making a face as it burned down his throat.

Sam looked a little concerned. "You ok tonight Castiel? You seem kinda out of it today."

Castiel forced a smile, "I'm fine. Having lots of fun. You're such a great friend for letting us come hang out all weekend."

Sam smiled and said, "You guys are the best." Sam poured them another round of shots and held his up. "Let's have the best weekend of our lives."

~~~

Dean came downstairs and scanned the living room. He could already hear loud music playing down in the basement. There was a small group of people hanging out on the couch. They had only invited about 20 people and Dean figured that even if they brought a few people along that it would not get too rowdy like most of his parties did. He wanted tonight to be a little calmer. He wanted to spend the rest of the night getting to know Castiel. _Cas._

He finally found Sam, Gabe and Castiel taking shots in the kitchen. He snuck up behind Sam and took the bottle out of his hand, taking a long swig.

Castiel froze with his shot halfway up to his mouth. When Dean walked by he got a whiff of his shower gel and it smelled so...Dean. Dean was now wearing tight dark jeans and a snug fitting black t-shirt that made him look even tanner and if possible, more muscular. When he bent his arm to put the bottle to his lips and his bicep flexed, Castiel felt like he was going to explode. Castiel quickly took his shot, his fourth one. He was already feeling a buzz and he was starting to relax a little.

Dean handed the bottle back to Sam and picked up a whiskey one instead, taking several large gulps.

Sam was eyeing him a little strangely, "Umm...trying to get wasted?"

Dean grinned his perfect smile and said, "Gotta catch up to you guys. Besides it takes a lot more for me to get drunk. You can get drunk after only a few shots, You've always been a lightweight Sammy. At least you are a happy drunk though. You guys having fun?"

The boys nodded. Dean decided to make them all one of his special drinks when he heard someone shout his name.

"Hey Winchester!" Both Sam and Dean turned around.

One of Dean's best friends, Benny was walking toward him. "Hey Benny s'up?"

Benny gave Dean a quick hug and said, "So you gonna help me hustle up some money tonight? I got a few games of pool lined up already."

Dean finished making the drinks and passed them out to the boys. He took a drink of his and turned to Benny. "Nah man, sorry. Hangin' out with my brother and his friends tonight. I promise next time I'll help you out, besides you are getting better."

Benny pretended to be upset, but he couldn't be mad at his best friend, he knew how close he was to his brother and that he had not seen him in awhile. "Ok, only cuz it's your brother. But you have to help me next week, gotta pay my car note. You are the only person I know that can win every time so I depend on it bro." Benny winked and playfully punched Dean's shoulder. 

"Oh hey wait, you know that one girl...um I don't know her name but she brought her twin sisters here last weekend? They here?" Dean asked, hoping to get girls for Sam and Gabe so that he would be able to hang out with Castiel.

"Yeah, they are downstairs, but uh dude those girls are like maybe 16 years old. _Jail bait._  Seriously though, you could get any girl here, so why you want a little girl? Is it because they are twins? " Benny grinned a little at the thought of twin girls.

Dean made a face, "Oh hell no, not for me dumb ass, for Sam and his friend."

Benny looked a little relieved. "Ohhh. Right yeah I'll go play wing man real quick, I owe Sam one anyway for saving my ass last week when you had to bail on that game. Send them down in like 10 minutes, I guarantee they will be ready for you." Benny winked at Sam and said "You guys have fun, don't do anything your brother and I wouldn't"

"That pretty much means I can do anything." Sam muttered.

Gabe grinned at Dean, knowing what Dean was planning. Gabe thought it was even cooler that he was going to benefit from his brother and Dean getting alone time, now he would be hooking up with a girl.

Dean wasn't sure how to get Sam to agree to leave Castiel with him, he would probably feel bad for ditching him.

"Hey Sam do me a favor and run up and get my phone charger out of my room." Dean said.

"Dean come on, I don't feel like going upstairs," Sam whined.

Dean nodded slightly to Gabe, trying to give him the hint to get him to go upstairs. "Hey uh, Sam I'll go with you, I gotta go so you can show me where the bathroom is."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Hey Dean, I'm taking some of your condoms."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, you haven't even talked to the girls yet what makes you think you are going to need rubbers?" Dean paused, he should probably be happy that his brother was at least planning to be safe, he had not been that smart at his age. "I guess you're right, leave it to Sam to plan shit ahead before he even meets the girl. They're in the drawer next to the bed."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know where you hide your stash Dean."

Dean should have been mad that his brother was going through his sex stuff, but he was glad that his brother was going along with him right now so he did not argue. "Only take one or two each, not all of them and neither of you does anything on my bed. Don't even think about going in my room with any girls at all, use the extra room down the hall and don't let anyone see you go up there because I don't want to have people up there."

Sam grinned, "You done with the list of directions? Want to tell me what I should do with them too?"

"If I need to explain all that, maybe you shouldn't be doing it." Dean finished his drink and started making another one.

"I was joking asshat. I don't think I want to get directions from you, you are too crazy from what I hear. Besides I know what I'm doing." Sam turned to go but suddenly stopped. "Wait, are you going to be ok Castiel? Dean, you need to find a girl for Castiel too."

Cas chewed his lip. He wanted to hang out with Dean but didn't want to say it, in case he had been wrong and Dean was planning on hooking up with a girl.

"He can hang out with me, I'll make sure he has a good time. You need to get some Sammy, maybe you will loosen up a little." Dean said.

"Castiel, are you cool with that? If you aren't we can all go do something else." Sam looked worried.

"Totally cool with it. Go have fun. We have all weekend to do stuff," Castiel said, it was getting surprisingly easier to talk now that he was getting drunk.

Dean smiled and looked at his phone. "Oh hey don't worry about the charger I guess I read it wrong. Just get what you need out of my room and shut the door. Text me if anyone gives you any problems at all. Give Gabe my number too. I mean it, don't let anyone talk shit to you or bother you." 

Sam and Gabe were laughing and running up the stairs. Dean took a deep breath. He turned to Castiel and smiled. "You sure you are ok hangin' out with me? It won't hurt my feelings too much if you would rather hang out with Sam and your brother."

Castiel was smiling, then looked a little confused. "Oh I really would rather hang out with you, I just didn't think you would want to hang out with me."

Dean took a long drink of whiskey. He wanted to just admit he liked Castiel, but he also did not want to freak the kid out. He took a deep breath. He was going to just go for it. If he seemed uncomfortable or too nervous, Dean would take it from there and decide what to say or do.

"Look Cas, I want to tell you something, and I want you to tell me the truth what you think about it." Dean was looking right into those beautiful hypnotizing blue eyes again. He was lost for a second, losing his nerve.

Castiel was staring into Dean's gorgeous green eyes. Dean was waiting for him to say something, and Castiel was dying to know what it was Dean wanted to tell him. "Ok, I will."

Castiel was sitting at the counter, on a tall bar stool. Dean was standing next to him and leaning across the counter. He was a few feet away but he slid closer and cleared his throat. He looked so hot. Cas could still not believe he was alone with Dean. God this was so perfect.

"I think I should just be blunt and say it, I don't usually beat around the bush so...here goes..." Dean took one last swing of the liquor. He had no idea why he was so nervous. He had never in his life been nervous talking to someone, but then again he had never felt like he was falling in love with anyone either.

"I like you Cas. I mean really like you. More than like. I know it sounds weird but I have never in my life felt like this before towards anyone. I also know that I have only known you for a few hours but this feeling is so overwhelming...so I just...what do you think? Am I crazy?" Dean leaned in a little closer to Castiel.

Castiel felt his heart almost explode. His chest was tight, it no longer felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, it felt like there were bats flying around inside. His hands were sweating and his dick was twitching. Dean liked him, really really really liked him. Normally Cas would have been way too overwhelmed with shyness to even look at Dean, let alone speak, but thank goodness he was drunk because he felt like he could talk to him now. But ever since he officially met Dean he had felt like he was comfortable, Dean didn't make him feel like a little kid with a stupid crush.

Castiel picked up the bottle Dean had been drinking from and took a drink. He made a face that Dean thought was absolutely adorable as it burned down his throat. 

Castiel looked up at Dean and said, "I-I think it's the b-best thing I have ever heard anyone say. I hope I don't sound like a crazy stalker but um...ever since the first time I saw you pick up Sam... I-I...I just.." Castiel wanted to say he loved Dean, but he didn't know how Dean would react. Dean had said he liked him, more than liked him, but he worried that it might be too soon to say he loved him, even though he already knew he did.

"Don't be nervous to talk to me Cas, I would never judge you. I already told you how I feel about you. Well most of it, I didn't want you to think I was crazy but..I feel like I'm falling in love with you Cas." Dean leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Castiel's. Castiel felt a surge of pleasure and heat flow through his body. He was so overly happy and shocked that his brain seemed to stop functioning.

When Dean pulled away, Castiel remained completely frozen, eyes closed. He was sure this was some sort of dream, it had to be. But when Castiel opened his eyes Dean was inches from his face, smiling at him. 

Castiel swallowed, he had to tell Dean how he felt. Dean had been totally honest with him. "Me too, I mean I don't _think_ I'm falling in love with you, I _am_ in love with you Dean."

Just as Dean was about to lean in and kiss Castiel again, he felt a rush of cold water spraying him in the back. He jumped up and whirled around to see Crowley standing over the sink, mouth open in shock because he had just turned on the faucet and accidentally sprayed Dean and he was afraid Dean was going to kill him. The sprayer had been rubberbanded so that when the sink was turned on, it would shoot out water.

"Dean! Shit! Please don't kill me, I totally forgot I did that earlier thinking that Balthazar would use it and get sprayed. I am so sorry." Crowley looked terrified, he closed his eyes and waited for Dean to punch him.

"Turn the fucking water off dumb ass!" Dean shouted, sliding over to the sink, turning his face as it drenched him with water and turning the faucet off.

"Dean, really-" Dean cut Crowley off, "Just clean the shit up, find the paper towels. I have to go change now since I am fucking drenched. You are so lucky I don't kick your ass dude."

Crowley nodded, "Where are the paper towels? I told you to get some from the store today."

Dean froze. Oh right, he had ignored everything Crowley said to get from the store when he had been on the phone earlier. "Yeah uh... they were out."

Crowley folded his arms across his chest. "Out of paper towels my ass, they have an entire aisle dedicated to paper towels and napkins. You are so full of shit."

Dean pulled his soaking wet shirt over his head and squeezed it into the sink, "Just clean it up dude before someone falls or something."

Castiel literally could not breathe. His heart stopped, the whole world around him became a blur. Dean had just taken his shirt off. Castiel had imagined this many times, but he never could have imagined that Dean looked as amazing as he did. He knew he would be hot and perfect, but to see it up close in real life was something else. The muscles of his arms, chest, and abdomen were so perfectly sculpted he would swear an artist had chiseled them. He had a tattoo on his left arm, and a small silver hoop in his right nipple. His abdomen formed the most perfect six pack Castiel had ever seen, he could see his hip bones because his jeans were slung low, and right above them where his abs met his waist was a perfect V shape. Even the trail of hair from his belly button to the waist of his boxers was perfect. 

Castiel finally remembered to blink, then he took a breath. He had been horny before, but now he was now so far beyond horny. He almost creamed his pants when Dean lifted his shirt over his head.

Castiel looked down at his own shirt, his was pretty wet too, but not as bad as Dean's had been. Dean walked over to Castiel and noticed that he had gotten wet too. "Sorry he is a total moron. I've got some towels in my room, you can borrow a dry shirt too."

Castiel was just about to tell Dean that he had brought clothes for the weekend, but stopped himself. How could he resist wearing one of Dean's shirts? He was even more thrilled to be going up to Dean's room.

Castiel followed Dean as he led him up the stairs. Castiel let Dean stay several steps ahead of him so that he would have the perfect view of his ass. Castiel had just been starting to feel more comfortable talking to Dean, but now that he was headed to Dean's bedroom and Dean was half naked he was feeling a little anxious.

Dean stopped at his bedroom door and said, "It's kind of a mess, sorry." He pushed his door open and Castiel followed him inside. Dean closed the door behind them and locked it.

Dean's room was about as messy as Castiel kept his room so he really did not even notice. His room was a deep blue, Dean's favorite color, which Dean now realized was the exact same shade of blue as Castiel's eyes. It was probably one of the reasons why he was so struck by the color. Dean had a huge king size bed with black sheets and a black and blue plaid comforter. Castiel half expected there to be girls plastered all over the walls, but actually they were covered with pictures of Dean with his friends and Sam, albums, and tickets from concerts. He was also surprised to see several guitars and amps, random car things, and a few guns. There was a large flat screen tv on the wall across from the bed and a huge stereo with surround sound. He had an entire wall covered with a large collection of DVDs, CDs, cassette tapes and even quite a few records. 

Dean walked into his bathroom and grabbed two towels and tossed one to Castiel. "There's shirts in that dresser by the closet, there might be some in the closet too, but I doubt it because I am too lazy to hang them up. Wear whatever you want."

Dean was trying to towel dry his hair, which had gotten completely soaked and actually looked really hot when wet. Castiel went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He decided not to pick a shirt that buttoned up, it probably would have been too big on him anyway. He moved some shirts around until he found Dean's collection of band shirts. He smiled when he saw an AC/DC shirt and picked that one, since there had been an AC/DC song playing in the background when he flew into Dean's lap earlier that day.

Castiel was debating on whether to go change in the bathroom or just do it quickly right where he was. He didn't want to seem like he was afraid to change in front of Dean but he kind of was since he was not even close to looking as good as Dean without a shirt. He glanced over at Dean, who was trying to towel off his jeans. He must have given up because before Castiel even had a chance to react, Dean unzipped his jeans and took them off, throwing them in a pile. Castiel almost passed out. He was in Dean's room and Dean was only wearing boxers. Castiel was glad that Dean was too busy looking for a different pair to put on to notice that Castiel had been staring at him.

Castiel turned around and quickly changed out of his brother's wet shirt and put on Dean's much more comfortable t-shirt. It was a little big on him, but not too bad. It smelled just like Dean and Castiel had to stop himself from pulling the collar up to his nose and inhaling the wonderful scent.

When he heard Dean zip up his jeans he slowly turned around. Dean smiled when he saw the shirt Castiel had picked out. "That looks good on you, it's one of my favorites." Castiel looked down, "Oh, do you want me to wear a different one?"

Dean shook his head and walked closer to Castiel. "No way, I like it better on you." Dean walked over to the dresser and pulled out a random shirt and put it on. It was dark jade green and it made his eyes look an even deeper shade of green.

"So what do you want to do? You miss being at the party?" Dean asked, running his hand through his hair to make it less flat.

"Not really. But you probably want to go back. It's cool, we can." Castiel wanted to just stay up in Dean's room and never leave.

"Nah, I really didn't want to go back down, just wasn't sure if you would be...comfortable up here or not." Dean sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Castiel to come over. "You sure you want this? I mean I need to know for sure."

Castiel nodded and slowly walked closer to Dean. He was trying his best to relax, Dean was being so patient with him, so he wanted to try to just talk to him since he was trying so hard to make him comfortable.

Castiel was a few inches from Dean when Dean pulled him into his lap. "You know I have wanted to do this all day, ever since you landed in my lap earlier. Haven't been able to stop thinking it about since."

Dean ran his finger along Castiel's jaw and gently turned his head up a little so his face was at the perfect angle. When Dean's finger slid across his face it felt like fire was tearing across his skin. Dean slowly leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. Dean had been staring at Castiel's lips all day, wondering how great it would feel to kiss him. It was even better than he had imagined. His lips were so soft. Dean was trying his best to take things extra slow for Castiel, and he was amazed that he was able to control himself so well, considering he was hornier than he had ever been in his life.

Dean planted a few more soft kisses to Castiel's lips before kissing his neck. He ran a trail of kisses to his ear. He lightly brushed his nose against Castiel's ear and let his teeth barely graze his neck. Castiel's breathing was becoming more and more rapid. Dean lightly sucked on his neck where it met his shoulder and Castiel moaned softly. Dean was so damn hard, and the noise Castiel just made had his dick aching to be touched. Dean trailed kisses back up Castiel's neck and over his jaw. He kissed him once lightly on the mouth then ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Dean parted his lips slightly, but when Cas did not open his, Dean lightly parted Castiel's lips with his tongue. 

Dean slowly ran his tongue around Castiel's mouth and grazed it lightly around his tongue, they both moaned into each other's mouth. Dean started slowly rocking his hips, when Castiel started to repeat his motion he put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck and one around his waist, he pulled him closer and gradually deepened the kiss. Castiel's head was spinning, the way Dean kissed him made him feel unlike he had ever felt in his entire life. He knew exactly where and how to kiss him to drive him wild. He felt insane with lust and could probably have come from Dean kissing him without his dick even being touched. Castiel had been unsure of what to do with his arms, and when Dean wrapped his arms around him he did the same. He put both of his arms on Dean's back. He moaned softly, his back felt so strong and firm. Castiel loved feeling his muscles and could not wait to explore the rest of Dean's body.

Dean pulled back slightly, wanting to give Castiel a break to catch his breath, which he noticed was getting rough. They looked into each other's eyes, both of their pupils were so dilated that they were eclipsing the beautiful color of their eyes, making them appear almost completely black. Castiel was red, and his hair was messed up. Dean thought he looked so damn hot. His delicate features are what had first drawn him in. He ran his finger along his face. He wanted to give Castiel a minute so he whispered, "You promise to tell me if things go too far, tell me if you want to slow down?"

Castiel bit his lip. "I want them to go all the way." Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean softly on the lips. 

Dean kissed him back and said, "I do too, but I just want to make sure you don't rush into it because you think it is what I want. I want to do what you want and no matter how bad I want it, I can wait for you to be ready."

Castiel nodded and said, "I've been ready since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss and this time went deep right away. He ran his hands down Castiel's back and down his ass. He squeezed his ass and pulled Castiel so that he was straddling his dick. Dean kissed Castiel with all of the built up want and desire he had been holding in the entire day. Dean rolled his hips up to meet Castiel's dick and they both groaned when their aching hard erections rubbed up against each other. Castiel felt like he was going to come already, and they had barely started. Just the way Dean kissed him got him off, but when Dean put his hands on him too he felt like he was going to burst. He was certain that even if he did come that he would probably be hard again is seconds just by looking at Dean.

Castiel ran his hands down the front of Dean's shirt. He tugged lightly at the bottom of his shirt and Dean pulled his arms off of Castiel long enough for Cas to rip it off him. Castiel let his fingers run down Dean's chest. They both moaned and started kissing and grinding harder into each other. Cas let his fingers run over Dean's nipple. He tugged lightly on the small hoop in his nipple and Dean groaned. Dean ran his hands under Castiel's shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Dean kissed down Castiel's neck and down his chest. Dean licked and sucked on Castiel's nipple while playing with the other one. "Dean..." Castiel moaned. 

Dean moaned, he loved hearing Cas say his name like that. "Feel good Cas?"

Castiel nodded. Dean sucked harder on his nipple and was steadily grinding his dick against Castiel's. "Tell me how good it feels, I love hearing you say it."

Dean switched to sucking on his other nipple and Castiel sucked in a breath. "So good...I think I'm gonna..you should slow down or I'm gonna come."

Dean sped up and said, "I want you to come, I can make you hard again. Just enjoy it. I'll make you come all night baby."

As soon as Dean called him baby, Cas felt his stomach clench and his dick was spewing hot come in his boxers. "Ohhh Dean..."

Dean kissed Castiel harder and slid his hand down the back of his jeans. Cas gasped and put his head on Dean's shoulder, when Dean touched his ass it intensified his orgasm. Dean ran his hand up and down his back. Cas looked up at Dean, they looked at each other for several minutes unable to look away. Dean leaned in and kissed him softly then laid him down on the bed. Dean leaned over and kissed him again, caressing his face. "You want more, or do you want to stop?"

Castiel was panting but frantically shaking his head. "No! No don't stop."

"Do you want me to take your pants off, or do you want me to wait?" Dean didn't want to overwhelm him so he figured he would let him decide.

Castiel froze, he had never been naked in front of anyone else, especially a hot guy. Dean kissed Castiel and said, "Do you want me to turn the lights off and I can take mine off first, then when you are ready you can?"

Castiel nodded, grateful that Dean had practically read his mind. Just then Castiel's phone vibrated. He knew it was Gabriel because no one else usually called him, except sometimes Sam.

Dean got up off the bed and laughed, "Be right back, I'll go to the bathroom so you can talk to your brother real quick." 

Castiel fumbled to answer his phone. He sighed, and whispered loudly, "What Gabe?"

Castiel heard Gabe laugh, "Ohhh sorry am I interrupting something?"

Castiel was getting impatient and hissed, "YES... so what do you want?"

Gabe was actually a little shocked that his brother had said yes. "Oh dude I'm sorry, seriously. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, me and Sam are gonna hook up with those girls. So are you guys hooking up? Wait I know it's none of my business. Did he at least kiss you yet?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes. I'm great. Best I've ever been, so..."

Gabriel laughed, "Have fun...so I guess we will see each other tomorrow. Don't worry about anything, you can tell me all about it later. You enjoy the best night of your life with your dream man. I'm happy for you lil' bro. Later."

Castiel hung up and shut the phone off. He definitely did not want Gabe interrupting him again. Dean came back in the room a few minutes later and turned the lights off. "You good?"

Castiel thought a minute. He wanted to go wipe the come off, so he got up, "Give me a minute."

Dean pulled Castiel in close for a hug "Take your time." Castiel was so close that he could feel Dean's hard dick and remembered that he had not come yet. He decided to be bold for once in his life and said, "You should be ready when I get back."

Dean kissed Castiel, "Oh I'm always ready for you." Castiel smiled and said, "I mean be ready and naked."

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as he kissed him. "I'm glad you are finally getting over your shyness. It's hot."

Castiel went into Dean's bathroom and tried to wipe most of the come off of himself. He could hardly believe he had just told Dean what he did, he was nervous but ready because he wanted Dean to have sex with him so bad.

Castiel took a deep breath and decided to take his jeans off but leave his boxers on, he had been trapped in the tight denim all day and he needed a break from it. He opened the door and slowly walked toward the bed, kind of wishing he had not told Dean to turn the lights off because now he could not really see Dean. As soon as Castiel climbed on the bed, Dean gently picked him up and laid him back against the pillows. "Want me to light a candle? I know you're more comfortable in the dark but I want to be able to see your beautiful face...and those angel eyes."

Castiel felt his heart race, he had never had anyone compliment his looks before. Especially not a guy that he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world. Castiel smiled and nodded, forgetting Dean could barely see him. "Yeah, I wanna see you too. You are so fucking hot." Dean laughed a little and lit a candle on the table next to the bed. "What?" Castiel asked, wondering why Dean was laughing. 

"Nothing, just I never heard you swear before. I will have to see if I can get more out of you." Dean lit a second candle on the other side of the bed. "That good, or too much?"

Castiel looked up and almost gasped. The way the candle light made Dean look was unbelievable, there were no words to describe how hot he looked. Dean ran his fingers down Castiel's face. "God you look more beautiful than I could ever describe Cas." Dean said and leaned into kiss him softly on the lips.

Dean deepened the kiss and spread Castiel's legs apart enough so he could fit in between them. He leaned on his elbows on either side of Castiel and kissed his neck, this time trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. He took his time to kiss and lick every inch of Castiel's upper body. He did not care if it took him all night to finally have sex with him, he was determined to make Castiel's first time perfect. Cas was running his fingers through Dean's hair. When Dean would suck down on him, he would pull on his hair harder and thrust his hips up. He had gotten hard again in a matter of seconds.

Castiel wanted Dean back up to kiss him so he pulled his head up until Dean came back up and kissed him for several minutes. Castiel ran his hands down Dean's back, forgetting that he had told him to take the rest of his clothes off until he slid his hands further down Dean's back and his hands were on his ass. He groaned when he felt Dean's firm ass. He could not stop running his hands all over it and squeezing. Dean moaned and ran his dick over Castiel's boxers.  Castiel gasped and moaned Dean's name.

"Feel good baby?" Dean whispered in his ear, his breath making his skin feel like it was on fire.

"Mmm so good.." Castiel gasped when Dean started kissing down his neck, making sure to suck down on the pressure points and all of the sensitive spots. He was kissing his abdomen when he ran his finger down the front of his boxers, right over Castiel's leaking dick. "Dean" Cas moaned, having Dean touch his dick even through his boxers just for a second felt so damn good. Dean ran his palm over his dick and kissed Cas's thighs. He kissed and then licked his dick through his boxers. Cas moaned, the feeling of Dean's hot tongue making him ache for Dean to touch him some more.

"Ready for me to take these off yet?" Dean asked tugging on Castiel's boxers. 

Dean ran his hand along the waist band and stuck his hand in, running his finger up and down his shaft. "Oh fuck yes." Castiel moaned when Dean's skin came in contact with his.

Castiel lifted his hips while Dean pulled off his boxers. He spread Cas's legs a little further apart. He stretched up to kiss Cas one more time before going down on his knees and licking Castiel's dick. He started just licking his shaft, making stripes up and down but purposely avoiding the head. After a few minutes Castiel was heavily panting and breathing. Dean finally sucked down on the tip for a few seconds. Cas gasped and bucked his hips into Dean's mouth. Dean hollowed his cheeks out and let Cas fuck his mouth, and when Castiel felt his dick hit the back of Dean's throat a few times he was coming before he even knew what hit him. Dean sucked on his dick for a few more seconds while Castiel moaned and spasmed around the bed.

He went back up and kissed Castiel's neck until his breathing slowed down.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Oh my god Dean that was so fucking...oh god that felt better than anything I have ever...but I am so sorry I came again. I don't want you to-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas for several minutes. "I don't ever want you to apologize for coming. It just means I am doing it right. I love making you come baby."

Castiel smiled at that, but then scrunched his eyebrows. Dean kissed the spot where his eyebrows were pushed together. "Damn it's hot when you make that face." 

"Dean, it's not fair that I came twice and you haven't at all. I want to suck your-"

Dean kissed Cas again, waiting for him to calm down. "Not tonight. Tonight is all about you. So do you want to have sex?"

Castiel licked his lips and nodded. "Yes, but at least let me jerk you off or something. It's not fair you do everything."

Dean laid down on his side next to Cas and pulled Castiel next to him so that he was on his side too. "You can do that while I get you ready. Um...have you ever you know...had anything up there?"

Castiel bit his lip. He knew Dean probably had guessed that he was a virgin, but maybe he meant his fingers. Dean kissed Cas and said, "You don't have to tell me I just didn't know if you know what it feels like the first time, it is a little uncomfortable at first."

Cas shook his head, "Not really, I have tried to finger myself a few times but I didn't really..."

Dean nodded and reached over to the table next to his bed and pulled out a tiny bottle and a condom.

"Ok I'm gonna slowly finger you, but it will burn a little, feel like pressure. If it is too much tell me and I can slow down or stop. Promise me you will tell me ok? If you aren't ready it's ok. If you say you are ready and you aren't when I try putting my dick in you it will hurt even worse so just be honest. I won't get mad." Dean squirted some lube on his fingers and set the bottle on the pillow.

Castiel nodded. "I promise." He couldn't believe how amazing Dean was. Not only did he have a perfect body and face but he was so loving and sweet that Castiel was starting to love him more and more every minute. He couldn't get over how much Dean cared and how perfect he made everything. 

Dean put one of Cas's legs on his waist and moved it around until he found a good position. "Trust me, when I hit your prostate it will all be worth it."

Dean started kissing Castiel again and ran his hand over his ass. Cas slid his hand down Dean's chest and when he got a little further down his stomach he felt his dick. He ran his finger down his shaft and was surprised how long his finger ran down until he reached the base. He was so damn big. Huge. Cas was wondering if he would even fit all of his dick into him.

Dean felt Cas tense up. "Relax babe, breathe."

Dean kissed him deeper and ran his finger along the outside of Cas's hole until he felt Cas relax a little. Cas was stoking Dean's dick in slow, even movements.

Dean played with Cas's rim and ran his hand along Cas's dick, which was already hard again. He felt the tip of his finger slide in. He slowly circled around until he was knuckle deep inside. Castiel was stoking his dick harder now, so he pushed his finger all the way inside. Cas ran his finger over the tip of Dean's dick and over the slit, causing Dean to moan, "Mmm Cas...damn feels so good."

Cas felt heat coursing through his body, hearing Dean moan in a low sexy voice was so fucking hot.

Dean slowly slid his finger out and eased another finger in along with it when he slid back in. Dean couldn't wait to be inside, it felt so nice and tight. Castiel squeezed Dean's dick a little, so Dean circled his fingers inside of him until he relaxed enough that he was knuckle deep. Dean drug his fingers against the silky smooth skin of Cas's asshole and suddenly Cas was moaning Dean's name over and over. He was thrusting his fist hard and fast over Dean's dick and pushing back on his fingers. Dean groaned at the stimulation he had waited and thought about all day, it felt so fucking good to have Cas jerking him off.

"Told you it would be worth it when I hit that spot baby. Tell me how good it feels." Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's as he pounded his fingers down on his prostate and rubbed his perineum with his thumb. Castiel was practically screaming but Dean didn't care. By now the music was so loud downstairs no one would ever hear them anyway. "Dean....shit...so fucking good...oh my god...."

Dean managed to get another finger in without moving from Cas's sweet spot too much. "Get into it baby. God you look so hot, turning me on so damn much."

Cas was pounding down on his fingers and Dean wanted to be in him so bad he could barely stand it. He had to ring his fingers around the base of his cock so he wouldn't come. The way Castiel was screaming his name and stroking his dick was so fucking hot. "Dean...p-please...fuck me De..."

Dean rolled Castiel over so he was on his back. As bad as he wanted to bend him over and really pound in to him, he promised himself he would make it special his first time, the second time though was going to be pure kinky.

Dean struggled to get the condom on because his hands were shaking so bad, he had pictured this exact moment all day. He grabbed he lube and rubbed it all over his dick. He put a little more on his finger and ran his finger along Cas's rim. He ran the tip of his dick along the edge of Cas's rim and laid over Cas so he could kiss him while he slowly entered him.

Dean teased the tip of his dick in and out. Gradually the ring of muscle relaxed enough that he was about half way in. Dean kissed Cas's neck and ran his hand down his body. "Damn Cas...feels so fucking good...so nice and tight...god it feels so good." Dean had never felt anything so tight, and it felt so amazing. 

Dean circled his hips to try and ease his dick in a little further. Dean kissed Cas one last time before kneeling between his legs for a better angle. He ran his hands up and down Castiel's body. Cas moaned and arched his back, allowing Dean in a little further. Dean slowly stroked Castiel's dick, making slow circles over the tip. Dean wrapped one of Cas's legs around his waist and then stooped down a little to put the other over his shoulder. Dean was almost in all the way, he slowly pulled his dick almost all the way out and rammed it back in about half way. 

Dean was slowly sliding his dick back out when Cas started moaning and bucking his hips up and down, trying to push down on Dean. Dean held Castiel's hips and pushed them down on to him while he thrust his dick in and he felt his balls bounce off of Cas's ass. They both groaned. Dean felt Castiel's hole clenching down on him. Dean rocked his hips in and out as fast as he could. "Feel good Cas?"

Cas moaned, "Fuck yeah...so fucking good...harder..." 

Dean took Cas's leg from around his hip and put it over his shoulder. He slowly pulled out almost all the way and rammed back in. Dean rocked his hips and got into a steady motion, it felt better than any sexual experience Dean ever had. He tweaked Cas's nipples and started thrusting his fist in the same motion as he was pumping in and out of him. "Ohh Cas...so fucking good."

Dean shifted slightly, then heard Cas gasp. His mouth fell open and he was panting hard. "Mmm baby...am I hitting it just right?" Cas looked up at Dean and nodded hard.

"Get ready baby, gonna do it as hard as I can."

Dean held on the the headboard of the bed and with all of his strength he pounded down into Cas's ass. They both practically screamed. Dean didn't care because it felt so fucking good. Cas was holding a pillow over his face to try to muffle the screams and moans that kept flying out of his mouth because it felt so good while Dean pounded in and out as hard as he could. Cas arched his back again, allowing Dean to plunge in as deep as he could go, Dean felt Cas clench around him and Cas's body totally relaxed, he grabbed Cas's dick and only had to stoke it a few times and Cas came. The look on his face and the way he said Dean's name when he came made Dean feel like he was about to come. Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest and lifted his hips more so Dean could plunge in all the way. Dean could feel his toes begin to curl and his stomach was in a huge knot. He thrust into Cas as hard as he could, trying desperately not to scream his lungs out when he came, it felt so fucking good that his body felt practically boneless, the only reason he was not collapsing being that he did not want to crush Castiel. Dean thrust in and out a few more times and kissed Cas softly on the lips. That had been the best orgasm of his entire life. He had to blink several times because for a minute he thought he had gone blind. He slowly pulled out of Cas and carefully pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash.

Dean pulled Cas onto his chest and they just laid there for several minutes, gasping for air.  Dean ran his hand through Castiel's hair and down his back. He held him close and kissed the top of his head.

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked still feeling ecstasy from his orgasm.

Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled. "That was...wow." Cas had no idea what to even say. It had been the best day of his life before Dean had sex with him, but now...he had no words because he was beyond feeling happy. He felt so much love, and he could barley form any thoughts or words because he had just had the most amazing orgasm. "I-I love you Dean." 

Dean pulled Castiel so that he was on top of him. He kissed him for a long time, slow sensual kisses. "Love you Cas, more than anything. Will you sleep here with me tonight?"

Castiel grinned and nodded, "Of course, but only if we get to do that again when we wake up."

 

 


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up laying across Dean and can hardly believe that this is all not just an amazing dream. There is a lot of fluff but also lots of sex. Dean asks Cas to move in with him which leads to more sex. This chapter is kind of long but it is setting up for the rest of the story. I also wanted to have Cas start to become less shy because of Dean, and Dean is changing for the better because of Cas.

Castiel shifted, his arm that was wrapped around Dean tightening, holding him closer. He had been awake for at least a half hour but he had barley moved. He didn't want to wake Dean up, didn't want this to ever end. They fit perfectly together, as cliched as it sounded, like his body was made to lay in this exact position. He could stay like this forever, Dean's arm wrapped around him and his head resting on Dean's chest. His head rose and fell with Dean's even breaths. Last night he kept trying to stay awake thinking that the day had been so perfect and unbelievable that it had to be a dream and he never wanted it to end but he fell asleep, hypnotized by the steady beat of Dean's heart. They had stayed up for hours kissing and talking, Cas found it so easy to talk to Dean and he loved him so much.

What Castiel didn't realize was that Dean was awake, thinking the same thing. He had looked down at his Cas earlier that morning, so peaceful and beautiful when he was sleeping, almost angelic. His striking black hair messy, which looked extremely sexy. The contrast of it against his skin, which was so creamy next to Dean's dark tan skin. The fairness of his skin made his beautiful deep cerulean blue eyes stand out even more. When Dean looked down again, those eyes were looking back up at him. Those eyes that he got lost in, could stare at for hours because they drew him in and pulled him under like he was drowning in the blue ocean of his angel eyes.

Castiel saw Dean smile, his beautiful smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes and pushed the dimples in that made Castiel melt. He could see so much love in Dean's perfect green eyes. He also could stare at his eyes forever, and the longer he looked the more beautiful they got. The green was hypnotizing, it was so deep they seemed to almost shimmer, especially when he was looking at Cas.

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head, "Sleep ok?"

Castiel nodded and smiled, "Never better." He tried to get up but when he did his head was throbbing. He put his hand on his head and laid back.

"What's wrong baby, you ok?" Dean asked, concern and worry flashing in his eyes.

"Yeah, just have a headache. I'm not exactly used to drinking like that. Or at all. My head is pounding." Castiel scooted up so that he was laying his head on the pillow next to Dean. Dean's forehead was creased with concern, so Cas leaned up and kissed it. "I'm fine, just need an aspirin or something."

Dean kissed Castiel's head. "I know an even better cure for a hangover headache."

Cas did the confused scrunched eyebrow thing that drove Dean wild. "What? Drink the same thing when you get up or take a shower?"

Dean smiled and said, "Maybe you should take a little break from drinking, and we will take a shower together after I give you the cure."

Cas grinned and shyly admitted, "I've been thinking about what it would be like to take a shower with you ever since yesterday at the store when you said you hadn't taken a shower yet." 

Dean planted a soft kiss on his lips, then decided one was not enough and kissed him a few more times, the last one much more passionate. "You know the entire time I was in the shower I was thinking about how awesome it would be to take one with you. I've never looked forward to taking a shower before, but today I am."

Castiel felt his heart beating faster. It was not going to be as easy to be outgoing without the alcohol calming his nerves, but he knew that he should not be so anxious because Dean was really patient, sweet and trying his best to take things slow for him. Even though they had sex the night before, it had been dark and he was still apprehensive about Dean seeing him without any clothes on. But he would have to get over that because it would mean he got to see Dean, and he had not gotten a good full body view of him naked. He would probably have a stroke, last night just seeing him shirtless in the kitchen had almost caused him to pass out.

"So what's this miracle cure for headaches?" Cas asked Dean, running his hand over his chest.

"Hot morning sex." Dean said as he pulled Castiel on top of him. Dean kissed Cas's neck and sucked on it lightly. "That is if you want it, I remember that was your terms for spending the night with me."

Castiel felt his face blush a little, he could not believe how bold he had been last night. He knew that he had to stop being so timid, especially because it was so easy to be around Dean and talk to him, he really should not feel nervous at all. It was just hard when Dean was so perfect. 

"I will always want it." Cas said and kissed Dean's neck.

Castiel ran his hands down Dean's chest while Dean ran his hands up Cas's back. They had both already been hard when they woke up. Dean slowly rolled his hips so that their dicks were rubbing against each other, sliding between their stomachs. Cas traced his finger along the tiny ring in Dean's nipple.

"How bad did this hurt?" Cas asked Dean, not being able to imagine the amount of pain piercing your nipple would cause.

"Not that bad, it was totally worth it. Do you like it when I play with your nipples?" Dean asked, running his fingers along Cas's nipples and rolling them around with his fingers until the were hard.

Cas nodded, "Yeah, especially when you were...um..." Cas still felt awkward saying things like 'when you were fucking me', but he knew Dean knew what he meant.

"Well when you have it pierced and you do it, especially during sex, it feels even better. You need to tell me when you like something, I want to figure out all of your kinks." Dean kissed Cas's forehead and leaned his forehead against Cas's. "So how do you want me to give it to you?"

Cas blinked and chewed on his lip. He wasn't really sure how to answer Dean, and he hated to ask him what he meant and sound so inexperienced. 

Dean ran his finger down Cas's spine, causing him to shiver. "Do you want to stay on top of me, or like we did last night?" Dean kissed Cas's neck and sucked down while he ran his finger down his ass crack.

"Or you can lay on your stomach. We can try sideways but it won't be very easy. Anyway you want." Dean ran his hand along Cas's ass cheek and softly massaged it.

"I don't know, any way will be amazing so whatever you want to do." Cas started sucking on Dean's neck. When Dean started moaning he sucked down harder. Dean put his hand around both of their cocks and slid his hand over them, so they were sliding against his hand and each other. It started to feel so good that Cas sucked down on Dean as hard as he could, and Dean liked how it felt so much that he started pumping his fist faster and faster. Dean could feel pre-come sliding down his hands so he gradually slowed down, wanting to wait until he was inside Cas to come. They were both panting and extremely horny.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's neck and when he saw a large purple mark, his eyes grew huge and he started freaking out. "Oh my god Dean I'm so sorry I..."

Dean wasn't really sure what Cas was apologizing for so he kissed him until he calmed down. "Why're you apologizing? It was feeling good I shouldn't have stopped I just thought you would want to have sex before we took a shower so-"

Cas stopped him saying, "No not that, I mean I left a big bruise on your neck."

Dean laughed softly, "It's just a hickey. I don't care. It's kind of hot that you want to mark me up and show everyone I belong to you."

Cas felt kind of stupid for not knowing it was just a hickey. "Is it annoying to be with a virgin?"

Dean stopped laughing. "What? NO. You could never be annoying Cas, and you aren't even a virgin anymore."

Cas smiled a little, "Well technically I am still half a virgin."

Dean kissed Cas on the nose then on his lips and said, "I guess I am half a virgin too then."

Castiel remembered assuming Dean had messed around with guys by the way his roommate talked about it, and when he asked Dean about it the night before he said he had fooled around a few times. He didn't realize that Dean had never let a guy fuck him. "Really?"

Dean kissed him "Yeah, we will both be each other's firsts. I mean only if you want to do that. If not it's ok."

Cas did want to do it eventually but he would never be able to do it like Dean. "Y-yeah, I do but I don't know.... It wouldn't be good for you."

"Why wouldn't it be good for me?" Dean ran his hand back up and down Cas's back and lightly massaged his shoulders.

"Well I have no idea what I am doing. When you do it...it is so perfect and amazing, but I would never-" Cas stopped talking because Dean's mouth caught his and he was sliding his tongue around his mouth. Dean stopped suddenly and didn't do anything, letting Cas take over. He let Cas kiss him for several minutes before pulling away.

"See? You just kissed me and I loved it. It would never not be good because it is you. You are perfect Cas, I want you because I love you, not because you are some expert on sex. Anyone can have lots of sex but there is only one person I love, and that's you." Dean put his finger under Cas's chin and tilted it up so he was looking into his eyes. "Please stop worrying about things that don't matter. Just do what feels good and it will feel good for me too. I wish you had more confidence in yourself. You are hot, and sexy and perfect and I love you."

Cas felt his eyes watering and nodded. He was so happy that Dean said those things.

Dean saw tears in Cas's eyes and immediately thought he had upset him in some way. Dean slid his fingers across Cas's eyes to wipe away the tears. "Shit Cas, I'm sorry, don't...I-I didn't mean it to sound like I was mad or something."

Cas smiled, "I'm not crying, my eyes just watered because you...you are just too perfect. You just make me beyond happy. The things you say and the way you take things slow even though I know it sucks for you and know exactly how to make everything perfect, you deal with me asking stupid virgin questions. It is just hard to believe someone like you would want to be with someone like me."

Dean ran his finger down Cas's face, he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "First of all, it doesn't suck, and we really aren't taking things that slow if you think about it. Who cares if you don't know things or ask me things, I would rather experience your first time with things and make it perfect because  _you_  are perfect . You are beyond perfect Cas. I think it is the other way around, I don't know why on earth you would want to be with a guy like me, I've done so many fucked up things."

Cas shook his head and propped himself up a little. "Stop. Dean I can't believe you don't realize how perfect you are."

Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair. "I'm the furthest thing from perfect. I could go on all day why you are perfect, and I wish you would realize that you are."

Cas laid back down on top of Dean, he felt Dean's hard dick on his stomach. He couldn't believe he had been rambling on about crazy things, Dean had been ready, and so had he, so ready to have sex and Cas wouldn't stop talking. He knew Dean must actually love him to put up with that. "Damn I never talk this much ever, you probably want me to shut up already. We could have already been..."

"I like talking to you Cas. I want to get to know you. I want to know everything about you. I hope you aren't thinking I just want to be with you for sex." Cas shook his head. "Well I'm not. I wanted to get to know you since a few weeks ago when I picked Sam up, and then when I met you yesterday...I was falling in love, no I mean I'm  _in_  love with you Cas. Really. Sex is just an added bonus, and we will always have plenty of time for that." Dean kissed Cas but Cas pulled away.

"I love you too Dean, and..wait, what do you mean a few weeks ago?" Cas had no idea that Dean had noticed him before yesterday.

Dean grinned, "Who's idea do you think it was to have you guys spend the night. I saw you one day standing outside with Sam, so I made sure to come by each day at the same time. Then when Sam said he wanted to have you guys over I told him to have you guys stay all weekend."

Castiel was speechless. He could not believe that Dean had actually been checking him out and wanted him for almost as long as Cas had.

Castiel suddenly remembered something he had been thinking about since Dean had first talked to him at the store. "When you first talked to me, you called me Cas, no one has ever done that before. What made you want to call me Cas?"

Dean chewed on his lip. He didn't want to tell Cas that he had jerked off a few times thinking about him and that he said his name like that once and liked how it sounded. "Well I asked Sam who his two friends were, and when I figured out you were Castiel...I thought about calling you Cas. Do you want me to call you Castiel instead?"

Cas shook his head. "No, I really like it. Maybe I should just go by that now?"

Dean kissed Cas and whispered. "Nah I like it being my name for you. You're my Cas and no one else's. I like Castiel but it's up to you."

Cas felt heat surging through his body. He liked hearing Dean say he was  _his_  Cas. He wanted to have a name for Dean too. "What should I call you then? I need something...I mean you are mine right?"

Dean laughed, "Of course I'm yours. You gotta come up with that on your own. So um... does that mean you want to be my...boyfriend?" Dean felt a little weird asking, he had just assumed they were now together but Dean had never been one for titles like that. But he knew things like that mattered to Cas and he wanted him to know that he was dedicated to him now.

Cas's eyes grew big and he felt his eyes begin to water again. "You would want that?" he whispered.

Dean pulled Cas down so he was laying flat on top of him. He held him tight and Cas could feel Dean's heart beating fast, almost as fast as his.  "More than anything. I just want you to know, I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I know you have probably heard things about me, and I hope you don't dwell on my past and let anything I have done...make you lose respect or trust in me. When I did those things I had never experienced love. I've never felt it or said it to anyone before you. I know I only want to be with you Cas and please believe me that I never want to be with anyone else and I swear to you I never will."

Cas felt tears spilling down his cheeks, he wished he could stop them but he couldn't. He never thought that someone would love him, especially like this. Even last night when Dean had first said he liked him, he had no idea that Dean would ever feel this strongly about him. He knew Dean meant what he said.

"I trust you Dean. I don't care what you did in the past. I would never judge you for that. I-I can tell you mean it. You are so fucking amazing Dean and I love you. I would never ever do anything to hurt you because now that I am with you I could never imagine not being with you. I respect you because you respect me and treat me so good. I love you De." Cas wiped the tears out of his eyes. "God I hate how emotional I am getting. You probably think I'm acting like a girl."

Dean rolled Cas around so that Cas was now laying underneath him. He kissed his wet cheeks and wiped the tears off of his face. "I would never think that. That's one of the things I love about you. You are so....sensitive and caring. Everything I never was. Maybe this is new for you, I know that ever since I have met you I feel like a different person. I've never been a romantic person or want to do things like that but...I guess when you love someone they change you for the better. I want to do things like that for you. I want to give you everything you want and do things for you so you know I love you. I'm still new to all this but I know I was probably a total dick in past in relationships, I never even really wanted to be in one. It was just... for sex. But I mean of course I want to have sex with you but that is not the first thing on my mind, first I kept thinking about how perfect I wanted it to be for you. See now I won't shut up. But as cheesy and cliched as it sounds...it's like you're my...my..." Dean paused not knowing if he should say it or not.

"Soul mate" they both said at the same time.

Dean looked down at Cas, "How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't, it was what I was thinking. I...I feel like you are my soul mate. I feel the same way you do, well not the past relationships part, but everything else. I just feel...like I finally can be myself around someone and that the only thing that matters right now is being with you. The only thing I want is to be with you." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and saw that they were shimmering, they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly on the lips. 

"I know you are my soul mate Cas, I knew when I first saw you and especially the first time I looked into your eyes and could not look away." Dean kissed Cas for several minutes before pulling away, laughing softly, "You know it is crazy, I know I want to be with you the rest of my life, and there are so many things I have no idea about you. I don't even know how old you are or when your birthday is..."

"I'm going to be 16 on Thursday." Cas lied, seeing what Dean would say.

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. "Well that might complicate things a little, but I don't really care. I-"

Dean stopped talking when Castiel burst out laughing. "S-Ssorry." he choked out, "but you should have seen..." Cas paused to try to stop laughing. He took a deep breath. "Whew. Ok, but you should have seen your face, I'm totally kidding. I'm going to be eighteen. At least you didn't say it wouldn't work out."

Dean took a breath. He had been a little scared there for a minute, thinking he was so screwed if anyone found out, not that age would have stopped him. "That was pretty good. So when will you be 18?"

"I was serious about that. So you turn twenty-two in January right?" Cas asked

"Yeah...how'd you know?" Dean asked distractedly, he had an idea already forming in his head.

"Told you I was just a little stalkerish." Cas said, turning red.

Dean leaned down and kissed him, "As bad as I want to have sex with you right now I gotta ask one more thing."

Cas nodded, waiting to hear what Dean was going to say.

"Well, first of all we have to throw you a party, oh wait you are a twin, so for both of you.."

"No, I don't like parties that much. I would rather have a private party with you." Cas grinned, "Like last night."

"Oh there will be plenty of that on your birthday, well everyday. Everyday you can come here." Dean paused for a minute to lay on his side, tired of propping himself over Castiel. He had to save his strength for when they started having sex. "But I was thinking...it is going to really fucking suck when you have to go back home. I didn't realize that you would be 18 so soon. I have no idea what your situation is with your parents and stuff but maybe...maybe since you will legally be an adult... you could come live with me when you turn 18...if you want."

Castiel pushed Dean's shoulder until he was laying flat, then he climbed on top of him and started kissing him, the most passionately he had ever kissed him. He started kissing down his neck, making another hickey below the one he had made earlier, he was slowly rolling his hips and dragging his dick across Dean's

Dean moaned but tried to stifle a laugh. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"MMM HMM" Castiel loudly answered, still sucking on Dean's neck.

Dean smiled and ran his hand down Cas's back. He started grinding his hips and letting his dick slide along Cas's. He slid his hand in between them like he had before and wrapped his fist around both of their hard cocks. As he pumped his fist up and down he also started playing with Cas's ass.

Castiel lifted his head up and moaned. "You sure you'd want me here all the time?"

Dean nodded his head. "Never want you to leave baby."

"I don't think it would be a problem to just do move it now but I really don't know if I can wait for you to fuck me so.." Cas moaned as Dean slid a finger in his ass. "Uhhh damn...so let's talk about it later."

Dean slowly eased his hand off of their leaking erections. Cas went back to sucking a third hickey on Dean but paused to ask him, "You sure you want me to put hickeys on you?"

Cas ran his finger over Dean's nipple and moved his hips up and down so that his dick rubbed harder into Dean's, as Dean moaned, "Shit Cas...mmm.... yes..told you...mark me up so everyone knows I belong to you."

"I want everyone to know I belong to you too...suck on my neck at the same time." Cas replied kissing Dean's lips.

Dean started sucking on Cas's neck, when he started sucking down hard, Cas moaned and started sucking down on Dean's neck even harder. Dean tweaked one of Castiel's nipples and slid a second finger into Cas, which caused Cas to suck down harder on Dean's neck. Dean moaned and moved down Cas's neck to make another one. He started rubbing Cas's balls with his thumb and stroked the sensitive skin underneath as he slid a third finger in. 

Castiel started gasping and bit down on Dean's neck, causing Dean to let go of Cas's nipple and start fisting their cocks together again. Cas leaned back onto Dean's fingers and felt him push down on his prostate. Cas tried to fight back the scream when Dean started pounding down on to it over and over. He used Dean's neck to try to drown out the noises coming out of his mouth. "De...oh god.. feels so fucking good."

Dean fisted their dicks harder, grinding his hips into it which caused even more friction. They both came at about the same time, hot cum spreading across their chests and abdomens. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Dean was gasping to catch his breath too, neither of them caring that they were stuck together in their own spunk.

"Your headache go away?" Dean asked, still breathing heavily.

Cas though about it for a moment before saying, "If I say yes, do I still get the cure?"

Dean grinned, "Always. You can have it anytime you want. You wanna ride me?"

Cas chewed on his lip, he did and he was getting less and less anxious but still didn't think he would be able to do it very good.

Dean pulled a pillow case off of one of the pillows and moved Cas enough to wipe all of the cum off of them. He tossed it on the floor and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

"No way you should be worrying about not being able to do it right. You just made me come from sucking on my neck." Dean kissed Cas's neck and ran his tongue over the beautiful hickeys he had just made.

"You came because you were jacking us off." Cas moaned when Dean grazed his teeth along his neck, his breath making his skin feel like it was burning.

"I came because it was hot how you were sucking on me...and..." Dean trailed off and started running his hands down Cas's back until he reached his ass and started massaging it.

"And?" Cas was waiting for Dean to reply. He ran his hand down Dean's chest and past his stomach. Dean was already hard again, and so was he.

"I don't know you just sound hot when you come and it made me come. I love hearing you moan. You called me De and it sounded really hot because you said it as you came." Dean laughed. Then he started moaning when Cas wrapped his fist around his dick and started rubbing the tip with his thumb. "Damn Cas.....shit...see you know what you are doing...damn that feels good."

Castiel moved off of Dean and laid on his side next to him. He leaned in and kissed Dean while he ran his hand down his body. When got down to his stomach, where the blankets had been pulled up over both of them, he pushed it down off of him. He laid his head on Dean's shoulder and played with his dick. Cas could just lay there and stare at Dean's body all day, he was so perfect and he still could not believe that Dean was his boyfriend. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life, and he couldn't help thinking that pretty soon every morning would be like this.

Dean slid his hand under the covers and ran his hand down Cas's back.

"Why do you get to stay under the covers?" Dean said as he traced Cas's ass with his finger.

Cas ran his fingers up and down Dean's dick and across the slit, spreading the pre-come down his shaft. Dean moaned as Cas ran his hand lightly over his balls.

"Cuz you are fucking hot and I just want to look at you. Fuck...your dick is so... huge." Castiel bent down to suck on Dean's nipple while he ran his palm over his erection. Dean rolled his hips into Cas's hand and moaned when Cas squeezed his nipple between his teeth as he started pumping his cock in his hand.

"You're just as fucking hot. Actually you're hotter." Dean said and tried sliding the blanket off of him.

"De..." 

Dean pulled Cas's head up and gave him a light kiss. "You know I would never make you do anything you don't want to do...but unless you only want to do things at night when it is pitch black...someday you might have to let me see you naked. I think you're hot. Sexy. You are the only guy I have ever been attracted to, so that makes you the sexiest man ever to me."

Cas smiled and knew he was being ridiculous to be shy in front of Dean. Dean obviously loved him and he needed to get out of his mind that just because he thought Dean was hot and compared himself to his perfection. Cas sighed. "Ok...it's just hard because you are so hot and perfect and I'm not, well I don't think I am."

Dean kissed Cas and whispered, "I never say things I don't mean. I love you and I think you are hot and perfect. Just...no more thinking that you aren't ok?"

Cas nodded and slowly pulled the covers off of himself and straddled Dean. He leaned down to kiss him hard and deep. 

Dean ran his hands down Cas's body. "So fucking perfect Cas." Dean kissed Cas while he ran his hands over his ass, he slid a finger in and when he realized he was still able to put three fingers in him he reached under the pillow for the lube.

"Ready to try to ride me? Don't worry, you won't be doing everything. I can still do a lot from underneath and I can hold your hips and pump you up and down if you get tired. But if you don't like it-"

"I doubt that I would ever not like anything you do...and yes, I know what you are going to say next, tell you if I want to stop." Cas licked his lips, "So how do I...?"

Dean lifted Cas's hips until he was kneeling on either side of Dean's hips. "Just...uh, sit down on me. Slowly. Once you are in just rock back and forth and do whatever feels good. If you don't like it  you can lay on your stomach and I'll bend you over the mattress. Even if you do like it I kind of still want to bend you over the mattress after you come, it will feel so good. I'm gonna make you come two times in a row. Been thinking about bending you over for a long time."

Cas grinned down at Dean. "Can't wait 'til we can do this all day everyday."

"Me too, You are definitely going to be sore after this weekend. Better get used to it you will probably never walk the same again." Dean laughed as he held Castiel's hip with one hand and his dick with the other while Cas maneuvered himself onto it.

After a few minutes of easing down and with Dean's help, Cas finally was able to take in all of Dean's dick and started rocking slowly back and forth.

"So hot...damn Cas...you look so hot riding my dick." Dean moaned as Cas started picking up the pace and grinding down on him harder. Cas was already feeling like he could come at any second when Dean started running his hands all over his body, muttering about how hot Cas was and how it felt so good.

"Lean forward a little." Dean said as he put his hands on Cas's hips. "I wanna show you something."

Cas put his hands on Dean's chest and leaned forward, Dean started thrusting in and out of him and moving Cas around until he found what he was looking for. As soon as Dean's dick pounded across his prostate he felt like he was going to burst. He started bucking his hips like crazy trying to pound down on it repeatedly.

"Yeah...I knew you'd like that baby..how good does it feel?" Dean was still thrusting into Cas as hard as he could, while pushing and pulling Cas up and down to meet his thrusts. 

Cas started pinching Dean's nipples and Dean grunted, pushing as deep into Cas as he could. Dean took one hand off of Cas's hips and wrapped it around his dick. He started jerking him off while pounding into him as hard as he could. Just as he started running his pinky over Cas's perineum Cas came, painting hot white cum all over Dean's stomach. Dean thrust into him a few times then lifted Cas off of him. He set him on the bed, and wiped the come off of himself with his fingers. He slid his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. 

Cas scrunched his eyebrows at Dean. "What?" Dean asked grinning, "I love how you taste."

"Can you handle a little more?" Dean asked kissing Cas's neck softly and tracing a finger across his face.

"Always. Once I move in do we get to do this every morning?"

Dean laughed softly, "Of course, won't get out of bed until you've been satisfied."

"Then maybe we can take a shower together every morning." Cas said and Dean nodded, and before Dean could speak Cas continued, "Then maybe after we get a few things done in the afternoon we can have sex again, then evening sex, and of course bedtime sex, and sometimes-"

Dean cut Cas off with a deep, passionate kiss. "Mmm anytime, anywhere. I will always want you. Could do this all day for the rest of my life if we could. I'm so glad you are finally getting over being shy around me."

Cas ran his hands down Dean's back pulling him closer. "You still haven't come. How the hell do you last so long?"

Dean kissed down Cas's jaw. "It gets easier, well really it doesn't with you, I have to stop myself from coming a lot because you turn me on so fucking much."

Cas tilted his head. "Why don't you just do it?"

"I don't know, the longer I wait, even though it hurts sometimes, then when I finally do come it is that much better. Last night though...oh god I could come just thinking about it."

Dean ran his hands down Cas's body. He lightly massaged his muscles and kissed him. He wanted to flip him over and fuck him so bad, but he also wanted to make sure he felt good. That feeling he never had before, the one where he cared more about how Cas was feeling than getting off was overwhelming. He guessed it was because he loved Cas so much.

"Dean, fuck me. I want you to come inside me." Cas said and started kissing Dean's neck and running his fingers down his hard dick, which was leaking pre-come. 

"You sure you can take more?" Dean asked, a little concerned he had been pounding him a little too hard for the past twelve or so hours, plus with it being his first (and second, and third) time ever having sex.

Castiel rolled over and spread his legs apart. He was thinking that he really must love Dean an awful lot to willingly lay spread out in front of him, and he did. More than anything he loved Dean and he really no longer felt any shyness around him. Maybe just a little, but if someone would have told him at this exact time the day before that he would be laying like this in front of Dean he would have never in a billion years have believed it.

Dean leaned over Cas and kissed his neck. He trailed kisses down his back and over his ass. He gently pulled Cas's hips up so that his ass was sticking up in the air slightly. He figured if he put some pillows under him he might feel a little more comfortable so he took a few and slid them underneath his stomach. "You ok?"

Cas nodded and turned his head so he could watch Dean. Dean's eyes were completely dilated, and even without the beautiful green color, they still looked amazing. Dean ran his finger over Cas's asshole and down his balls. Dean was panting and his dick was throbbing. He had held back coming on purpose for this right here. He loved being able to plunge in as deep as he could. He did prefer other positions now where he could look at Castiel, and see him looking back at him, but after waiting so long the only thing he wanted was to do it this way.

Dean licked his lips and knelt down. He spread Cas's ass open and ran his tongue over his hole.

"Dean d-"

Before Castiel could object, Dean plunged his tongue deep into Cas's ass and started running his tongue along the silky smooth skin. He darted his tongue around in ways he had no idea he could move his tongue. He slid a finger over Cas's prostate and teased over it while Cas panted and groaned Dean's name over and over.

Finally Cas somehow managed to say, "De" *gasp* "Fuh" *gasp* "uhhhk" *moan* "me.. now."

It was one thing to imagine being able to do this, but it totally different seeing Cas like this, and when he started begging Dean couldn't wait any longer. He just prayed he would last more than a few seconds.

Dean heard his phone going off somewhere on the floor, probably still in his jeans where he had left them the night before. He really could care less at that moment who was calling or what they wanted. He lined himself up with Cas and pushed his back down gently, grabbing onto his hips. He was so hard he did not even need to guide himself in. It was like Cas's ass was sucking him in, he quickly slipped in all the way. A half groan half growl came out of his mouth because he was in so deep and it felt so good. He was almost afraid to move, if it felt that good to just enter he could barely imagine how quick he could come when he started moving. He bent over Cas and kissed down his back, giving himself a second to calm down because he wanted it to last forever.

The look on Dean's face when he entered him had Cas hard again in seconds. He had no idea how many times he had been hard or come in the last day, probably more than he had in his entire life. Dean got back on his knees and slowly slid his dick almost out of Cas. He held firmly on to Cas's hips and he plunged back in hard and deep. He repeated this motion a few more times and then started to rock his hips faster and harder. Pretty soon he was thrusting in and out of Castiel as hard as he possibly could, each thrust so deep that his balls kept rubbing up against Cas's. 

A steady string of curse words, moans and groans was flying out of Dean's mouth. He gasped Cas's name each time he felt himself go all the way in. He had to stop himself from coming a few times, he could not get enough of it, but it was starting to be painful not to come, he could feel he was so close. He picked Cas's hips up further. He tried to somewhat stand on the bed and half thrusted half fell into Cas, who had been practically screaming into a pillow. Each time Dean thrust into him Cas's dick would drag across either the bed or the pillows Dean had put there.

Castiel felt Dean run his fingers along his perineum and the next time Dean stood and plunged into him he was coming once again. Seeing Castiel spasm and writhe around the bed was all it took for Dean to shoot his load into Cas. It had been so good that they both had the most mind blowing blissed out, ecstasy laced orgasm ever imaginable. He thrust in and out of his ass a few more times, gasping to breathe but feeling pleasure pulse though his body. He no longer felt like he had a spine, almost feeling paralyzed, and on the last thrust fell over onto Cas who was also feeling like he had no control over his body. Dean somehow pulled himself so he was only partially laying on Cas, both of them panting, dripping sweat, and sticky with jizz but feeling better than they ever had in their entire lives. 

Dean felt himself rising and falling slightly from Cas's strained breaths and realized he needed to try harder to get off of him. He half rolled, half slid off and was laying on his side facing Cas, who was still laying over the pillows with his ass slightly propped up in the air. They laid there for several more minutes, so strung out on pure ecstasy. Castiel finally was able to move, rolling on his side to lay next to Dean. Dean still had not really moved, except for when he had forced himself off of Cas. 

Castiel ran his hand down Dean's face and leaned in to kiss him. Dean's eyes stared into his. Cas took Dean's arm and put it around his back, and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

"You ok De?" Castiel asked, glad to finally be able to be the one to ask that.

Dean slightly nodded and was slowly tracing his finger along Cas's back. Gradually he started kneading his fingers into his muscles, Cas softly moaning because it felt so amazing, especially after the orgasm. His body felt so much more sensitive to Dean touching him. Dean was finally regaining function and pulled Cas until he was holding him tightly against his chest.

He massaged Cas's shoulders and back while giving him slow sensual kisses. Cas started raking his nails lightly across Dean's back, causing him to moan softly into his mouth.

They lay there for awhile not saying a word, just holding each other, lightly touching and kissing.

Dean's phone rang for the third or fourth time. Dean ignored it and continued to kiss Castiel. 

"Ready for that shower now babe?" Dean asked.

"Maybe you should answer your phone first." Cas wondered if Sam was calling Dean, he hoped Sam was not mad that he had ditched him for his brother, but really he didn't care because he would never be able to tear himself away from Dean. But he knew they had not eaten in a very long time and they still had to have a life outside of laying around with each other all day and having sex (Even the thought of never leaving Dean's room again sounded really good).

"Nah, let's take a shower. Then I guess we can take a break long enough to see what they want. I mean mostly because you need to eat. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Even though I normally eat all day I haven't thought about food once since we came up here last night." Dean got up and pulled Cas with him. 

They tried to take as quick of a shower as they could, which really ended up being a longer shower than either of them had ever taken. If you call constant kissing, touching, licking and sucking a shower, Dean figured since there had been a little shampoo and soap involved that it counted. They managed to dry off and even get dressed which took a long time because they could not keep their hands off of each  other or stop kissing long enough. It was going to be hard to go downstairs and be around their brothers, they would definitely have to control themselves.

As Cas was getting dressed, Dean tossed the AC/DC shirt that Cas had borrowed from him the night before. "You should wear this, I love how you look in it. Plus everyone will know you're mine because they know I never let anyone touch my stuff."

Cas smiled and put Dean's shirt on, pulling the collar up and inhaling the scent. "Smells good like you." Cas turned his phone back on and saw that there was two missed calls and several texts from Gabe. The messages started out just asking how things were going but turned into messages making insinuating comments about what they were doing and how they could hear the bed banging against the wall.

"You know they are probably going to give us a hard time and I know my brother will constantly be making sexual innuendos about us." Cas said to Dean as he put the phone in his pocket.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and laughed. He didn't care what anyone said or thought about their relationship. "I'm more worried about how hard it's going to be to keep my hands off of you. We will have to get creative, I will never be able to go long with out touching you, or kissing you. I will find ways to sneak around when we are not in our bedroom."

Cas smiled, " _Our_  bedroom. I can't wait to move in with you."

Dean smiled, "I can't wait for that either, or for tonight." Dean pulled Cas in close and kissed him. They went downstairs holding hands, as they got to the bottom of the stairs Dean squeezed Cas's hand then let go and gave him a quick kiss.

Castiel felt a little nervous, he was worried about what Sam would think. He wondered if he was mad at him for being with his brother. How would he react to him moving in, and what would Gabe think? He took a deep breath and followed Dean into the living room. 


	4. Can't get enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is SUPER long, I have been working on it for awhile. It has LOTS and LOTS of hot Destiel sex...some story too. 
> 
> Cas and Dean try to hang out with their brothers but it is hard, all they want to do is be alone. So they keep finding ways to sneak off and have some fun. Dean bribes Sam to get a night alone with Cas and then the fun really begins. Hot tubs, 69, pools, pool table--they do it anywhere and everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to split this into 2 chapters...hope you like it =)

"Dude I am so gonna kick your ass," Gabe said to Crowley.

Gabe, Sam and Crowley had been playing Street Fighter Tekken, a PS3 fighting game all morning, apparently Crowley was undefeated and he was not about to let a couple of high school boys beat him.

Dean heard them yelling about the game as he and Cas walked down the stairs. Dean paused before he walked into the living room, turning to Cas. "I'll go get us some food, you can go sit down if you want." Dean said and then whispered, "We'll find ways to sneak off and be alone later, love you."

Cas smiled at Dean and nodded. "Love you too De."

Cas walked into the living room, which was a big spacious room that had a large 90 inch plasma TV on one wall with surround sound and several game systems, the other wall had a large window that looked out to the huge back yard with a pool surrounded by woods. There was a large sectional couch in front of the TV which looked like it could seat about 10 people and a few large chairs. Sam was in a chair closest to the TV, and Gabe was sitting to the right of Crowley on the large couch. Cas went and sat near his brother.

Gabe looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye, not really taking his eyes off the screen. "He lives! Didn't know if we would ever see you again. Can't talk too much right now, busy kicking this dude's ass."

Sam looked up from his phone at Cas and smiled. "Hey Cas. You wanna play the winner? I'm getting bored with this game, it kind of sucks."

Crowley looked at Sam for a minute, "Sucks? What games do you play anyway? Mario Kart?" Crowley noticed Cas sitting on the couch. "Shit, did Dean come downstairs with you?"

Cas nodded, "Yeah, he's in the kitchen getting something to eat."

Sam laughed, "Yeah he is probably eating the entire kitchen, I've never seen him go longer than a couple hours without food."

"HA in your face! I Beat you!" Gabe was jumping up and down and giving Sam a high-five. Crowley had been nervously watching Dean in the kitchen, afraid he was going to do something to him for accidentally drenching him with water the night before, and he had not been paying attention to the game.

"Shit I better start getting ready to take Balty." Crowley mumbled and got up, tossing his remote on the coffee table.

Just as Crowley got up, Dean was walking into the living room with a box of donuts, two drinks and some other food. Crowley looked down at the ground and walked quickly past the coffee table. He walked right into Dean's path, so he quickly stepped to the right, but Dean wanted to mess with him so he stepped in front of him. When Crowley stepped to the left Dean stepped in front of him again. Crowley cleared his throat, "Uh...sorry about last night. I, uh, it was an accident you know. Anyway I have to go get ready to drive Balthazar, we are leaving in about ten minutes."

Dean was eating a doughnut and only half listening to what Crowley was saying. "What are you even talking about?" Dean asked, not immediately remembering the water incident since he was still thinking about all of the awesome sex he had just had, and last night seemed like ages ago, he had been pretty drunk.

Crowley squinted at Dean, thinking that he really was going to prank him in some way and was playing dumb.

Dean didn't really feel like dealing with Crowley's bullshit so he just shrugged. "Whatever. So you won't be back until Monday huh? Wow it is going to be quiet as hell around here without the two of you screaming at each other." Dean walked around Crowley and sat down next to Cas, making sure not to sit too close since their brothers were in the room. He handed a drink to Cas and set the food down on the coffee table telling Cas to have whatever he wanted. 

As soon as Crowley was walking up the stairs Sam turned to his brother and said, "What happened last night? Crowley has been down here all morning swearing you were upstairs plotting some sort of revenge against him for something he did last night."

Dean shrugged, "He's a freaking idiot, probably because of the whole keg thing. I dunno." Dean bit into his doughnut, stuffing almost half of it into his mouth.

"The water." Cas said quietly, remembering how hot it had been when Dean took off his shirt, he was secretly glad that Crowley had gotten Dean soaking wet, because it was why they went up to Dean's room in the first place, which led to where they were right now.

Dean's eyes widened and he nodded. "Shit I almost forgot about that. Fucker." Dean finished chewing and turned to Sam and replied, "That moron was trying to pull pranks on Balthazar all week, and I guess he thought it would be funny to rig the sink to spray when you turned it on, thinking it would get him. But being the idiot he is, he went to use the sink and jumped back when it sprayed him, only I was standing at the counter and he just stood there thinking I was going to kick his ass and I got drenched. He must think I am going to waste the time to get back at him somehow, let him keep torturing himself about it."

Gabe heard a possible prank in the making and grinned. "Dude we totally have to do something. Pull a huge prank on him."

Dean stuffed the rest of the doughnut in his mouth and picked up another one. "Yeah he won't be back until Monday so we have plenty of time to come up with something." Dean turned to Cas. "Want a doughnut? What kind do you like?"

Cas shrugged. "Chocolate I guess."

Sam stood up, "I want a chocolate one too. Where the hell were the donuts at? I didn't even see those in the kitchen."

Dean handed Cas the chocolate doughnut he had in his hand and was about to eat and looking up at Sam said, "Sorry Sammy, no chocolate left. I hide the good food in the oven because those assholes never cook so they never look in there. Here you can have the powdered one." Dean held up a doughnut for his brother to take.

Sam made a bitchface. "I hate powdered."

"I'll take it." Gabe said and Dean passed it to him.

Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table looking through the rest of the food Dean had brought in from his stash. Gabe was looking through a stack of video games while eating his doughnut, powdered sugar flying everywhere and even more all over his mouth. Dean quickly finished off another doughnut and picked up a package of cookies.

Gabe finished his doughnut and wiped his hand on his shirt. He looked at Dean, who was eating Oreos two at at time and laughed. "They weren't lying when they said you eat a lot."

Dean shrugged. "I'm just always hungry. I um, do a lot of activities that make me build up an appetite." Dean said laughing and winking at Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't you have any good stuff, like some candy or something?"

Dean got up, he wanted to talk to Sam about Cas moving in before saying anything in front of Gabe, because he was thinking that maybe Gabe could move into the spare bedroom, if Sam was cool with it.

"Yeah, I have stuff hidden everywhere, come with me I need to talk to you anyway." Dean started walking toward the kitchen and Sam reluctantly followed.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Gabe turned to his brother. 

"Wow must have been some night. You guys really got crazy huh? I didn't think you two would pry yourselves off of each other long enough to come down here." Gabe grinned and grabbed Cas's drink out of his hand, drinking the rest down.

Castiel felt his face turning red. He looked down and shrugged. 

Gabe lightly punched his shoulder. "Aww come on Castiel, guys always brag about their hook ups. I can tell you guys hooked up, you both have love bites all over your necks. So come on, spill some details, just not graphic ones. I mean you did get some right?"

Cas looked at his brother like he was insane. He had forgotten about the hickeys on his neck, which he actually didn't mind but he wasn't going to sit there and tell his brother what he and Dean did last night (and this morning).

Gabe sighed, "You're right, it's none of my business. At least tell me this, are you guys like, um together?"

Cas grinned and nodded. "Thanks for making me come last night Gabe. You're the best brother. He um...asked me to be his boyfriend...and..." Cas wanted to tell Gabe about him moving in but didn't know how he would react, plus he had talked Dean into telling Gabe for him. 

Gabe smiled and clapped his hand on Cas's shoulder. "That's awesome man. I told you that he would take one look at you and fall in love. I'm sorry I was asking you questions like that a minute ago. You know me, sometimes I get really annoying and...anyway wow Cas that is great. He seems to really like you. Let me ask you one last question. You don't have to answer, but you can nod or shake your head. I know you love him, did he say he loves you?"

A huge grin spread across Cas's face as he nodded.

 

In the kitchen Dean leaned against the counter. He tossed a bag of candy that he had hidden in the kitchen at his brother, it was his favorite kind and he knew it would distract him a little. He really wasn't comfortable talking to Sam about his relationship with Cas, he knew he would just have to deal with it though because he loved Cas and knew he was going to do everything he could to be with him. That would mean he would have to at least be able to handle talking to Sam about it if he had to, he just didn't want him to be mad at him for being with one of his best friends.

Dean thought about downing some of the alcohol that was sitting on the counter to calm his nerves, but it was barley noon. He reached in his pocked and pulled out a pack of cigarettes instead.

Sam bit his lip. Dean only usually smoked when he was stressed out or nervous about something. He knew that he didn't want to talk about Cas, Dean never wanted to talk to anyone about anything. It was going to be kind of weird. Last night when Gabe told Sam that Cas liked Dean, at first he was worried about Cas getting rejected. Then Gabe told Sam that his brother had told him that he had messed around with guys. Sam was shocked, not that he cared who his brother was with, but Dean would have been the last person on Earth he would expect to be bi or gay or whatever he was. The next thought that had crossed Sam's mind was worrying about Cas again. Even though they had not known each other for a long time, Cas was one of the best friends he had ever had, besides Gabe and of course Dean. But Dean had a reputation for using girls (and guys?) for sex, and he did not want to see his best friend get hurt, especially after Gabe told him how badly Cas wanted him. Gabe told Sam that Cas thought he loved Dean and Sam just worried that he would end up getting crushed. He knew his brother was not an asshole, and that he was capable of loving someone, and being a caring person. Dean had always looked out for him, at times it was like he practically raised him, they had always been best friends and he always saw the softer side of Dean that no one else really ever saw. He just hoped that Dean treated Cas that way, or better. Gabe mentioned Dean telling him that he really liked Cas, and Sam was thinking he probably did, because he knew that Dean had never really gone to so much trouble to be with someone, and also he knew his brother would never deliberately do something to hurt Sam or one of his friends. 

Sam looked up at his brother and waited for him to start talking. Dean took a long drag off of his cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke.

"Look Sammy this isn't easy for me to talk about, and I mostly wanted to talk to you about the living arrangements, but I know you probably have questions about other stuff. Just...I never told you that I...um... That I'm bi because I didn't want you to look at me different, or lose respect for me." Dean flicked the ashes from his cigarette into the sink and took another hit. 

Sam moved a little closer to his brother, leaning on the counter next to him. He smiled a little and said, "I don't really care who you like or want to be with Dean, that would never affect how I feel about you as my brother. It doesn't change anything that you um, like guys too. The only thing that I'm worried about is that Castiel is my best friend, the only real friend I have besides you and Gabe. I just... you know, don't want either of you to get hurt if..."

Dean cut Sam off. "Look I will spare you the details but I really like him ok? I swear to you this isn't some fling like I used to have, and you know I never would lie to you Sammy. But anyway back to what I wanted to talk to you about. Um...first of all I am really happy you are moving in. I want to spend more time with you, and it will be better for you to be here with me anyway. But um...would you be mad if Cas moved in? I was thinking that if he wanted to move into the extra room, Gabe could move in too, Crowley will be moving out in a few weeks when he graduates and-"

Sam was smiling, practically jumping up and down, "Really Dean? Oh my god that would be so cool, it would be so awesome to have all of my friends here all the time. Thanks Dean."

Sam hugged his brother and Dean replied, "So you are ok with uh...me and Cas being together?"

Sam pulled back from his brother and chewed on his lip. "Are you guys like, dating?"

Dean took one last drag off of his cigarette and put it out in the sink. He looked at Sam and nodded. Sam replied, "I mean yeah I don't care what you two do, just um....keep in mind he is my best friend, and hopefully he will try to remember you are my brother and you know, maybe try when I'm around not to be all over each other and make things weird." Sam couldn't help but notice the hickeys all over his brother's neck and definitely would be a little uncomfortable for his best friend and brother to have make out sessions when they were doing stuff together.

"I know, I will try ok? Just keep in mind what it's like when you like someone in case I slip up. But I will always try my best. Thanks Sammy. I promise you this is real, I really like Cas and I won't mess up your friendship with him, I know you two still need time to hang out without me and you will be able to now when he moves in. Come on, You can tell Gabe, Cas already knows." Dean opened the refrigerator and grabbed two pops, handing one to Sam.

"So you guys already planned it all out huh? What if I wasn't cool with it?" Sam grinned and took a drink of his pop.

"Honestly I probably wouldn't care. I...uh... Sam I'm sorry to say this to you but... I love him. It might sound weird to say that about someone I just met, and I am really sorry to put this on you, I know he is your best friend but you are my brother and it's like... I know we don't talk about stuff like this but I don't have anyone else to talk to about shit, but I have honestly never felt this way in my life." Dean drank the rest of his pop and tossed the can in the garbage.

Sam sighed. He was a little surprised that Dean said he loved Castiel, but it had Sam thinking that Dean really must care about him a lot and that it was real, his brother never talked about feelings openly like he was. It made him feel a little better knowing he was not just trying to hook up with Cas "I mean, you can talk to me about stuff, just not....you know details about....things like..."

"I get it, I know." Dean would never talk about that stuff with anyone, especially his brother. "Thanks Sammy. You're the best brother."

"I know." Sam said grinning. Dean gave him a look and Sam rolled his eyes and said, "OK OK, you are too. Geez you are turning into such a sappy emotional weirdo." 

"Shut up, you will someday too when you fall in love. Bitch" Dean lightly punched Sam's shoulder.

"Whatever, jerk," Sam said as they walked back into the living room. "You tell Gabe, it's your house."

Dean nodded and sat down next to Cas, putting his arm on the couch behind him. They looked at each other for a few seconds then both smiled.

Sam sat down in his chair, rolling his eyes. It was hard to believe Dean was being so....not Dean. But if it meant his two best friends were moving in he could do whatever he wanted, as long as it wasn't around him. Plus, it was nice to see his brother happy for once, especially because he seemed to be in the best mood Sam had seen him in for a long time, possibly even ever. Things were going to be great now that Sam was finally moving in, and now they were going to be even greater once Cas and Gabe moved in too. 

Dean shifted to the edge of his seat so he could talk to Gabe. "I know this is kind of...awkward sometimes since you guys are our brothers, but I hope we can all make it work because I was wondering if you wanted to move into the spare bedroom because Cas kind of already decided that he is going to be moving in here."

Gabe was practically jumping up and down, "REALLY?!? Fuck yeah oh my god this is awesome, I have been working since I was like 15 to be able to move out when I was 18. Are you for real?"

Sam and Cas looked at each other and laughed. Dean was laughing because Gabe was a little bit crazy, but he was glad that he was not as crazy as his former roommates, and since they were Sam's friends he knew that it would be a lot calmer at the house than when his friends were there. "Yeah, I'm for real."

Sam was getting bored with all of the talk of his brother's new romance and moving, he was really glad that his best friends would all be living with him but he wanted to do something. "Let's stop talking and do something fun...we should go swimming."

Gabe nodded, "Cool, I don't care what we do I'm so freaking happy to be able to get out of my house, I thought I would have to wait until I was like 20 or something. Plus this place is freaking awesome."

Dean turned to Cas. "Do you like swimming?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah if you go swimming I will."

Dean leaned in closer, Sam and Gabe were looking at something on Sam's phone at the moment so he took the opportunity to be closer to Cas. "We will still have lots of time for us, I have some things planned for tonight. If we can get rid of them." Dean laced his fingers with Cas's and squeezed them before quickly pulling his hand away. He wished he could kiss Cas, but he knew it would not be a good idea to push PDAs right when their brothers just found out about them. 

"Gabe and I are going to go get ready and head out, just come when you are ready. Just um, try not to take all day." Sam said getting up and heading toward the stairs.

Gabe winked, "Yeah try not to get stuck to each other for the rest of the afternoon, if you can handle to not be-"

"Gabe!" Sam pushed him lightly to get him to shut up. The only thing worse than seeing his brother do something with Castiel was hearing Gabe constantly make sexual innuendos about it.

Cas blushed a little, he could not help but think that they probably had time to mess around a little bit before going out and swimming. 

Crowley and Balthazar came down the stairs carrying the last few items that Balthazar had not already packed into the car. Crowley took one look at Dean and headed out the door. Balthazar came up to Dean, who had just gotten up off of the couch. He gave Dean a quick hug and said, "I'm gonna miss you Dean, we had some great times together. I'll be back in town in a few weeks, I will have to stop through and we can get drinks or something." 

Dean nodded, "Yeah it's been a blast. Good luck man. Try to stay out of trouble."

Balthazar laughed, "I doubt that. College just wasn't for me." Balthazar leaned in close to Dean and whispered, "Hang on to that one Dean, I can tell you guys really like each other, don't mess this one up."

Dean blinked, he didn't think Balthazar knew, "How'd you know?"

Balthazar laughed and whispered, "Well if the matching hickeys were not obvious enough, yesterday I saw the way you two were staring at each other. I'm just saying, sometimes it's best to hang on to things like that, we used to mess around too much, it would be good for you to settle down."

Dean nodded and Balthazar started heading toward the door. "Ok well, bye you guys, Nice meeting you Castiel. Keep Dean in check. I will see you boys later." Balthazar walked out the door and Cas and Dean were finally alone.

Dean sat back down on the couch and pulled Cas on top of him, laying back. Even if Sam and Gabe walked by the living room, they would not see them because of the angle of the couch. He did not think they would actually come in the living room, they would head out the side door to the pool. They had a few minutes and it had been driving him insane not to be able to touch Cas.

Dean kissed Cas for several minutes before pulling away and saying, "God it was torture not to be able to do that. I hate not being able to kiss you when I want. I wanted to touch you so bad. It is going to be a long day."

Cas positioned himself so that his now aching erection was right over Dean's and he started grinding down on him. "Mmmm Damn Cas I love it when you take charge. Makes me all tingly." Dean said as he ran his hands down Cas's back. "If you keep that up you are going to start something that we can't finish right here." Dean was always somewhat horny around Cas but he was heading towards being extremely horny really quick.

Cas continued to grind down on Dean and kissed his neck. He looked up at Dean and breathlessly said, "I-I want it so bad, right now Dean. I can't wait all day."

Dean smirked a little, "Damn baby we just got done doing that. Not that I'm complaining because God, I want it right now so bad too. Could do it all fucking day." Dean pulled Cas back in for another kiss.

Dean slid his hands down the back of Cas's pants. He lightly ran his finger across his ass then cupped one of his ass cheeks and gently massaged it. "We can't go do anything upstairs right now, they are up there changing. But you're making me so hard, we gotta do something, I won't last all day."

Cas leaned down and started sucking on Dean's neck, not really listening. Dean moaned softly, running his hands up Cas's back and rolling his now fully erect cock against Cas's. He put a hand on the back of Cas's neck and moved his head up so he could kiss him. Dean slid his tongue into Cas's mouth and they lay there for several minutes kissing each other while Dean rocked his hips and Cas ground his down. He sat up, bringing Cas up with him. He stood, bringing Cas to his feet and pulled him by the hand down to the basement.

Cas had not seen the basement before, but it was pretty awesome. There was another large TV and couch, but there was also a bar and several games. In a little room on the side there were two pool tables. Cas did not really notice anything else because all he could think about was what Dean was going to do to him.

Dean led Cas over to the room with the pool tables. He turned to Cas and wasted no time putting his arms around his waist. He pulled him close and started giving him deep lustful kisses. He had no idea how he was able to keep getting hard, shit he had already come twice just over an hour ago, and they spend most of the morning and previous night having sex and messing around. Something about Cas always had him ready, and always wanting more. He pulled Cas, walking backwards with him until he backed into the pool table.

Dean lifted Cas up and set him on the pool table, kissing him and grinding hard against him. They were both gasping and moaning and running their hands down each other's body. "Damn Cas...can't get enough...want you so fucking bad right now...do you want it baby, want me to fuck you right here on the pool table?"

All shyness flew out the window when Dean talked like that to Cas. Telling him how bad he wanted him, it made him practically lose it. Cas moaned and nodded his head. He pulled Dean's shirt up until Dean backed off enough to let him pull it off. Cas ran his hands down Dean's body, tracing his fingers around his nipples until they were hard, and running his fingers along his perfectly toned abs. Dean pulled Cas's shirt off and leaned down to suck on his nipples, flicking them hard with his tongue. Cas moaned and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling hard on it when Dean bit down on his nipple.

Dean started kissing on Cas's neck, sucking down near his shoulder then running his tongue up behind his neck. He ran his tongue behind his ear and nibbled lightly on his ear lobe, whispering in his ear, "Do you want it? Tell me what you want baby." Dean's sexy deep voice and breath burning against his neck was causing his dick to twitch like crazy, that and the fact that Dean kept thrusting his rock hard erection against his. "Y-yes...I want you to fuck me so bad."

Dean moaned and laid Cas back so he could pull his jeans and boxers off. Cas lifted his hips slightly as Dean eased them off. Cas was already leaking precome and as soon as Dean had his pants off he slid his hand over Cas's dick and bent down to lick a stripe down his length. Cas moaned with pleasure as Dean moved his mouth over and licked and sucked on his hip bones while teasing his cock, running his fingers lightly over his shaft and his thumb teasing his head. Dean trailed sloppy kisses down from his hips to his thighs, lightly grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He licked his balls then lightly massaged them with his fingers, making sure to brush the skin underneath with each movement of his fingers. Dean returned back to swirling his tongue around his dick, taking his time to slowly tease every inch. He dipped his tongue around his slit and flicked his tongue roughly over his head, lightly sucking down. Cas was gasping, panting, sweating and swearing. It felt so good and he wanted more, he wanted Dean to suck him hard but he also wanted Dean to fuck him, so he tried to sit up but Dean pushed him gently back. Dean pulled away from Cas long enough to mutter, "I wanna suck your dick baby.....I love doing it...just lay back and enjoy it then I'll fuck you." 

Dean continued teasing Cas with his tongue while he rubbed Cas's perineum, letting his fingers dip down his ass crack, teasing gently over his asshole. Cas gasped and pushed down, trying to get Dean to stick a finger in him. Dean pulled his finger back and took his mouth off of him, teasing his fingers over Cas's dick instead. "Want me to suck your dick baby? Want me to deep throat it so you can shoot your hot come down my throat?" Cas moaned and nodded. "Mmm Dean... god I want you to suck my dick." Dean smiled and took Cas's entire dick in his mouth in one quick movement, bobbing his head up and down as Cas felt his dick slide in his hot mouth and hit the back of his throat. Dean stuck one of his fingers in Cas's mouth, and Cas started to suck on it. Dean moaned and stuck a second one in. He had to run his palm down the front of his jeans a few times, his own dick aching for stimulation. 

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas's mouth and teased Cas's rim with his finger. His finger easily slid in, he had not completely tightened back up from Dean fucking him a little bit ago. Dean slid a second finger in, all the while steadily deep throating Cas in a slow steady motion. Cas felt like screaming when Dean started fucking him with his fingers. The feeling of double stimulation of his ass and his cock was unbelievably good, it felt so amazing he could barley breathe. He was panting hard and trying to pound down on Dean's fingers as hard as he could. "Dean...I need you to fuck me Dean. God I want it so damn bad." Dean sucked down on him a few more times then pulled his mouth off. "Want me to keep blowing you or you want me to fuck you?"

As amazing as it felt, nothing felt as good as when Dean fucked him so Cas sat up. He pulled Dean close, kissing him and fumbling with his belt. As soon as he had it undone Dean's hands flew down and unzipped his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off. Dean felt instant relief to finally have his aching dick free from the tight denim. His hard dick curved up against his stomach, leaking precome all over his abs. Cas ran his hand down Dean's dick causing him to gasp at the touch, he had been so damn horny when they came downstairs, but now he was almost out of his mind wanting to fuck Cas. Cas ran his fist up and down Dean's leaking erection, leaning in to kiss him. They gave each other messy kisses, too horny and breathing to heavy to perfectly meet each other's lips. Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's neck. He started playing with Dean's nipple while speeding up his thrusts on his dick. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him up off of the table and wrapping his legs around his waist. Dean was rolling his hips into Cas and letting their dicks rub against each other with each thrust. 

Cas was surprised that Dean was able to support his weight like this, but then again he was ripped and had huge muscles. Dean spit on his hand and slid a finger around Cas's rim, teasing it while he thrust his cock over Cas's. Cas sucked down hard on Dean's neck and played with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers fiercely and pinching them because Dean had told him he liked it rough. When Dean slid a second finger into Cas, he started pounding down on Dean's finger so hard that Dean had to shift Cas so he would not drop him. Dean easily found his prostate and teased his fingers over it. Dean ran his tongue along Cas's jaw and sucked on his neck. Cas threw his head back, the feeling of Dean pounding down on his prostate while their stomachs pushed out more precome was making him come unraveled. 

As soon as Dean slid another finger in and continued pounding down on Cas's prostate Cas started moaning loudly, burying his face in Dean's neck to muffle the noises he could not stop making because it felt so good. "Dean...please god..fuck me now Dean...please." He didn't have to tell him twice. Dean set Cas back on the pool table and spread his legs open wide. Dean leaned him back a little, and Cas put his hands behind him to support himself.

"Mmmm so fucking hot Cas...damn." Dean guided his dick in Cas slowly, as his tight ass slowly started to stretch around Dean's dick. "So tight...feels so fucking good Cas..shit."

Dean moaned as he got deeper into Cas, he leaned down and kissed him. Dean rocked his hips slowly until he could feel his balls hit the back of Cas's ass. They both moaned as they felt Dean plunge deep inside. Dean pulled out as slow as he could and then thrust back in as fast as he could. He plunged deep into Cas a few times then he wrapped Cas's legs around his waist and picked him back up. Cas put his arms around Dean, dragging his nails down his back.

As Dean thrust up into Cas he had his hands on Cas's hips and he pushed him up and down as hard as he could. "Dean...oh god Dean...so good....harder." Dean pushed up into Cas as hard as he could, pulling Cas along to meet his thrusts. Cas started moving in rhythm with Dean's thrusts and pretty soon they were both panting, dripping sweat and moaning each other's name. Dean wanted to touch Cas but had to keep his hands on his hips. "Touch your dick, I can't...stroke it for me baby..." Cas reached down and started fisting his cock. Dean moaned "So hot...get into it...damn Cas that's hot." 

Cas looked at Dean, his face probably mirrored his own, hooded eyes with pupils dilated, sweat pouring off his head, red and struggling to breathe, but it was feeling so fucking good. Dean sucked on Cas's neck, lightly grazing his teeth over his jaw and ears, then sucking a hickey where his neck met his shoulder. He pulled back and said, "When I thrust into you, push down on me as hard as you can." Dean rammed up into Cas as hard as he could while Cas pushed his hips down on to Dean with everything he had. They both groaned, their entire bodies pulsing with all of the pleasure surging through. Dean thrust a few more times and Cas came, trying hard not to scream Dean's name. 

Dean put Cas back on the pool table and rocked his hips in and out of Cas as hard as he could. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and pulled him closer. He sucked down on his neck and ran his hands over his chest. Cas started tweaking Dean's nipples, pulling his nipple ring and biting down on the other. When Dean started gasping and moaning Cas reached down and lightly squeezed his balls. Dean felt like his legs were going to give out but he plunged deep into Cas a few times and came, rocking his hips slowly to ride out his orgasm. Dean slowly pulled out and kissed Cas. He put his hands on the pool table and leaned over it for a minute to catch his breath.

Cas slid off of the table and quickly got dressed. He turned to Dean and smiled. He looked so fucking hot standing naked over the pool table. Cas walked over to Dean and slowly ran his hand down his spine, tracing over each vertebrae, until he got to his ass, letting his finger lightly run down the crack of his ass. Dean moaned softly and turned his head to kiss Cas. He stood up to get dressed but Cas stopped him. Cas pulled him in close and put his lips to Dean's. Dean placed his hand on the small of Cas's back and pulled him even closer, he deepened the kiss as Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest and abs. He ran his hands over his back and down his ass again. Finally he had to pull away to catch his breath. 

Dean smiled, "That was amazing. See we can still have fun, just have to get creative. Can I get dressed now?"

Cas scrunched his eyebrows at Dean. "I wish you didn't have to..." Cas ran his hand over Dean's cock and ran his finger along his shaft and thumbed the tip.

Dean groaned, "Damn Cas what are you trying to do to me? Do you want me to be horny all the fucking time? I already am and this isn't helping."

Cas ran his palm over Dean's dick, which was starting to get slightly hard all over again. "I just can't stop touching you, or looking at you and I just...I'm sorry but I can't think of anything else."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Cas's head. "I can't either but we have to at least pretend we want to do some things with Gabe and Sam, Then like I said, I have a plan to get rid of them and then I have an even better plan for something for you and me tonight. You can touch me whenever you want, just try to keep it discreet around our brothers, try not to give me a huge boner every time they are around. Believe me the only thing that has been on my mind since yesterday is you. All I want to do is touch you, kiss you, have sex..." Dean pulled Cas in for one more deep, passionate kiss. Then he pulled away and stepped into his boxers.

Cas watched as he pulled his jeans on and when Dean picked up his shirt Cas cleared his throat and said, "Umm, Since we are going swimming and have to go upstairs to change, don't bother putting that on." If Cas couldn't spend the entire day having sex with Dean, the least he could do was let him enjoy looking at him without a shirt on. 

Dean smiled a little and put the shirt over his shoulder. "I guess. Too bad you don't want me to put it on, I was going to strip for you upstairs."

Cas's eyes grew huge. "Oh, well then you definitely should put it on then."

Dean laughed, "I was joking. I'll leave my shirt off for you, and you can watch me change but I do not strip."

Cas pretended to be disappointed and followed Dean up to his room.  _Their_  room, he could hardly believe that this was going to be their room. He was moving in with Dean and he still could not get over the fact that Dean was so in love with him.

As soon as they were in their bedroom, Dean started looking for some shorts and Cas grabbed his bag and pulled out his swimming shorts, quickly changing into them while Dean was too busy to notice as he rummaged through a large pile of clothes. Dean finally found a pair and as he was unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them he noticed Cas on the bed watching him.

Dean smirked, "Enjoying the show?"

Cas bit his lip. "I'd enjoy it more if you let me help you."

Dean smiled and walked over to Cas. He was only wearing boxers but he figured he might as well let Cas have his way, he was already hard and maybe they could mess around just a little bit more before going downstairs--after all he couldn't go swimming with their brothers with a massive boner.

Dean stood in front of Cas and tried pulling him up but Cas didn't let him. Castiel ran his hand over Dean's boxers, which were now tenting up because he was fully aroused again. "I want to help you with this." Cas said licking his lips.

"You sure? You don't have to if you aren't ready to do that Cas." Dean was still trying to take things slow (not that anything they were doing was taking it slow, they had been having constant sex since they confessed their feelings for each other.) Dean didn't want Cas to think he had to give him head, and he knew it would be hard for him the first time he did it.

"I've been wanting to suck your dick and last night you wouldn't let me." Cas pulled Dean's boxers down and ran his hand along Dean's shaft. He had been a little surprised how big Dean's dick was last night when he first ran his hand over it, and now that it was inches from his face it looked huge. Cas wanted to give Dean a blow job, he wasn't sure why he wanted to so bad, something in him just hungered to put his lips around Dean's cock and suck it. He just was thinking that he was not going to be able to take it all in, and then he started worrying about if it would be good for Dean.

Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair. "Cas, you don't have to do this you know."

Cas was running his hand up and down Dean's length. "Dean I want to...just worrying that-"

"What did I tell you about worrying?" Dean bent down and kissed Cas's forehead. He ran his hand lightly over his face and kissed his lips softly. "What are you worried about? I'll tell you before I come if that's what you-"

"No I don't care about that, it's just....well I don't think I can take it all in and it won't be good and-"

Dean laughed softly, "Cas...you worry too much. Anything would feel good as hell, trust me. I don't expect you to go down on me and I especially don't expect you to deep throat it...but it's ok if you want to try to do it, but only if you will stop if you don't want to do it anymore."

Cas nodded and pushed Dean's chest so he would stand back up. Dean leaned in for another kiss, cradling Cas's face in his hand and rubbing his thumb down his jaw. "Please stop if you don't-" 

Cas put his lips to Dean's to get him to stop talking. "Dean...I-I really want to, I know it sounds weird but I want to suck your dick so bad." Dean moaned softly, "Damn Cas...I get so turned on just looking at you...but when you say shit like that...fuck I don't think I will ever be able to let you leave this room. Got me wanting you so fucking bad all the time." Dean kissed Cas for a few minutes until he felt Cas pushing on him again. "Deeean, Stand up." Cas said, almost whining.

Dean planted one more quick kiss to Cas's lips and opened his mouth to remind Cas that it was ok to stop, when he caught himself and decided to just let Cas do it, since he seamed so eager to do it, and he could never turn down a blow job. It was just different now, he loved Cas and as bad as he wanted Cas to blow him, Cas being comfortable with it came first. 

Dean slowly stood up, running his fingers lightly across Cas's shoulders and up his neck. Cas took a deep breath and licked his entire length. He tried to remember exactly what Dean had done to him, but it had been so mind blowing that he could barley remember his name at the time. He figured he would just lick the places he knew felt the best then try sucking as much as he could.

Cas lightly sucked on the tip of Dean's dick while letting his fingers drag across the vein, causing Dean to shudder a little. Dean moaned softly and ran his hands through Cas's hair. Cas tightly clasped the small of Dean's back, letting one had lightly caress his ass. Cas let his tongue swirl quickly around the head, dipping into his slit causing Dean to suck in his breath, his knees starting to shake. "Cas...god that feels so good...damn." Cas took more of Dean's cock into his mouth sucking harder and rubbing his tongue along his slit in a steady rhythm as Dean kept swearing over and over. He grabbed a fist full of Cas's hair and ran his other hand down Cas's neck.

Cas let his fingers trace Dean's hip bones, causing Dean's leg to start feeling weaker. Cas had about half of Dean's dick in his mouth, he was trying hard to concentrate and not gag because it was already almost at the back of his throat. Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes were closed and the look on his face had his own dick twitching and aching. Dean had made him feel ecstasy every time he did something and he loved that he was finally making Dean feel the same way, he wanted to take all of him in and make him to scream like Dean had already done countless times to him. Something clicked and Cas finally figured out what to do. He bobbed his head up and down, then tried slightly swallowing. Dean gasped and swore loud, his eyes flew open and they were looking right into his. "Oh fuck...." Dean could barley speak, and he felt his legs start to shake. He had to put a hand on Cas's shoulder to try to keep his balance. Looking into Cas's eyes made him almost bust a nut, he looked so hot with his mouth stretched around his dick, Dean could barely hold back.

Cas was able to take a little more of Dean's dick in his mouth and when he did, Dean's eyes closed and a steady stream of moans flew out of his mouth, he kept swearing and gasping Cas's name over and over. Cas couldn't stand it anymore, the sound of Dean's voice, the look on his face, and the fact that he really enjoyed sucking on Dean's dick had him so turned on he had to touch himself before he creamed his pants. He moved his shirt out of the way and pulled the waistband of his shorts down. He started stroking himself while sucking down harder and faster on Dean, his tongue darting across his cock wildly.

Dean opened his eyes and almost came when he saw Cas thrusting his fist up and down his own dick. "Fuck Cas...god it's so fucking good ...but seeing you do it and touch yourself...oh shit that's hot as hell...shit...I'm about to come.." Dean pinched the base of his dick with his fingers, not ready to come yet, it felt too damn good to stop. Cas sucked down harder on Dean's dick and Dean gasped, "God...Cas..oh fuck..." Dean felt his balls clenching and start to ache. He knew he needed release but he really wanted to hold back, just a few more minutes. Seeing Dean's reaction was all it took for Cas to come, he shot his load into his hand and moaned Dean's name, when he came he pushed forward and took almost all of Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean couldn't hold back anymore, he took his finger off and was shooting come down Cas's throat. His entire body shuddered and felt like jelly. He had to put both hands on Cas's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse on to the ground. He leaned his knees lightly against Cas's while Cas sucked down to help him through his orgasm. Dean picked up Cas's hand and licked the come off. Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean's dick and Dean let himself fall on the bed next to Cas, panting and feeling amazing.

Cas laid down next to Dean, so they were laying on their sides facing each other. He ran his finger down Dean's chest, tracing his body until Dean's breathing returned to normal. Dean pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Was it good?" Cas asked, pulling out of the kiss to look up at Dean, his eyes were half closed and dark.

"Fuck....no it was...amazing. The best. No fucking lie that was the best fucking blow job ever. You sure you've never done that before?" Dean teased and kissed Cas's forehead.

Cas shook his head, "Never. I've never even gotten one until you did it."

Dean shifted so his forehead was leaning against Cas's forehead. "You are...I just...God I don't even know what to say. You are so perfect Cas. Not just because you give amazing head, or because I've never had better sex in my life. But I just can't stop thinking about how much I love you and want to be with you. I want to have sex with you because I love you so much, and that's why it feels so good because I love you so much."

Cas smiled. "I know, I wish we could just stay in here forever. I've never felt so amazing in my life. I love you more than anything, I didn't think I could love anyone this much but I just keep loving you more and more." 

Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips. "OK, I really have to get dressed this time, we gotta go swim with our annoying brothers, but I promise tonight is going to be even better than last night."

Cas could not imagine anything being better, but it did seem that every second was better than the last with Dean. Dean sat up and looked for his shorts. A smile was slowly creeping across Cas's face and when Dean looked up he couldn't help but smile back. "What did you do with them?"

Cas blinked, "Huh? With what?"

Dean bit his lip to hold back his smile. "My shorts, I know you hid them. What is your big fascination with me being naked?"

Cas's eyes flashed. "Um have you seen yourself? You're fucking hot." Cas sighed and pulled Dean's shorts out of his bag and tossed them to him. "Fine, but new rule, when we are in here no clothes."

Dean laughed, "Only if the rule applies to you too, because I think you are fucking hot."

Dean slid his shorts on and took Cas's hand, pulling him off of the bed and holding him close, giving him a kiss. Cas sighed, wishing he could just stay with Dean, even if it was just laying in bed with each other.

"Let's go get this over with." Cas mumbled as Dean lead him down the stairs.

"Thought they were your best friends. Bros before hoes right?" Dean laughed.

Cas stopped. "You aren't a hoe Dean... you will always come before them."

Dean stepped back up a stair so he was in line with Cas's eyes. He looked into them, staring for a few seconds before replying, "You will always come first no matter what. You are my life now. But you need to spend time with your brother sometimes, and your friends. Then after you do we will have the rest of the time to be together." He kissed Cas and continued down the stairs until they were at the patio door.

He gave Cas one more kiss, this one longer, one that was full of love and not just lust. "I don't know if I told you this...but I love you."

Cas smiled and said, "You could never say it enough. I love you too Dean."

 

Gabe was swimming around the pool, he had done several laps and gone down to the bottom of the deep end several times. He knew when they left the living room that his brother and Dean would not come right out. He could tell by the way they kept looking at each other that they were going to be messing around the second he and Sam left. He didn't think it would take them this long though. Sam had not gotten in yet, he had bitched about his brother not having sun screen and when he finally found some he wanted to wait a few minutes to come in so it would not wash off.

Sam was standing with his back to the house when Dean started approaching. Dean looked at Gabe and put a finger to his mouth for him to be quiet, and he motioned for him to move toward the shallow end of the pool. Gabe grinned, he figured Dean was going to hurl Sam in the pool and he could not wait, especially since Sam was being so wussy about getting in.

Sam didn't notice Dean's shadow on the ground until it was too late. Sam turned his head and gasped when Dean was inches away. He tried to run but Dean scooped him up. Sam tried squirming out of his grasp but Dean easily overpowered him. He put Sam over his shoulder, and Sam was kicking and pounding on Dean's back with his fist. "Put me down, dick. Don't you dare fucking throw me in Dean!"

Dean pulled Sam off of his shoulder and hurled him high over the pool. Sam landed with a huge splash, coming up a few seconds later screaming at Dean. 

"Dude will you throw me in like that? He was like 20 feet in the air, that was fucking awesome!" Gabe had already been out of the pool before Sam had even come up. 

Dean laughed, "Yeah sure, I never got to actually throw someone in that was willing. Some people are little bitches about it."

"Shut up jerk. You are such a dick sometimes." Sam swam over to the edge where Castiel was sitting with his legs in the pool watching. He wanted to see his brother get tossed in, but even more he wanted to see Dean do it. When he threw Sam in, his biceps flexed and it was really hot.

"Hey Castiel, you gonna come in? I don't like to get right in either but Dean always throws me in anyway." Sam pulled himself out of the pool and sat next to Cas.

"Gabe is kind of crazy huh? See what I was saying a few days ago about him being like Dean?" Sam watched as Dean threw Gabe high in the air, he could hardly believe how high he went, and he wondered if that was how high Dean had thrown him.

Castiel laughed. "Yeah, they both act crazy, they both goof around all the time. We are the normal ones I guess."

Sam laughed and nodded. "I'm glad you guys are going to be moving in, it's going to be so much fun."

Gabe was begging Dean to throw him in again and Dean just laughed. He had a feeling he was going to be doing it for the rest of the afternoon.

"Sam, um, are you mad at me?" Cas looked up at Sam who looked a little confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sam asked.

"Because I...I um, love your brother. I mean because I am with him, because I don't want that to affect our friendship or anything." Castiel looked a little worried, thinking Sam had to be a little mad.

Sam smiled and said, "We're best friends, Dean is my best friend too. I don't care, I was more worried about you when I found out. I didn't realize Dean...that he loved you so much. I was worried that you would get hurt."

"So you think he does love me?" Cas asked, knowing Dean did, but wanting to hear Sam's opinion.

"Oh I know he does. I can tell. He has NEVER acted anything close to this. Ever. He's changed, I can tell. Changed in a good way." Sam smiled and added, "He seems happier than I have seen him in...well ever. Plus, you seem happier, so how could I be mad about two of my best friends being happy."

As soon as Gabe came up after the third time Dean threw him in, Dean dove in and swam to the bottom. Gabe pulled himself out of the pool and dove in, trying to dive further than Dean had. Pretty soon they were having a diving contest to see who could dive further or who could make the biggest splash.

Sam sighed, "Well it is nice to have someone to hang out with while my brother acts stupid. He always has to turn everything into a competition."

Cas laughed, "Yeah Gabe too. Looks like they're gonna get along pretty well."

"Yeah until one of them loses and they have to find something else to compete at." Sam laughed and slid into the pool. "You going to swim?"

Cas nodded and eased into the pool. Sam swam toward the deep end while Cas went under and swam for a few minutes. When he came up he felt arms around his waist.

He felt Dean pull him closer and quickly kiss the back of his neck, he could also feel Dean's dick pressing against his ass. Cas turned around and smiled.

"Sucks I can't do what I really want to do to you." Dean said, taking his arms off of Cas since Sam was swimming a few feet away.

"What do you want to do to me?" Cas whispered.

"Do you really want me to tell you and get you all horny? Not really a good time to get hard." Dean said as he licked his lips.

Cas couldn't help but stare at his mouth while Dean's tongue swiped across it. Dean noticed Cas watching him and continued to lick his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Gabe splashing each other and not paying attention. He poked his tongue into his cheeks a few times, giving Cas the sign that he wanted to suck his dick.

Cas tilted his head. "I think it felt like you were starting to get hard when you pressed up against me."

Dean sighed, "I know, I don't think I've ever not been at least a little hard when you are around. Even when you aren't. That's why I didn't say what I want to be doing because...shit I can't think about that right now."

Dean dove under and swam towards Cas. He pushed his legs apart and swam between them, making sure to drag his back across his crotch. When Dean came back up he was grinning. Cas pretended to look mad but he just couldn't. Dean's smile made him melt every time he saw it.

They all swam around for over an hour, splashing, diving in and Dean throwing Gabe in a few more times because he kept begging him to.

Dean finally convinced Sam to let him throw him in, he had never actually gotten him to agree to it, but Sam was having fun and decided to let him do it. While Dean was throwing Sam in, Gabe swam over to his brother.

"You should have Dean throw you in, it's fun as hell." Gabe said to Castiel.

Cas shrugged, "I dunno, I don't really think I'll like getting thrown in."

Gabe grinned, "But imagine his arms around you, holding you close and-"

"Gabe, stop. I might." The thought of Dean holding him tight was pretty convincing.

"So, you know you guys can go spend time by yourselves. I know you are dying too. You guys are looking at each other like you can barely stand it. It's cool dude, I know what its like to like someone. You'd give anything to spend time alone. But I mean if you love him, it must be even worse." Gabe was trying to be a good brother, he was good at messing around and having fun but the serious stuff was not his strong suit. He did know what it was like when you like someone, and he tried to remember that they haven't had much time to themselves.

"Really?" Cas looked at his brother a little surprised that he was being so understanding.

"Yeah, if I had a boyfriend that looked like that I would probably never let him leave the bedroom." Gabe laughed, but then realized what he said sounded kind of odd coming from him.

"You checking out my man?" Cas joked.

"Oh yeah. He is so fucking hot. God I am so jealous that you got him first." Gabe laughed. "Come on dude I might not be gay but even I can see that he is pretty hot."

Sam swam over to them and was out of breath. "That was actually kind of fun. You should do it Cas. Otherwise Gabe will be doing it the rest of the day."

"I guess, I just don't swim underwater that well." Cas was sure Dean would save him if he started drowning, and that would be even hotter.

"Dean used to be a lifeguard, you won't drown." Sam said laughing.

"What? No way." Gabe said laughing. "Did he have a whistle?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah he only did it to get girls, he got fired for blowing the whistle at girls and not paying attention to the water." Sam continued to tell a story about Dean getting caught with a swimming instructor and how he used to use the life guard stand as his secret hook up spot.

Dean heard Sam talking about him so he dove in and swam right under him and pulled him down lightly, not trying to pull him completely under but just scare him. Sam was freaking out and splashing around. Dean came up and pulled Sam into a headlock. 

"You better not start running your mouth about me Sammy. I know all kinds of things about you." Dean let Sam go and Sam punched him. "Quit it jerk. I'm not going to tell stories about how big of a freak you are ok?"

"Better not bitch. Besides I never did anything bad, I'm a perfect angel." Dean smiled as Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, " _Fallen_  angel."

"Cas wants you to throw him in," Gabe said grinning.

Dean looked at Cas. "Do you?" 

Sam scoffed. "You ask everyone else but you just toss me in when I don't want to."

"Shut up Sammy you love it and you know it. You just like screaming like a girl." Dean turned back to Cas.  Cas nodded and got out of the pool.

Dean quickly got out and followed Cas to the deep end. "You sure?" Cas nodded and smiled, "You'll come after me if I don't come up right?"

"Of course. I won't throw you too high if you don't want me to." Dean whispered lower, "Tonight we can come back out here, then go in the hot tub. Then...the most perfect sex ever. Well it all is perfect but I am going to blow your mind and you-"

"Dean...you're making me horny, stop." Cas laughed. "Throw me in like you do them. I want to feel your arms flex around me. I've been watching you all day, it's pretty hot."

Dean flexed his arm a few times, "What, this?" Cas's felt his heart start hammering in his chest and his cock start getting hard. He wanted to squeeze his huge bicep, he knew he shouldn't because it was just going to make him even hornier, but he just had to put his hand on Dean's bulging bicep. "Oh god...it's rock  hard. So hot." Dean laughed and picked Cas up. "God I wish we were alone right now, because that is not the only thing that would be rock hard. OK, you ready?"

Cas nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Dean's grip around him tighten for a second as he swung him back, then he felt Dean release him and he was flying in the air for a split second before he hit the water. He plunged deep down and started kicking and the next thing he knew he was at the surface. He rubbed the water out of his eyes and grinned. "That was pretty awesome." Cas said. 

Dean dove in and swam up to Cas. He glanced over at Sam and Gabe, who were having a heated discussion about something. He wrapped his arms around Cas and turned his back to them so if they turned around they really only saw his back. He kissed Cas and gave him a quick squeeze. It felt so good to have Dean's arms around him, Cas ran his hand up Dean's chest and neck to his jaw. He traced his jawline then leaned in and kissed him. Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's. "I love you baby. Can't wait to be alone with you." Dean kissed Cas and pulled back to look into his eyes.

Dean sighed and laced his fingers through Cas's and pulled him over with him to the edge of the pool. "Hungry? We can order pizza and go hang out in the house while they swim. Unless you want to swim more."

Cas nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Perfect."

Dean gave Cas one more quick kiss and swam over to Sam and Gabe. "You guys hungry? I'm fucking starving. We should order a pizza. You guys want pizza?" Dean pulled himself out of the pool and sat in one of the patio chairs, scrolling through his phone.

Cas laughed, "Gabe loves pizza, he works at the pizza place."

"Gabe's the pizza man?" Dean laughed, thinking about the porno he had just seen with the pizza man and the babysitter. Sam knew exactly why he was laughing. "Dean you're such a perv."

Cas looked confused. "What?"

"I'll show you later." Dean smirked as Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

After figuring out what everyone wanted, Dean ordered two pizzas for everyone else to share and one for himself. When he remembered they had an apple pie pizza he ordered two, so that he would not have to share. Dean stood up and turned to Cas, "I'm gonna go wait in the house for the pizza, want to come with and wait?"

"Yeah I'm sure you guys are gonna just sit there wait, it takes over 30 minutes for them to come." Gabe laughed as Sam shook his head.

Cas smiled and pulled himself out of the pool.

Gabe laughed. "Make sure you guys actually remember to bring our food back. I don't want to eat cold pizzas just because you two were-"

"GABE!" Sam shouted, splashing water at him to get him to shut up.

Gabe laughed and splashed Sam back, "What you know exactly what-"

Sam put his hands over his ears and shouted, "NO. I don't want to know, or hear it from you."

Sam and Gabe continued to splash each other while Cas and Dean headed into the house. 

"That was a pretty good idea." Cas said as he followed Dean to the living room.

Dean grinned, "I was just dying to really kiss you. I am a little hungry but I figured we would have a few minutes to be together while we wait. Told you I could sneak stuff in. I don't think we should...you know. We can lay together on the couch and make out or something, I just can't stand it any longer not being able to do anything with you."

Dean put his arms around Cas and laid him down on the couch. Dean laid over him, propping himself up on his elbow. He ran his finger down Cas's face and looked into this eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed his lips. He kissed him again then started kissing down his neck. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and ran his hands over his shoulders and back. Dean returned his lips to Cas's. He lightly sucked on his bottom lip and slowly slid his tongue into Cas's mouth. Cas started to suck on Dean's tongue, causing him to moan softly. Dean kissed Cas deeper, pressing his body tighter against his, running his finger along his face and down his neck and jaw. Cas moaned and ran his hand down Dean's back. He slid his hand down into Dean's shorts and started massaging his ass.

"Cas..." Dean moaned and shifted so his growing erection was right over Cas's. He started grinding on him then realized they did not have much time so he stopped. "Shit, we can't. The damn pizza's gonna be here in like 20 minutes." Dean kissed Cas and said, "Believe me I want too...so bad."

Cas pushed his hips up and dipped down so his cock traced over Dean's. "That's plenty of time. I know we just did it, and we have been doing it nonstop since last night...I just...I want you so bad and I'm ready from last time, you would be able to just slide right in and-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, sliding his hand inside Cas's shorts and running a finger down his dick. He pushed Cas's legs apart and slid two fingers easily in his ass. Dean was able to quickly work a third one in so in he pushed himself up, moving Cas's legs so he could sit up on the couch. There was no way he could ever pass it up, even if they had just done it several times and even if they were in the middle of the living room with food on it's way. He really didn't even care that his brother could walk in at any second, he wanted Cas so bad. Dean would know if their brothers got out of the pool and he knew they suspected that they were in here messing around and would most likely stay where they were. "Cas baby I want you all the time, and I'll give it to you anytime, anywhere."

Dean pulled his shorts off and pulled Cas up so he was sitting next to Dean. He ran his hand down his back and pulled him closer, and started kissing him again. Cas let Dean's tongue run over every inch of his mouth while he stroked Dean's dick. Dean kept getting caught up in the moment, he didn't want to have to rush. "Baby I wish we didn't have to hurry."

Cas nodded, "Me too, it sucks but it will still be good, at least we can do it before we eat."

Dean smiled and pressed his lips softly to Cas's, gently pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth. "I'm gonna try something, you're gonna love it and it is going to feel so good we will both be coming in no time." Dean pulled him into his lap, so he was sitting backwards, his back facing Dean.

"But I want to be able to see you." Cas complained.

"Trust me it will feel so damn good, you'll be leaning against me the whole time and you can still see me a little if you turn your head." Dean ran his tongue up Cas's neck, lightly kissing it. "You're so damn sexy," Dean whispered against Cas's neck, the heat of his breath sending chills down Cas's spine. Dean could probably talk Cas into anything, his voice was so seductive.

Dean kissed the back of Cas's neck and traced his tongue over his spine. "But damn I still wish we could take our time...I'd make it so damn good for you."

Cas put his hand on Dean's head, running his hand over his face and leaning into him, loving the feeling of Dean's bare chest against his back. "It's always good. Maybe tonight you can fuck me nice and slow."

Dean sucked down on Cas's neck and whispered. "Not gonna fuck you...I'm gonna make love to you. Slow and perfect until you feel like you are going to fucking explode." Dean continued kissing and sucking on Cas's neck. "Tonight will be so fucking good...give you the best orgasm...mmm god I can't wait."

"Dean." Cas groaned. Dean was making him so horny, his breath ghosting along his skin making it feel like it was on fire. Dean talking about what they were going to do that night made it so he could hardly wait.

Dean slid his hand into Cas's shorts and stroked him while grinding his leaking erection against Cas's ass. He sucked down on his neck and it felt unbelievable Cas could hardly imagine what it was going to feel like when Dean had his dick in him too. He could feel that Dean was extremely hard, pushing into his ass against the fabric of his shorts. "Uhhh Cas... god I want you so bad."

Dean tugged at Cas's shorts, and Cas slid them off. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and lifted him up. Dean took his lips off of Cas long enough to tell him what to do. "I'll hold you, you ease down on me" Dean went back to kissing down Cas's back, taking the opportunity to kiss further down his spine while he was holding him in the air. He kissed slowly taking his time to kiss every inch of his spine while he ran his hands over Cas's chest and twirled his fingers over his nipples. Dean put his hands back on Cas's hips and lifted him up.

Dean slowly eased Cas down. He was so hard he didn't really need to guide his dick in, his hands were on Cas's hips anyway. "I wanna tease my dick over you but I have my hands full right now." Dean licked down Cas's spine, causing him to arch his back. Dean ran his fingers over Cas's hip bones, getting a soft moan out of him.

Cas reached behind and wrapped his hand around Dean's dick. Dean slowly eased him down as Cas was rocking back and forth until it was in far enough for him to start easing down slowly. Dean tightened his grip on Cas's hips and pushed his hips up slowly. Cas took his hands off of Dean's dick as Dean pushed up a little more and slid Cas down further. "You ok?"

Cas let out the breath he had been holding. "Oh yeah...feels good now."

Dean slowly eased Cas down until he was sitting down on him, with Dean all the way inside of him. "Dean," Cas gasped as Dean started rocking his hips into him. Cas started moaning as Dean thrust up and it felt so good that Dean couldn't stop the load groan from coming out of his mouth. "Damn....so fucking good Cas."

Dean pulled Cas so he was tight against his chest, he ran his hand up Cas's sides and over his abdomen. Cas couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be pressed up against him, the heat of Dean's body was burning into him, making him feel so good and Dean lightly running his hands on him had every nerve in his body feeling like it was on fire. Dean softly kissed down Cas's neck and slowly circled his hips. Cas started moving his hips, starting to buck them fast but Dean put his hands on his hips to stop him. "Let me give you a little preview of tonight. Doesn't have to be fast to be good."

Cas leaned back against Dean as Dean lightly sucked on Cas's neck. Dean ran his hands down his entire body while he slowly thrust his hips in and out, easing out and pushing slowly in, going deep and hard. Dean was jerking Cas's dick in the same slow motion, running his thumb across his slit which was leaking precome. "Oh god.....Dean.....oh Dean....so good...Dean." Cas could not believe how good going this slow felt, and the fact that Dean was pressed up against him, stroking him in the same slow rhythm and kissing his neck and back made it so much better. It felt so good to feel Dean that close, it made his entire body feel like it was being stimulated all at once.

"Ohhh Cas...Tonight I'm gonna take my time getting you ready, kissing and caressing every inch of your body.." Dean paused to kiss down the back of Cas's neck and slowly lick a stripe down his neck."Then I want to get you ready, first I want to kiss you. Every time I kiss you I feel myself falling deeper in love with you. I want to kiss you until your head is spinning." Dean was talking low, his voice straining because it was feeling so good thrusting into Cas, feeling him pressed up against him. 

"Dean..." Cas moaned, turning his head to catch Dean's lips in a kiss. Dean kissed him slowly working up to a deep kiss that had Cas not wanting to pull away but he had to so he could breathe, Dean always took his breath away when he kissed him like that. Dean rolled his hips and pushed his hips up, his dick plunging slowly into Cas, but making sure he went deep. "I want to spend the whole night making love to you, sucking on you, kissing you. I don't want you to just have one or two orgasms, I want you to climax the entire night. I want to give you an orgasm so hard you are shaking, every inch of your body pulsing with pleasure. God I love you Cas and I want it to be the best night of you life, yesterday was the best night of mine. I want to spend the rest of my life making each and every second better than the last." Dean wanted to keep telling Cas how much he loved him and keep thrusting slowly, it was feeling so damn good but he knew they did not have much time left.

"Ohh God...it's so damn good De..."Cas wanted to tell Dean how much he wanted that, and how much he loved him too but Dean was pounding hard onto his prostate. "Dean...mmm...I love...you so oohh ...much and..." Cas closed his eyes, his mouth open but no sound coming out. He leaned his head against Dean, his body starting to shake.

Dean kissed Cas softly on the neck, "Don't talk right now, I know it feels really good. Just enjoy it and tell me later. I know you love me baby"

Dean started speeding up and Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean and said in an almost whine, "No...please keep doing what you were...it was feeling so damn good."

Dean continued to thrust faster into Cas. "I want to babe, trust me but we don't have time. I'll make love to you just like that all night baby, we won't stop until you want to. I'll do it all morning too." Cas moaned and ran his fingers up Dean's head and twirled his fingers through his hair. Just the thought of what was going to happen that night had him crazy with lust, but the way Dean said it, making love to him, had him feeling like he was going to burst.

Dean sped his thrusts up more and put his hands back on Cas's hips, picking him up and shoving him down to meet him. Cas was gasping and groaning, trying to pound down on to Dean as hard as he could. 

Dean moaned when Cas sat up a little and plunged down on him. "Push up with your legs up and pull yourself up almost off of me, then sit down as hard as you can."

Cas tried it and when he landed on Dean, Dean's dick plunged deep into his ass. It felt so good that he stayed there, shuddering and struggling to breathe. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's cock and he barley started stroking it when Cas came, painting his chest white with his come "De..." Cas's voice cut off and he was panting unable to catch his breath, his body shaking hard. Dean fisted his dick hard and sucked down on his neck. Cas's ass was clenched down on Dean's dick, Dean slowly circled his hips and pushed up and out of Cas as hard as he could. Cas reached down and slowly rolled Dean's balls in his hand. He stretched a finger down to rub his perineum at the same time. Dean made the noise Cas recognized that he made every time he was about to come. Cas pounded down on Dean while Dean spasmed under him, Dean started swearing and moaning then Cas felt Dean's warm come start spilling out of his ass.

They could hear a car pulling up the drive way. Dean cursed under his breath and thrust into Cas a few more times, and kissed him as he lifted him off of his lap. Dean quickly pulled his shorts on and wiped Cas off with his shirt. There was a knock on the door but Dean helped Cas pull his shorts on first and leaned down to kiss him. "That was so good...but tonight...god it is going to be the best."

Dean walked to the door and opened it, a pretty petite blonde holding several boxes was standing there. When she saw Dean, her smile instantly widened. Dean groaned internally, he had actually hooked up with her a few times in the past.

"Hey Dean. I thought this was your house. I was wondering....What are you doing tonight?" She asked as she handed Dean the boxes, her eyes slowly running down his body.

Dean bit back a smile as he said, "My boyfriend."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Dean nodded, "Dead serious. Here, keep the change." Dean handed her some money and closed the door, not even caring that he probably had just given her at least a ten dollar tip.

Dean carried the boxes over to the kitchen counter and set them down. He walked over to Cas who looked a little stunned. "You...you just told her you are going to do me tonight?"

Dean grinned, "Well, its the truth."

Cas shook his head, "I figured you wouldn't want to tell everyone. You know that girl will tell a bunch of people, who will tell more people and-"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. "I don't care. I want everyone to know I'm taken and that I have the hottest, sexiest boyfriend and that...wait do you not want people to know that we are together? Shit I forgot you have to go to school and if people don't know that you-"

Cas interrupted Dean," No! No, I want people to know. God they would probably never believe that I could get you. I-I just figured you would be...I don't know, that you wouldn't want people to know you're dating a-"

Dean kissed Cas to stop him. "I'm dating the most perfect guy and I don't give a fuck who knows. I actually can't wait to show you off. I'll take you out and kiss you in front of everyone, make everyone wish they were us. I'm so happy to be with you Cas, I don't care who knows or what they think, I'm lucky that you want to be with me and-"

Just then the patio door opened. Dean leaned down to give Cas one more quick kiss before their brothers came in.

"Was that the food? Damn I knew you weren't going to bring it out, jerk." Sam sat at the counter and started opening the boxes, trying to find the pizza he wanted.

"Shut up bitch it just got here. You weren't going to eat out there anyway." Dean said as he walked to the refrigerator and moved things around until he found some cans of pop.

Dean had a plan to get Sam and Gabe out of the house so he had to try to act like he was curious about a movie he knew Sam wanted to see, hopefully Sam would want to go. He decided that he loved Cas so much that he would actually let Sam take his car. His baby, he had never let anyone borrow it, but it was a sacrifice well worth a night alone with Cas.

"So did you see that new Carver Edlund movie yet? It came out last Friday." Dean set the drinks on the counter and opened his taking a long drink. He walked over to the cabinet and took some plates out and set them next to the drinks.

"No, I want to see it. Hey, we should all go tonight." Sam said as he took three pieces of pizza and set them on his plate.

Dean tried to hide his smile, his plan was moving along perfectly. Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah uh, you know I was thinking that, um..... maybe you could..." Dean paused, not believing what he was about to say. "...maybe you could um, take the Impala and-"

Sam's eyes grew large and he stopped chewing. "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Did you just say you were going to let me take the Impala? Myself? You are going to let me take your car without you. Are you high? What's the catch?"

"No catch, Don't act so surprised Sammy I let you drive sometimes." Dean nervously gulped down his pop, still not believing that he was going to let Sam take his precious car out. He spotted several bottles of liquor on the counter from the night before. He picked one up and took several large gulps. Cas was more important than his car, but he still was nervous as hell. 

"Ha. Come on. You let me drive like twice when you were teaching me to drive and practically had a stoke. You really would let me drive your car? I am just having a hard time believing this." Sam opened a can of pop, taking a drink and eyeing his brother suspiciously. He was positive that Dean loved Cas, because his car meant the world to him and he would not just let Sam take it on a whim.

Dean had walked into the living room to get the pack of cigarettes he had left on the coffee table. He lit one and took several hits before walking back into the kitchen. 

"Well the rules apply even if I'm not there. Don't mess with my radio, all the presets stay the same. You drive the speed limit and drive careful. I swear to god if you go fast in it I will kick your ass. You know I will. No driving around being stupid, no picking up girls. No picking up anyone else. I know pretty much everyone in town so if you do something stupid I  _will_  find out.  Just go there and back and-"

"Jesus Dean it's like you're a dad and I'm taking your daughter to prom. I can drive safe. I wouldn't wreck your car because I want to live here and I know if there is even a scratch or a piece of dirt on your car you will kill me." Sam finished off a piece of pizza and picked up another one. Sam laughed, "I can tell you are about to have a panic attack, you only smoke when you are stressed out and you are puffing on that cigarette like a fucking chimney. You really are serious thought, right?"

Gabe laughed "Of course he is, he wants to get us out of the house so they can f-" Sam shoved his elbow into Gabe's ribs. "Dude seriously. Cut it out. Anyway we get to go see the Supernatural movie. So don't piss him off."

Gabe and Sam started having a heated debate about which characters were the most bad ass and what the movie would be like, they were hardly paying attention to Cas and Dean. Dean finished smoking and put out his cigarette.

Dean stood behind Cas and leaned over his shoulder to take some pizza. He pressed up against him and brushed his cock against his ass. When Cas pushed back, Dean immediately regretted doing it because he was just wearing shorts and he could feel his dick twitch. He took a deep breath and sat on the chair next to Cas. He tried concentrating on his pizza but all he could think about was what they would be doing as soon as their brothers left.

Cas turned to Dean. "Dean, you don't have to let him use your car for me, I know it means the world to you. It's your baby."

Dean shrugged. "I've got a new baby." He tangled his foot with Cas's and smiled. "Besides, I trust Sam. I might give him a hard time, and he might give me one too but he wouldn't do anything stupid. He's too much of a nerd to do anything crazy in the car."

Dean had quickly eaten over half of an entire pizza and started eating some of the apple pie. 

"Damn dude how do you eat like that and look like you do?" Gabe asked, taking another piece of pizza.

Dean shrugged. "It's not easy to reach this level of perfection, so I reward myself with some food."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's why you have to work out all the time, you eat so damn much if you didn't you'd be huge."

"Nah, I do plenty of activities that make me sweat." Dean laughed and winked at Cas. Sam rolled his eyes and finished his pizza.

Dean got up to get another pop. Gabe was looking at Dean's arm and said, "That's a pretty sweet tat. I want to get one after I turn 18."

Dean ran his hand over his arm. "Yeah, I'm going in Tuesday to add to it."

"What are you going to get?" Gabe asked finishing off his pizza and leaning back in his chair.

"I haven't decided yet, I can't find anything that looks like what I want." Dean opened his pop and sat back down next to Cas.

Gabe nodded at his brother. "Castiel can draw like, really good."

Cas felt his face blush a little. Dean turned to Cas, "You draw? You'll have to show me some stuff. That would be perfect...maybe you could draw something for me."

Cas nodded. Dean was already formulating a plan. Cas's birthday was next week and he already had some ideas on how to make it perfect. He was thinking if he could get Cas to draw a picture of what he wanted for his tattoo, then he could secretly have his name added to it too.

"Well, we should get ready. So Dean, you are positive about this? I don't want to go get ready for nothing." Sam said, still slightly skeptical about being able to use the Impala. "Or have you calling me all night to make sure your precious car is still ok."

"Yes Sam, quit asking me before I do change my mind. Which I won't, and trust me I will not be calling you tonight. I'll give you guys some money if you go get something to eat after the movie."

"Ohhh you want us to stay out late huh?" Sam was liking that he was benefiting from Dean wanting to be alone with Cas. "I don't care if you guys want to be alone tonight. You could just tell me that instead of bribing me, but hey whatever works. We will go to the movie, then go eat and be back around midnight or later. Do I have to call before I get home?"

Dean bit his lip, it would be nice to have warning, but he didn't want to bother with checking his phone. "Doesn't matter, Just be-"

"Be careful, I know. I will. I won't fuck it up, that way next time you want to be alone you will let me use the car." Sam laughed. "I'm going to take a shower upstairs. Gabe you can use the one down here."

As soon as Gabe and Sam were headed to take their showers, Dean turned to Cas. Cas was still sitting at the counter so Dean turned the seat so he was facing him. He cupped his hand around his face and pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss. "God I can't wait for tonight. Let's go upstairs and change out of these damn shorts. I have been trying to not think about stuff all day so I don't get hard and it is exhausting."

Dean was barley in the door of the room when Cas pushed the door closed and locked it. He turned to Dean and started kissing him, pushing him back so he was backing towards the bed. Dean grinned, "Mmmm someone is getting bold. I Love it." Dean bumped into the bed and Cas pushed him down on it. Cas started pulling Dean's shorts off. "Damn you don't want to waste any time do you?" Dean said laughing.

"I want to suck your dick again. I...I liked it." Cas said as he knelt on the ground. Dean pulled him up and kissed him while he pulled Cas's shorts off. "It's your turn." Dean said and pulled Cas onto the bed with him.

Cas huffed. "But..." Then Cas had an even better idea. "Can't we, um.....do it at the same time?"

Dean bit his lip to hide the large smile creeping across his face. Cas had gone from from being a shy virgin to wanting to 69 in less than a day. Not that he was complaining. Dean pulled him in for a long kiss. "We can do anything you want, especially kinky stuff." Dean had always been in to kinky stuff, and he was happy to see that Cas seemed to like that too. They were going to be trying so many things, and Dean could not stop thinking of the endless possibilities of what he wanted to do with Cas. Dean paused, he could hear Sam starting the shower down the hall, and if he could hear that, Sam would definitely be able to hear them. The house was pretty quiet right now and he did not want to fill that silence with whatever noises they were about to make. Dean reached over to the table beside the bed and picked up the remote for his stereo and turned it on, not really caring what was on as long as it would drown out any noise from their bedroom.

Cas looked at Dean with his confused-sexy as hell-scrunched up eyebrows. Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him where his eyebrows were pushed together. "You look so damn sexy when you make that face. I gotta turn the music on so they can't hear us. I know it makes it a little obvious but it is better to have them assume we are messing around because it is on than to have them hear us making each other scream." He turned the volume up and tossed the remote aside.

Dean got up and laid back down on his side on the opposite end of the bed, so that they were both now perfectly lined up to give each other a blow job simultaneously. Dean had barley gotten on the bed when Cas grabbed his dick and started sucking on it. "Damn baby...don't make me come before I can even start on you." Cas pulled his mouth off and started teasing his entire length. Cas wanted to just take it all in then he thought of something he wanted to ask Dean. "Is it weird that I really like doing this? I mean I  _really_   like to. I love it." Dean tried not to laugh. "No it's pretty hot that you like doing it...you're really good at it. I like doing it too, I like doing everything to you." Dean ran his fist over Cas's cock then licked up his shaft. He sucked down hard on his leaking head and tried keeping up the same pace as Cas. They both were moaning and the feeling of getting head while giving it made them both go down and deep throat it right away, already making it the best blow job either of them had ever had.

Dean put Cas's leg over his head and placed it on his shoulder. He pulled his mouth off of his dick and sucked on his fingers to get them wet then went back to blowing Cas. He started playing with Cas's ass and by the time he had two fingers in, Cas was moving around like crazy, taking Dean in so deep his face was flat against Dean's stomach. Cas got his fingers wet, not bothering to pull off of Dean's dick, just sliding them in his mouth underneath it. He really did love sucking it and didn't want to pull away for a second. Cas pushed Dean's leg over his head and ran his finger over his hole. Dean slightly tensed up, he had never really let anyone do anything to him anally, he always liked being in control, but he didn't really mind if Cas would do it to him. It had to feel good, the way Cas went crazy every time he did it to him.

Dean rubbed his fingers over Cas's prostate, Cas moaned and took all of Dean in with one quick motion. Dean moaned and slid a third finger in, while Cas slid a finger into Dean. It only took a few seconds for Dean to start getting into having Cas's finger inside of him. He pushed down on him hard and Cas slid a second one in. Dean gasped and pushed himself down hard onto Cas's fingers. He wanted to fuck himself hard on to them, not believing how good it felt. Dean took Cas in deep, pounding his fingers into Cas as hard as he wanted Cas to be pounding into him. Cas slid another finger in and pretty soon they were both swirling their fingers over each other's prostates, fucking their fingers hard in and out of each other while deep throating each other's cocks. The moans keep getting louder, they were a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs, writhing and spasming all over the bed, rocking back and forth on each other's fingers and wanting to scream it felt so good.

Dean swirled his fingers in a quick circle and rubbed his thumb down Cas's balls. Cas repeated the motion and ran his thumb further down, stroking Dean's perineum. Dean almost screamed out Cas's name, but it was muffled from having Cas's cock in his mouth. Dean started pounding down on Cas's fingers, bucking his hips up into Cas's mouth. Cas was so turned on by it he pounded down on Deans fingers as hard as he could, fighting back a scream of his own. They both came within seconds of each other, sucking down hard on each other a few more times then pulling slowly off of each other. 

They both lay back panting, feeling so good it was unreal. Neither of them moved, they lay there feeling bliss from climaxing so hard through two songs, just enjoying how amazing their orgasms had just been. Dean had been staring up at the ceiling, feeling like he had just smoked about five joints. He picked up his arm and it felt strange, like his body was so relaxed he had to struggle to function. He slowly ran his hand down Cas's thigh, lightly running his fingers up and down his leg. Cas moaned softly. He had been staring at Dean the whole time. He also felt high as hell, not able to think about anything else but the amazing orgasm he just had. When Dean started lightly touching his legs it intensified the feeling. He felt Dean stop and then saw him move, then his head was next to Cas's and he was staring at him with those amazing eyes. Dean's eyes were partially closed but he could still see his dark pupil filled eyes flashing, starting intensely into his.

Dean shifted so he was closer to Cas, putting his arm around him and lightly caressing his back. Cas closed his eyes, the light touches making his skin tingle. Dean started softly kneading his fingers into his back, massaging all the way down his spine. Cas arched his back, moaning and finally regaining movement of his arms. He rested an arm over Dean's neck and opened his eyes, Dean was still intently watching him. Cas put his hand on the back on Dean's head and pulled him into a kiss. He could lay there all day letting Dean's tongue swirl around in his mouth. They kissed until they heard a knock on the door.

"Dean I need your keys just slide them under the door or something." Sam yelled over the music.

Dean pulled away but then pressed one last kiss to Cas's lips before flipping the stereo off and sitting up. "I'll be down in like two minutes."

Dean heard Sam make a disgusted noise, probably mad that he had to wait, or more likely because he was hoping to just get the keys and go, not wanting Dean to lecture him on being careful again.

Dean pulled his jeans and a shirt on and turned to Cas. "You want to just stay up here?"

Cas sat up and started getting dressed. "Nah, we should do some stuff downstairs while they are gone, we might not get another chance to for awhile."

Dean grinned. After Cas finished getting dressed he put his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "Love how you think. Now let's go get rid of those two, I've been out of my mind thinking about what I want to do with you tonight and I don't want to wait anymore."

Dean turned to go but Cas tugged his arm and stretched up to give him one final kiss on the lips. Dean smiled and slid his finger down Cas's face. "I can't get enough of you either." He kissed him back, finding Cas's hand and slipping his into it. He reluctantly pulled away from Cas's lips and pulled his arm to guide him out the door behind him. He squeezed his hand then let go when they got to the staircase.

Sam was waiting at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot and had his arms crossed over his chest. "Please don't tell me you are going to go over all of your rules again. I hear them all the time, even when I'm not driving. I'm not going to-" Sam stopped talking when Dean tossed the keys at him.

"Have fun." Dean said as he walked past a shocked Sam and headed for the living room.

Sam walked after him. "Really? That's it? I planned on you lecturing me for like a half hour that's why I asked for the keys so early."

Dean plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Nope. Why, do you want me to sit here and lecture you? If you fuck up I won't let you use it again, so just....don't fuck up." Dean lit a cigarette and looked at Sam who was eyeing him suspiciously. "No, I'm not smoking because I'm stressed. How much money you need?" Dean was actually smoking because he just had an awesome orgasm and he was still feeling a buzz from it.

"I dunno like twen-" Sam stopped talking when he saw Dean holding two fifty dollar bills between his fingers. Sam's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. "Or whatever you want to give me is cool." He grinned and took the money, knowing his brother had most likely won the money hustling someone anyway so he didn't really feel that bad taking it. He was definitely loving his brother being with Cas, he was benefiting enormously from them wanting to be alone. They could have all the alone time they wanted if it would be like this every time.

Dean took a long drag off of his cigarette and looked up at Sam. "Need anything else?"

Sam shook his head. "Just making sure....uh, ok then. Later." Sam ran down to the basement to get Gabe, who had been downstairs playing pool since Sam thought it was going to be a struggle to get the keys out of Dean.

Dean stubbed out his cigarette and turned to Cas. "You want a drink? Or maybe you shouldn't, you got pretty hung over last time. But we did drink a shit load last night. We could just have a few, get a nice buzz going."

Cas nodded, even though he was not really feeling all that shy anymore with Dean, it would be even easier if he had a little alcohol, plus it would make him that much more relaxed. "Maybe just a few drinks. Will you make me one of those drinks you did last night?"

Dean stood then leaned down to kiss Cas, "Anything for you baby." He went to the kitchen and started mixing a drink when Sam and Gabe came running up the stairs. Gabe went to say goodbye to this brother while Sam headed for the door. He had wanted to just go out and avoid any last minute rules Dean might have thought of, but he figured he should at least thank his brother, even though he had done it with ulterior motives. "Dean uh, I know you are just doing this...you know for alone time with Cas. But, um, Thanks."

Dean looked up, "Sam I would still let you do things like this even if I didn't want to be alone with him, it just happens to benefits us both. Be careful, not just with the car, I mean you."

Sam nodded and grinned, "So if it costs you $100 for one night, what should my rate be for an entire day?" Sam laughed.

"Bitch," Dean said smiling

 "Jerk." Sam grinned and headed to the living room to wait for Gabe, who had run upstairs to get something.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey for himself and went back to sit next to Cas on the couch. He handed him his drink and took a drink from his bottle. Dean put his legs back on the coffee table. Cas was sitting sideways so he put his legs over Dean's lap. Cas took another drink and rubbed his leg over Dean's crotch. Dean slid his hand under Cas and ran his finger over his ass. Cas saw Dean trying to discreetly adjust himself and smiled, digging his leg into him more.

"Come on Gabe, let's go so we can get good seats." Sam said, waiting impatiently by the door.

Gabe finally came running down so Sam opened the door and yelled, "Later guys. We'll stay gone 'til after midnight."

"Have fun, try not to break any furniture." Gabe said laughing.

Sam gave him a bitchface and walked out the door. Gabe followed and turned to add something but Sam grabbed his arm and drug him out the door before he could say anything else.

Sam and Gabe were barley out the front door when Cas climbed into Dean's lap. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Cas could feel Dean's erection quickly growing as Dean slowly rocked his hips up into him. They kissed for several minutes then Dean stood up, pulling Cas up with him. "Come on, we're going swimming."

"Don't we need-"

"Nope, we don't need anything." Dean grinned then grabbed their drinks. "Maybe these, but nothing else."

"Are we swimming in our boxers or something?" Cas asked, following Dean out the patio door.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Nope, besides I didn't even put any on."

Cas stopped walking and Dean turned back. "What? You don't want to skinny dip? It's really-"

"No, I do." Cas pulled Dean closer and stuck his hand down the front of Dean's jeans. "I just wanted to do that. Pretty hot. No, it's extremely hot."

Dean put his hand down the back of Cas's pants, cupping his ass in his hand and squeezing. "You're extremely hot, and you've always got me extremely horny. Let's swim for a few minutes then go in the hot tub. You're driving me crazy right now. I want you so fucking bad."

"Are we going to do it in the pool?" Cas asked still teasing Dean with his hand. Dean was pushing himself harder into Cas's hand, getting harder and hornier by the second.

"We can, but I was just thinking we could swim for a few minutes, you'll love it. Then go to the hot tub and do it, it's easier and...hotter." Dean kissed Cas's neck and moaned softly as Cas slid his fingers over the leaking tip of his cock.

Dean reached down to unzip his jeans and stepped out of them, giving Cas better access. Cas started jerking him harder. "Cas," Dean gasped and fumbled with Cas's zipper. He pulled out Cas's dick and pushed Cas's hand off of his. He knelt down and started giving Cas head. He pushed Cas's jeans down further and dug his hands into his soft, supple ass cheeks, pushing on them to force Cas's cock further into his mouth. Cas gasped and ran his hands through Dean's hair. "Dean....oh god....shit that's so good." Cas tried pulling Dean up to stop him, but Dean kept going down on him. Dean could taste saltiness on his tongue and knew Cas was close, precome beading out of his slit. Dean took him in deep, rolling his balls in his hand. He looked up at Cas, staring into his eyes, and after Dean took him in one more time, Cas was coming. Panting heavily and feeling his knees wobble. Dean put an arm up to support him and sucked down on him a few more times until his breaths started to slow down. "Dean...so good." Cas ran his hands down Dean's back and pulled on his head to get him to stand up.

Dean stood up, picking Cas up with him, carrying him to the pool. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and kissed it softly, letting his eyelashes flutter over Dean's jaw. Every time Cas blinked Dean felt his neck (and his dick) twitch. Cas traced his finger lightly along Dean's neck. When he heard Dean softly moan he ran his tongue up his neck, over his jaw. The stubble on Dean's cheek felt oddly good tickling against his tongue, and Cas thought it made him look so sexy. He would have to remember to hide all of the razors when he moved in. "I want to make you come now."

Dean smiled, "You'll get to, but right now it's about you....god I want you so bad."

When he got to the pool, he eased Cas into the pool then sat on the edge and slid in. Dean went under and swam to the deep end and back, he could see Cas going under and swam toward him. Cas went up a few seconds later so Dean swam up behind him. When he came up Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist, pulling him tight against his body. He glided backwards until the were about waist deep in the water.

Dean gently laid Cas out so he was floating on his back. He put his arm behind his head to support him and leaned down to lightly kiss his lips. Dean kissed his neck and chest while he ran his hand down his entire body. "Dean..." Cas was still reeling from his orgasm. "It's my turn to-"

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's and caressed his face. "Just lay back and relax. We have all night. I want to do what I have been thinking about all day, taking it slow and blowing your mind." Dean went back to kissing every inch of Cas's perfect body. He couldn't help but think that he had never in his life taken so much time to make sex perfect, he never took anytime at all with anyone else because it was only about the sex. With Cas it was different, he knew he loved Cas with everything he had, every ounce of him yearning to please Cas and wanting nothing but him to be happy and love him back. 

Cas was swirling his fingers through Dean's hair, he went to put his hand over Dean's back and forgot he was floating, so he started sinking down. Dean tightened his grip and put his other arm under the small of his back. Cas moaned happily as Dean worked up and down his torso, trailing kisses and sucking lightly down on the sensitive spots. When he felt Dean get closer to his neck he stretched it out, Dean ran his tongue under his jaw and behind his ear, getting a loud moan out of Cas. "You can be as loud as you want tonight, no one's around, there are no houses near us. You know I love to hear you, I love making you moan and scream, then I know you love it too." Dean went back to sucking on Cas's neck.

Cas looked up and could hardly believe how many starts were visible in the clear sky. He had never really seen many starts when he had been living in LA, and now that he was out towards the country they were amazingly beautiful, and to have Dean slowly driving him insane made it that much more amazing to look at. Dean made his way to Cas's mouth and slid his tongue slowly into his mouth, pulling him into a slow passionate kiss. He noticed Cas looking up. "You like looking at the stars baby?" Dean asked while licking a trail to his other ear.

"Yeah, never really got to see them before. Too much smog in LA, but out here it is so amazing, there are so many." Cas leaned forward and Dean let his legs down so Cas was standing in front of him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and let Dean pull him up so he could put his legs around his waist.

"If you like the view here, I know a place where you can see even more. I'll take you there this week." Dean was thinking of taking Cas there, imagining having sex under the stars, maybe even on on his birthday. Dean had been forming the plan since last night, he was planning something huge. He had been a little unsure if what he was planning on doing it was the right thing to do, but he knew he had to now, and it was going to be perfect.

Dean noticed Cas looking at him intensely, his eyes flickering down to his chest then locking on to his eyes. "Damn you look really fucking hot when you get all serious. You ok?"

"God I just... I love you so much Dean. I-I can't believe how you are so perfect, you make me feel so...I can't even describe it. It's like I can't think of anything but being with you and you are just the best, the way you love me I can't believe that someone so perfect would want to be with me."

"Believe it, because I'm just going to love you more and more. I want you so bad all the time. I mean we don't always have to have sex, that's not why I love you. I love you, and that is why I want to have sex with you, but I can't get enough of it either." Dean planted a soft kiss on Cas's forehead and let his eyelashes flutter across it as he kissed his cheek and then pressed his lips softly to Cas's. Dean continued to softly kiss Cas's soft lips. He gradually started kissing him deeper, parting his lips and sliding his tongue over Cas's lips until he opened his mouth. The kiss continued to gradually deepen until Dean had to lean against the side of the pool to support himself. Cas pulled away, gasping for a breath of air. He kept letting himself get so taken by Dean kissing him that he often forgot to breathe.

"Maybe we could just skip the swimming and go straight to the hot tub, then go in the house. It's gonna be so fucking good." Dean kissed Cas's neck as Cas started to breathe closer to normal.

"You read my mind. I can't wait." Cas moved his legs from around Dean's waist and Dean pulled him out of the water and set him on the ground "Damn you are so strong. So hot." Cas said leaning down to kiss Dean. Dean pulled himself out of the pool and picked Cas up. "Do you want me to put you down?" Dean asked, not sure if Cas liked to be carried. "No, I love it when you carry me, unless I'm too heavy for you."

Dean laughed, "I can bench at least twice your weight, you are really light to me." Dean kissed Cas's neck softy as he headed to the hot tub.

When he got to the hot tub he eased Cas in and went to turn on the jets. Cas jumped up a little, he had been sitting over a jet when it started shooting out bubbles. Dean laughed, "You would think you'd like that, it feels good."

"Why, have you tried it before?" Cas said, noticing Dean biting down on his lip.

"Um, not on purpose." Dean laughed and got in the hot tub. "I'd rather be the one to make you feel good. If you need a little break...I mean I have been pounding into you a lot. I don't want you to get too sore, and I want to be able to do it when we get in the house. We don't have to do anything in here." Dean sat down and pulled Cas onto his lap kissing him. "I'm fine with just doing this." Dean said as he kissed Castiel again.

Cas pulled away. "I'm fine, really. But um, maybe we could try..." Cas still didn't think he could make it good for Dean if he fucked him. "I don't know....never mind."

Cas looked down so Dean put his finger under his chin and gently pushed his head up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Do you want to try?" Dean knew exactly what he was going to say, he also knew Cas was worrying about doing it wrong.

Cas shrugged. Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pressed his against it, looking straight into his eyes. "It might actually be easier for you in here, it's probably the only way I could ride you, you can sit here and I can push my weight off you easier in here. But only if you want to." Dean figured if Cas wanted to fuck him, this might actually be a good place to try it. Dean was taller than Cas, so he was naturally heavier, but all of the extra muscle just added to it. Being able to push himself up on the edge of the wall and with being in the water it might take the bulk of his weight off of Cas and being on top of him would make it easier to help Cas not have to do everything.

Dean ran his hand down Cas's back. "Do you want to?"

Cas nodded, he really didn't think he could do it like Dean, and he knew with time he would be able to. Dean had eons more experience and it made Cas nervous as hell, but he knew that Dean had never done this and if he was riding him, he wouldn't have to do everything.

Dean set Cas down next to him and put a knee on each side of him, putting most of his weight on the seat rather than Cas as he eased on his lap. "If I get too heavy let me know and I'll sit different."

Cas nodded and ran his hand down Dean's chest. He leaned forward and sucked on Dean's neck, tracing his fingers around his muscular torso. Dean's breathing quickened as Cas started sucking harder on his neck, while he squeezed a nipple in one hand and slid his hand down Dean's back with the other. For some reason Dean seemed to get off on things being rough. He liked being bit and squeezed, pain felt good when he was super turned on. Maybe that was why he was able to stop himself from coming, it hurt a little but made him want it that much more. "I like it rough." Dean whispered, so Cas bit down on his neck and squeezed his nipples harder, getting a gasp and moan out of Dean. Dean wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and slowly rocked his hips as he fisted them lightly.

Dean would have been really apprehensive if Cas had not fingered him earlier. It had been mind blowing so he actually was looking forward to it. Cas slid a finger over Dean's hole and teased it gently around his rim. Dean started stroking their dicks harder as Cas sucked down on Dean's neck even harder and eased his finger into Dean. Dean gasped as Cas slowly opened him up. "Uhhh Cas...put another one in..." Cas quickly slid a second one in and Dean moaned and started pushing back hard on to his fingers. Cas let him fuck himself on his fingers for a few minutes because Dean was really getting into it and pounding himself down really hard. It was really turning Cas on so much, the look on his face and the noises he was making almost had Cas coming. He gently took Dean's hand off of their cocks so he would last. "God Dean...oh god you look so fucking hot. You're gonna make me come if you don't stop and I want you to ride me." 

Dean pulled off of Cas's fingers and pushed himself up, putting all of his weight on his knees. He kissed Cas and placed himself right over Cas's dick. "Dean I only had two fingers in you, and my fingers aren't even that big."

Dean shrugged. "I can't wait Cas. I want you in me so bad." Cas smiled, Dean looked so hot when he was desperate for him, Cas knew the feeling because he felt it constantly.

Cas leaned up and kissed Dean, then Dean remembered that this was not only his first time, it was Cas's first time fucking someone. He had to try to reign himself in and control himself just a little more. As much as he just wanted to take all of Cas in right then, that nagging overwhelming desire to put Cas first was taking over. Dean took Cas's hand, "Ok put another one in me then we will do it." 

Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. "I thought..." Dean brushed the side of Cas's face, tracing over his delicate features. "I keep forgetting this is your first time too, I don't want to rush it, or hurt you if I'm not open enough. You tell me when you're ready, and what you want to do." Cas smiled and slid two fingers back into Dean. Cas searched around for his prostate and when Dean started panting and bucking his hips he knew he had found it. He quickly slid another finger in and pounded down, putting his mouth on Dean's neck, sucking and lightly biting him. "Fuck....oh shit Cas." Dean was gasping and bouncing on Cas's fingers. Cas was a little glad he decided to kiss on his neck because he knew if he saw Dean's face he would be coming right now. Dean leaned his head on Cas's shoulder, he was practically whimpering, he had no idea that Cas fingering his ass would feel this damn good. "Cas," he choked out.

"Do you want my dick in you?" Cas ran his hand over the back of Dean's head and down his neck. Dean made a noise that Cas assumed was a yes so he eased the thrust of his fingers and slowly pulled them out. Dean was gasping for air, so Cas gave him a minute to settle down and held him close. Dean's head was still resting on his shoulder so Cas stoked the back of his head and neck. 

"Jesus. Cas...so fucking..." Dean struggled to get the words out, "God that was so fucking good....I want you in me so damn bad."

Cas pulled Dean's head up off of his shoulder and kissed him. He looked into his beautiful eyes, which were dark and hooded. Cas smiled and said, "I know, why do you think I can't get enough of you fucking me?" 

Dean took a deep breath and smiled at Cas. "Guess we will just have to do it twice as much now."

Cas grinned. "Or more." 

Dean laughed and kissed Cas gently, running his hand down his chest. "You ready?" Cas nodded. Dean settled himself over Cas while Cas held his dick so Dean could ease down on it. Dean let Cas tease himself over his rim. Dean slowly circled his hips as the tip of Cas's cock slowly pushed inside his ass. Dean bit down on his lip and pushed himself down further, holding his breath. He felt pressure, but it wasn't unbearable. As he started rocking his hips it became easier to take more in. When Cas was more than half way in, Dean was feeling full but wanted more. He thrust his hips and pushed down until he felt Cas's balls against his ass. He finally started to breathe again. He started moving in a steady motion, quickly building up his speed because the feeling of Cas filling him up so amazing he had to move and try to push him in deeper.

Cas was moaning, it felt unreal to have Dean bouncing around on his cock. "Dean...fuck that feels so damn good," he moaned and Dean started bucking his hips up and down fast and hard. "Fuck yeah it does...how good baby, tell me, scream it...I wanna hear how good it feels to have your dick inside me." Cas moaned, Dean's voice was strained and sounded so hot, deeper and sexier than ever. "De...oh fuck...so good."

Dean pulled himself up and slowly rose up off of Cas. He circled his hips over his leaking tip and them plunged down fast and hard, sending water splashing around the hot tub. Cas let out a loud moan as he felt himself plunge deep into Dean. When Dean did it a second time he was screaming out Dean's name, which made Dean ride him even harder, he loved making Cas scream out. Dean was so hot, sure they were in a hot tub but he felt like he was burning, every thrust into him felt like adding gas to the fire, he felt like he really was going to burst into flames.

Cas took Dean's dick in one hand and started pumping his fist up and down his shaft while pinching down on his pierced nipple, tugging the tiny ring around. Dean was yelling curse words in between gasps and moans as he bucked his hips wildly on Cas. Dean stopped thrusting up and down and pushed Cas in all the way. Instead, he started rocking his hips back and forth, making quick jerky thrusts. Cas was losing it, it felt so good and he had never had anything besides Dean's mouth make his dick feel this good, and this was so much better. "Oh Dean...SHIT....uhhh god Dean...DEAN." Cas was gasping his name loud, which made Dean ride him quicker and harder, he wanted to get Cas to come undone and scream as he came.

"God you are so hot Cas.... Fuck... Oh god your big dick feels so good in me. You like being inside me?" Cas nodded his head and started breathing heavily and pushing up into Dean. Dean leaned forward and after a few minutes felt Cas's dick hit his prostate just right, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Cas noticed Dean start panting and grunting as he pushed himself around hard and fast. He tried thrusting harder into Dean, Cas pinched his nipples hard and sucked down on his neck. When Dean started gasping he bit down and Dean started shaking. "Baby...damn...oh god Cas, so fucking good..."

Dean tried to slow down a little because he wanted it to last longer. He started circling his hips and tweaking Cas's nipples. Dean could tell he was so close, Cas seemed to respond to him talking so he tried talking more, which was hard because it was feeling so good for him too and he could barley remember how to form words. "Cas....god...love your dick in my ass. Feels so good stretching me out." Cas put his hands on Dean's hips and as Dean pulled up a little off of him Cas pushed down on Dean's hips and thrust up into him at the same time, Cas let out a scream then his voice cut  out and he started shuddering. Dean could feel Cas shoot hot come inside him and he was loudly moaning Dean's name over and over. Dean leaned forward and sucked down on Cas's neck, thrusting hard as Cas dug his fingers into his shoulders.

Cas stroked Dean's dick a few more times and he was coming too, the feeling of Cas shooting his load inside him and they way he yelled out his name was all it took. Dean rocked back over Cas a few times then pulled himself off of Cas and sat next to him, letting the jets on the hot tub relax his tingling muscles.

Dean laid his head on the edge of the hot tub and put his arm around Cas and scooted him closer. "Was your first time good baby?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Cas. Cas looked at Dean and nodded. "Oh god it was the best De." His wet hair looking like pure sex, his eyes hooded and dark.

"Was your first time good?" Cas asked. Dean shook his head, "No, it was the fucking best."

Cas sat up, "It was so amazing. So do I still get some from you? I want what you have been promising me all day," Cas said grinning.

Dean sat up and gave Cas a slow passionate kiss, he ran his hand up and down his face and down his neck, softly caressing his back. He slowly ran a hand down his chest and stopped at his side to pull Cas over to him, he lifted him up and put him in his lap. Dean kissed down his jawline and neck while tracing circles into his back. Dean worked his way back up to Cas's lip and gave him another long kiss, slowly gliding his tongue around his mouth and letting his tongue linger over Cas's. Cas pulled away, breathless. "L-let's go back in the house. I want more of this."

Dean grinned and stood up waiting for Cas to stand. "You might have to walk this time we gotta get our stuff."

Cas pretending to look upset then thought of something. "Ok, I guess. If you walk ahead of me."

Dean eyed Cas suspiciously. "Um...ok." Dean got out of the hot tub then held his hand out to help Cas up. Cas took Dean's hand and got out, then stood and waited for Dean to start walking. 

Dean walked over to the table on the patio and picked up the forgotten bottle of whiskey and took a drink, handing Cas the bottle. Cas took a drink then gave it back to Dean. Dean scooped up all of their clothes and took a long drink, finishing the bottle off and tossing it on the table.

He started heading for the house and glanced behind him to see Cas following him with a big grin on his face. Cas only wanted Dean to go first so he could stare at his ass, and he was glad he did because it was hot.

Dean held the door open for Cas and he reluctantly walked first. Dean laughed, "Now I get to stare at your ass."

Cas felt his face flush a little, "I..."

Dean smiled, "I knew what you were doing. Now go upstairs so I can see that hot ass of yours walking up them."

Cas walked halfway up the stairs and stopped, stepping aside so Dean would go ahead of him. Dean sighed and ran up the rest of the stairs. When they got to their room Dean closed and locked the door.

"They won't be back for hours, what are you worried about?" Cas asked.

"We won't be done in a couple hours and I don't want to have to get up and do that when they get home, I'll be too busy making you scream." Dean said with a grin.

Cas smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Dean came over and gently pushed Cas back then lifted him to lay on the bed over the pillows. "Oh, did you want the lights on or off?"

Cas chewed on his lip. He wanted them on to see Dean, but he also wanted the candles to make him look even sexier like they had the night before. "I want them on but..." Dean smiled, "But you liked it last night too. I know I can't decide either. Let's turn them off and I'll light a few more candles than I did yesterday. We can always turn them back on."

Dean dug around for more candles and lit them while Cas turned the lights off then laid back down on the bed.

Dean laid on his side next to Cas and ran his thumb over Cas's face while cradling his head in his hand. He took a few minutes to just look at how the soft candlelight was intensifying Cas's already beautiful face. "So hot..." Dean trailed light kisses over Cas's face until he reached his lips. He softly kissed his lips while caressing his face, slowly tracing every feature. Dean ran his hand lightly through Cas's hair.  He ran his fingers down his neck and started softly kissing his jaw. Cas was making pleased noises and trying to pull Dean closer. Dean shifted closer to him and let one of his hands rest on his back just above his ass and he slid the other hand under Cas's neck, running his hand up his neck and through his hair as he kissed his neck and slowly ran his tongue around in between kisses.

"Dean.." Cas moaned. Dean was right, when it was slow it felt so good, he could feel the anticipation building up. Every touch and kiss from Dean made him want it more and more, and each one felt better than the last and sent a jolt through his entire body. Dean was lightly sucking between his neck and shoulder, gradually sucking down harder as he slowly rolled his hips. They both moaned when their aching erections rubbed against each other, Dean thrust into him a few times then shifted back where he was. Dean lightly ran his tongue over his collarbone, his breath ghosting across Cas's skin, making the places he just licked burn.

Dean made his way back to Cas's mouth, kissing him with more intensity as he moved his leg to lightly brush his thigh against Cas's cock. Dean felt his breathing hitch and Cas choked back a moan, as Dean lightly sucked on his tongue.

"Lay on your stomach." Dean said to Cas as he sat up and started searching through the drawer on the bedside table. When Dean finally found the bottle he was looking for he turned back to Cas, who was laying on his stomach with his ass in the air like he was ready for Dean to fuck him. Dean laughed softly. "Taking it slow, remember? I want it bad too, but just wait and see how good it feels when you finally get it." Dean put his hand on Cas's back and pushed down, laying his legs back on the bed.

Dean knelt over Cas, straddling him but not sitting on him. He squirted some of the liquid on to his hands and rubbed his hands together, the lotion heated when rubbed and he could feel a gradual heat building up on his hands. Dean put his hands on Cas's shoulders and started lightly massaging Cas. He worked his way from the top of his shoulders to his neck and the down the back of his shoulders. Cas moaned. "Dean...ohhh damn that feels good."

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas's neck as he started kneading his fingers into Cas's upper back. As he moved down to the middle of his spine he kissed the areas he had just finished massaging. Cas was feeling so relaxed, the light pressure Dean was applying made his muscles tingle and the heat from the lotion made every nerve in his body feel charged, so every touch and kiss from Dean had him moaning with pleasure. "Dean," Cas kept repeating in a low sexy voice, which was driving Dean wild, wanting to make Cas feel better than he ever had. Dean worked his way to Cas's ass, he put more lotion on his hands and gently raked his fingers over his soft ass, slowly working his way up to kneading his fingers deep into his supple cheeks. Cas's body felt like it was liquefying with each touch. He was so relaxed yet his body was tingling with the anticipation of what Dean would be doing next. Dean ran a finger lightly down Cas's spine until he got to his ass, then he ran it down his ass crack just barley touching it, making Cas shiver and arch his back. "God Dean....making me feel so damn good."

Dean stretched across Cas's body, laying down lightly on top of him. Dean kissed Cas's neck and pressed himself down a little more, letting his hard erection rest right over Cas's ass. Cas groaned and put his arm around Dean's head, pulling him into a kiss. Cas was kissing Dean hard, but Dean slowed the kiss down as he just barley slid his cock across Cas's ass. Dean deepened the kiss, gradually getting more heated and passionate. He moved his body over to lay next to Cas. Dean slid his hand under Cas and flipped him on to his side. Dean put his arm on Cas's waist and held him close, they both were struggling to breathe, the kiss becoming so intense Cas was feeling his head spin and his lips were feeling swollen. Dean sucked down lightly on his lip and slid his tongue back in to his mouth, trying to ease the kiss back down.

Dean kissed Cas's neck, lightly grazing his teeth over his neck to his ear. He licked a stripe behind Cas's ear and whispered, "Cas baby, I love you so much. Can't wait to be inside you." Dean's breaths were hot, making his skin burn. Cas grabbed a fist full of Dean's hair and pulled his head so his lips could reach him for a kiss. "Love you, Dean." Cas panted, Dean had him so horny he couldn't think straight. "I-I need you in me De."

Dean slid the hand on Cas's waist down to his ass and pushed him closer, so they were pressed as tight as they could be. He just barely moved his hips to give him a little stimulation as he took his lips into a heated kiss against his. "I know baby, I need it bad, but I swear it will be the best mind blowing orgasm you've had if you give me a few more minutes. If you really can't wait let me know." Dean kissed Cas a few times until Cas pulled back. "I can...already feel so fucking good. I love it baby, can't even imagine how good it's gonna feel."

Dean put his his hand behind Cas's neck and gently pushed him back. Dean slid over him and started kissing down his neck, lightly rolling his nipple in one hand and raking his nails over his chest with the other. Cas tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, running his other hand down Dean's neck and back. Dean was making pleased noises as Cas rubbed his fingers over his spine. Dean started sucking on Cas's other nipple, slowly flicking his tongue over the hard bud and squeezing the other. After sucking on his other nipple Dean let his tongue make a trail of kisses and light sucking to Cas's abdomen as he traced his fingers over Cas's hip bones. Cas rolled his hips up, letting his aching dick rub against Dean's chest, desperate for stimulation. Dean pressed down on Cas's hips. He started sucking on his hip bone while lightly caressing his inner thigh. Cas was moaning and writhing around, he wanted Dean in him so bad, but he also didn't want Dean to stop because he was making every inch of his body feel so incredibly amazing. "De...mmm baby."

Dean was so hard it hurt, he had never been this hard in his entire life, never wanted something so bad and he was so surprised he had the restraint to do this because every moan from Cas had him throbbing. It was turning him on so much to make Cas feel this good and to be making him want him so bad, but watching Cas so needy and desperate for him had him starting to reconsider going slow. He loved doing it hard and fast but he wanted to try doing it slow, it had to be good, anything was good but he wanted it to be more special than just pounding into him like he had done so many times in the past day.

Dean kissed Cas's thigh, running his tongue up to where his leg met his torso and up to his navel then back down the other side. He continually rubbed the sensitive skin of his inner thigh with his thumbs as he made a second trail back where he started. Cas was panting and moaning, running his hands through Dean's hair, taking hand fulls of it then running his hands down his neck and shoulders, digging his nails in lightly when it felt good. Dean leaned up and kissed Cas softly on the lips. "You ok baby? Feel good?"

Cas had his eyes closed, and nodded. "So fucking good De." Dean gave Cas a more heated kiss and his eyes flew open. Dean slid a finger along Cas's dick, dipping his finger into his slit and spreading the beads of precome that were pouring out down his shaft. He lightly stroked him a few minutes as he tongue fucked his mouth. He slowed his hand down and ran his finger up Cas's body, until he was at his face. He ran his finger behind his ear and through his hair. Dean rolled his hips into him a few times, getting a load moan out of Cas. "Don't forget to be loud, let me hear how good it is when we start."

"Can't wait to have your big dick in me De. I'm so damn horny but I don't want you to stop what you're doing it feels so good." Cas put his hands on Dean's face and kissed him, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth and sliding his leg against Dean's dick. Dean let out a moan as Cas rubbed his leg against him until Dean shifted back.

Dean softly kissed Cas, letting his lips linger as he said, "Just hold on a little longer." Cas nodded, his eyes were barley open and he was panting, so desperate and horny. "I promise I'm not trying to torture you or tease you, OK? I'm gonna suck your dick baby, just lay back and enjoy it."

Cas ran his hand down Dean's face and leaned up to kiss him. Dean cradled Cas's face in his hands and kissed him back, letting his lips linger on his a few seconds. "Cas," he muttered against his lips and sucked lightly on his bottom lip.

Dean moved Cas's legs apart and knelt between them. He ran his hands up and down Cas's thighs as he licked Cas's balls, sucking lightly on them while stroking his perineum. Cas gasped and held on to Dean's shoulders while Dean lightly rolled them in his hand. He took Cas's painfully hard cock in his hand and lightly stroked it with his other hand. He licked up and down the entire length several times before sucking down on the head, causing Cas to moan loud.

"Remember, be as loud as you want, let me know when it feels good." Dean sucked down just on the tip, teasing his tongue around the sensitive part underneath and into the slit. Cas was gasping and trying to push Dean further down his length. Dean gradually took more in, slowly swirling his tongue around and easing back off, sucking down a little further each time. "Dean...oh god it's so damn good..." Cas was definitely taking advantage of the empty house to loudly tell Dean what he wanted to hear. But Dean wanted to hear Cas scream so he pulled back and then sucked down on the tip of his dick then quickly took all of Cas in.

When Cas felt himself hit the back of Dean's throat he gasped and moaned Dean's name so loud it echoed off the walls, Dean groaned and hollowed his cheeks. Cas kept repeating Dean's name, swearing occasionally as Dean bobbed his head up and down his length. Dean took him in so deep he felt Dean's nose hit his stomach and he screamed out, which turned Dean on so much he took him in again, going down as hard as he could, sucking down and swirling his tongue along the vein under his shaft. Dean massaged the skin under Cas's balls and brushed his other hand over Cas's thigh, then he felt hot come sliding down his throat. Dean pulled back and sucked down on Cas's dick while he watched Cas spasm on the bed, yelling his name. Dean hadn't even had any stimulation to his dick and he felt like he could come just watching him. Dean's dick was throbbing but he refused to even palm it for a second, it was going to feel so good when he finally entered Cas.

Dean started rubbing Cas's thighs to calm him down a little. Once his breathing was not so strained he spread Cas's legs further apart and put them over his shoulders. "Dean. Let me su-"

Dean spread his ass cheeks apart and leaned down to tease his tongue over Cas's rim, causing Cas to lose the ability to move, think or even speak. He had been relaxed before Dean gave him a blow job and now that he had an amazing orgasm he felt like he was floating, but once Dean started running his tongue over his rim he was gone. Dean slid his tongue into Cas, as he started whimpering, Dean slid a finger in to hold him open while his tongue darted around inside, dragging along the hot silky skin inside Cas's ass. The deeper Dean got and the more he swirled his tongue around, the more unhinged Cas became. When Dean pressed his finger on his prostate while digging deep into him with his tongue Cas found his voice. "DEAN... oh fuck...Dean." Dean loved hearing Cas scream so he flicked his tongue down more, pulling back and teasing his rim then plunging back in. "Dean...oh god...oh shit...Dean.." Dean continued because he wanted Cas to let it all out, he wanted him to want it as bad as he did, Dean wanted his dick where his tongue now was but first he wanted Cas to scream because it went straight to his dick. Dean loved being in control, loved making Cas desperate and begging for him, not in a super dominate way but he just liked when he wanted him so bad.  Dean slid another finger in and spread them apart so he could plunge deeper in and as he drug his tongue roughly round he finally got Cas to scream. "Dean please...god, I  _need_   you in me Dean...so bad...oh god... DEAN."

Dean heard the magic words, and the fact that Cas had screamed them made almost come, and he desperately needed to so he got the lube and poured it on his fingers. "Baby, I'm gonna get you really wet ok? I want you so slicked up I can just slide right in."

Dean slid his lube soaked fingers into Cas, he was babbling incoherently while Dean slid his fingers deep into him, stretching him out and lubing him up. Dean pulled back out and put a ridiculous amount of lube on his fingers and slid them back in. He squeezed his fingers together and pounded them in and out of Cas a few times to make sure he had him ready. By now Cas was flushed, sweating and so horny he wanted to just pin Dean down and ride him. "Ready baby?" Dean leaned up to kiss Cas. "Mmm hmm" Cas agreed against his lips.

Cas ran his hand down to Dean's dick and pulled back. "Damn De...you are  _so_  fucking hard." Cas pushed Dean back a little so he had a better view. Cas moaned when he saw Dean's hard cock curved up against his stomach. He ran his finger down his length, practically drooling. "Fuck Dean...so fucking big and hard." Cas squeezed him lightly, still in disbelief at how hard he felt, and it still blew his mind how big he was.

Dean was desperate to be in Cas but since he could not seem to take his hand off of him, Dean handed Cas the lube and let him slather it all over his extremely hard cock. Dean took Cas's hand and laced his fingers though his. He kissed the back on his hand then wrapped his hand around his wrist and kissed each fingertip before laying his hand down at his side. Cas's body felt strange, he had to really concentrate to move because Dean had him feeling so good it was like he was boneless.

Dean laid Cas back and kissed him before going to kneel between his legs. Dean pressed the head of his dick against Cas, he was so lubed up that he easily slid right in. It felt so incredibly good that he stopped after the first few inches. "Ohhhh Cas...fuck...fuck I needed this so bad. Uhhh it feels so good baby."  

Dean pulled back until he was almost back out and he laid over Cas and ran a finger down his face. "God... I have never wanted something so bad in my life....want you so fucking much." Dean kissed Cas, sloppy kisses because they were both out of their minds with want and need for each other. Dean took a minute to look at Cas. His hair was messed up, sexy because it was sticking up everywhere. His soft delicate features were glowing in the candle light, his eyes were completely pupil blown but they still shimmered, so beautifully. His full lips were swollen and red, Dean had never seen anything more sexy. "So perfect... you are so fucking beautiful Cas." Dean pressed his lips to Cas's and kissed him while inching his dick slowly back in.

Cas looked up at Dean, his face highlighted by the soft glow in the room. He could not believe how beautiful Dean was. His face so perfect, so hot and sexy. His hair, which Cas had completely messed up, looked so hot sticking up in some places and pushed flat in others. When the light hit him just right he could see some freckles across his nose. But when Dean looked into his eyes, Cas could not believe how they drew him in. He was overcome by how striking they were, right now they were dark but he could see some green, the shocking emerald green sparkling, with tiny gold flecks in them. When Dean entered him, his face flashed pure joy, and he looked at Cas not with lust but with nothing but love.

"Dean.." Cas gasped, "You...you are so fucking hot...oh god that feels so fucking good." Dean pulled back out then slowly inched himself back with a steady rhythm, rocking his hips in and out and even though he was going slow he would thrust hard when he got more than half way in. He was grunting and gasping while Cas moaned and panted. Dean was trying to kiss Cas when his lips actually met, most of the time missing them and instead kissing his neck.  Dean was shaking, he wanted so badly to just ram into him but he wanted to try to make perfect for Cas, but then it felt so good he forgot all about wanting to just pound into him. Dean had been skeptical that it would be this good slow, but the slow build was slowly driving him insane.

"Cas..fuck..." Dean was shaking so hard and couldn't stop it felt so fucking amazing his eyes were watering. He slowly pulled back out then in one swift thrust he went balls deep into him and stayed there for a minute, shuddering at the pleasure pulsing through him. "Oh Cas...never felt this damn good in my life...fuck baby." Dean was pouring sweat and panting hard. A tear rolled down his cheek the next time he slid into Cas. Dean took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him hard, muttering about how good it felt and how much he loved him. 

Cas managed to lift his arms and put them around Dean, he tried to rake his hands down his back but was feeling much too good to try and will them to move. Instead he held on tight to Dean's shoulders, digging his nails in when Dean would plunge deep into him, screaming out his name because it felt so good. Going slow also helped Dean hold back, he wanted to just do this forever. It had been after ten when they came upstairs and it was now close to midnight and he knew that their brothers would be coming home soon. He kissed Cas and rubbed his face until he opened his eyes and looked at him.

Cas had his eyes closed, blissfully enjoying Dean gradually picking up speed. He felt Dean caressing and kissing his face so he opened his eyes.

"Baby I could do this forever it feels so fucking good, you want me to keep doing this or you want me to make you really scream one more time before they get back?"

Cas never wanted him to stop but he also knew it would be so good to have Dean pound into him full force. "I wish we could do this forever but...I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream."

Dean reluctantly pulled out and took a breath. He slowly slid inside of Cas one last time, it was just so good.

He rolled him onto his stomach, placing a few pillows under him. Dean leaned over and kissed the back of his neck. "This time I'm not going to pull out. When we're done I'll stay in you, unless you don't want me to." 

"No don't pull out, stay in me..please I want to fall asleep with you inside me."

Dean pulled Cas's hips up a little and held him open. "I probably won't last much longer...it's just so fucking good."

"Do it hard Dean...please."

Dean licked his lips and got ready, he lined himself up and held his breath. He plunged hard and quick into Cas, both of them letting out a loud moan. Dean slid out and held on to Cas's hips, this time when he thrust in he pulled Cas's hips to meet his thrust. His balls bounced off of Cas's. "FUCK Cas....oh god damn so fucking good." Dean was able to slid in and out even quicker because Cas was so lubed up and it felt so amazing it was almost unreal.

"Feel good baby?" Dean ran his hand down Cas's spine slowly as he pulled out then started rocking his hips in hard and fast, pushing and pulling Cas with him. Cas went from moaning to screaming in seconds. Dean couldn't tell what he was saying but he assumed it was feeling just as amazing for him because Cas was pounding back into him each time Dean thrust in. "Son of fucking BITCH....ohhh fuck.." A constant stream of swear words were flying out of Dean until he couldn't get the words out, he felt Cas tighten around him and he choked back a sob. It felt so good he pumped in as hard as he could, Cas was quivering under him as he started to come. Dean laid over Cas and sucked down on his neck. Cas was whimpering and he felt Dean start shuddering hard on top of him, Dean thrust in as hard as he could, feeling his stomach burning and his balls tighten. He knew he was about to come, so he sat up more and pumped in as hard and deep as he could. Cas clenched down on him so hard he couldn't move, he was in as deep as he could go so he just collapsed over him, feeling like Cas was squeezing the come right out of him. The only sounds were pleasure filled moans and them struggling to breathe. Dean tried to carefully shift so he wouldn't crush Cas. He slowly rolled to his side, bringing Cas with him.  He didn't want to pull out, so he pulled Cas tight against him so they were sort of spooning. Dean kissed the back of Cas's neck and ran his hand over his chest. Cas took one of his hands and laced it through his own.

"Dean..." Cas said breathlessly, "You...oh god that was so much better than you promised." Dean squeezed Cas close and held him tight.

"I..I can't even describe how good that was. Every second I love you more, and every time we have sex it gets better. Love you so much baby." Dean leaned down to kiss Cas's cheek and tried to kiss his neck but he was so blissed out from the orgasm, and he was worn out he started falling asleep.

They were both so wore out from a day of constant sex and blow jobs, neither of them had any idea how many times they had actually come. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that now things would always be like this. Cas still could hardly believe that only a few days ago he was obsessively crushing on Dean, praying by some miracle he would get to be with him. If he would not have let his brother drag him to the party he would not be here in Dean's arms feeling better than he ever had in his entire life. He loved Dean so much, and he knew Dean loved him just as much. Cas felt his eye lids getting heavier. He reached back and ran his hand over Dean's face, "De I-" but he could feel Dean's even breaths on his neck. He had already fallen asleep and Cas was not surprised because Dean had spent the entire day going to extremes to make Cas feel good. Cas moved back until he was as tight against Dean as he could be. Dean shifted a little and sleepily muttered, "You ok baby?" Cas turned his head and Dean leaned his down to kiss Cas. "Love you so much," Dean whispered groggily. "I love you more than anything De." Dean squeezed him lightly and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas & Dean spend the last day of their first weekend together having lots of hot sex, spending time together and trying out new things. Dean meets Cas's mom and Dean tries to figure out what to do for Cas's birthday.
> 
> *I am going to add the next chapter very soon, it is the one I have been planing on since I started writing this one. I know this is a loooooooong story so after the next chapter I will split it into a second story.

Several hours later Dean woke up, feeling sticky. He was half asleep and wasn't sure why until he remembered all of the lube he had used. He wanted to take a shower so bad but he didn't want to wake Cas up, even though he would probably want to take one too. Dean glanced at the clock, it was just after 4 in the morning. Dean pulled a pillowcase off of one of the pillows and wiped as much of the lube and probably some spunk off of himself as he could. He tried to lightly rub some off of Cas, but when he started stirring around Dean stopped. Dean laid back and put his arm around Cas. Cas automatically slid his arm over Dean and laid across Dean’s chest. Dean watched him for several minutes, his eye lids starting to flutter shut. He feel asleep for a few seconds and when he opened them back up Cas was looking up at him smiling.

"What were you doing to my leg a few minutes ago?"

"You had lube and jizz all over you. I was trying to get it off but I didn't want to wake you up." Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head and ran his hand down his back. "I want to take a shower when you get up. I feel all gross from that entire bottle of lube we used."

Cas laughed, “We can do it now. At least you don’t have a bunch inside you.” Cas pushed himself up and kissed Dean. “You too tired to do anything?”

Dean pulled Cas on top of him. “Never too tired for you. I can get away with only a few hours sleep.” Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss and they lazily made out for awhile.

Cas tried moving a little but felt his skin stick to Dean. “Maybe we should take a shower first.”

"Yeah, feels like you are sticking to me. Come on, I’ll blow you then bring you back here and do whatever you want."

"I want to blow you. I owe you at least two blow jobs."

Dean shook his head. “No, I don’t keep track of who does what. You don’t owe me anything.” Dean kissed Cas and ran his tongue over his neck and kissed it.

"De come on, you do everything. You need to let me do stuff too.” Cas sucked down on Dean’s neck while Dean ran his hand down Cas’s back.

"It’s just…you’re my baby and I love doing everything for you.”

Cas smiled and laid his head on Dean for a few minutes, he loved hearing Dean call him his baby. Dean squeezed him then shifted them toward the edge of the bed. He lifted Cas up and set him on the ground. “If you go start the shower I’ll change this sheet real quick.”

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s thighs, leaning down to kiss him. “Then I’ll give you head.” Cas said as he palmed Dean’s quickly hardening erection then stood up to go start the shower.

As soon as Dean got in, Cas had his arms around him. They took turns washing each other off then Cas slid down and started sucking on Dean’s dick. It still blew Dean's mind that Cas had gone from barely being able to talk to him to now wanting to get kinky everywhere all the time. He also had quickly become a pro at blowing him, Dean had never had a better blow job and each one got better. Sex with Cas was indescribably perfect and he could not ever get enough. After he came, Dean started getting Cas ready so when they got back in bed they wouldn't have to wait. Dean had Cas's legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded his fingers into him, he barely had worked Cas up to three fingers when Cas was begging him to go back to the bed and fuck him. It was nearly five in the morning but neither of them was tired, the adrenaline from sex and always being horny kept them going. Dean shut the shower off because they were getting pretty loud, and he figured that the noise carried in the shower.

Cas lay on the bed, the sheet felt incredibly good on his skin. He ran his hand over it, kind of surprised because Dean didn't seem like the type to go out and blow tons of money on incredibly expensive sheets. “Wow this sheet feels awesome.”

"Huh. I stole it from one of my roommates, it was still in the package of course, otherwise I would never touch it. Probably some weird silk shit or something." Dean ran his hand over it, not really noticing much of a difference. "Is it really that different?"

"Yeah I guess. I know they are expensive. You have to be able to tell a little difference."

Dean shrugged, he wasn't interested in bedding so he walked over to look out his window and make sure his car had made it home in one piece.

"But it’s gonna feel amazing to have sex on it."

"I could have sex on the ground with you and it would be awesome I really don’t care where we are or what we are on." Dean kissed Cas and lay next to him. "You sure you aren't tired?"

"Not really, I could never sleep now."

After having slow sensual, mind blowing sex they ended up falling back asleep for a few hours. They woke up and decided to to get something to eat before doing anything else. Dean and Cas found Gabe in the kitchen sitting at the counter on his phone. Cas sat on the stool next to him while Dean rummaged around for something to eat.

Gabe laughed, "Yeah. Well I'll see you in a few hours. Uh huh. Mmm hmm. Yeah I know. OK OK. Bye." Gabe pressed end as he looked up and saw his brother watching him suspiciously. He saw Dean getting food and told him to give him some of Sam's candy.

Dean tossed a few bags on the counter and handed Cas a can of pop and they started eating some pizza left over from the night before. Dean leaned across the counter from Cas taking his phone out and turning it on, he had left it off for most of the weekend because he kept getting calls and texts from girls. He was going to have to just change his number.

"Why were you talking to mom?" Cas asked as he took a drink, watching Dean as he scrolled though his inbox.

Gabe picked up a bag of candy and started eating them, he turned to Cas then replied, "I had to tell her that I was finally getting out of the house. Sam's still sleeping and I got bored. Plus I'm psyched. She's totally cool with it. You knew she was going to be, we have only been planning on moving out for years. Plus she really likes Sam."

Cas chewed on his lip. Gabe had probably said something about Dean too, he just wondered how much he had said. "What else did you say? I hope you weren't talking about me."

Cas saw Gabe shrug and knew that he had. "You're such a prick dude. So she knows about me and Dean too?"

Dean was busy scrolling through his text messages and didn't really hear what Gabe and Cas were talking about. He was about to turn his phone back off when he saw a text from Benny.  _Shit_ , Dean thought to himself, he had forgotten all about telling the girl who had delivered the food to the house yesterday about being with Cas. Not that Dean cared, but he probably should have at least told his best friend. Benny had messaged Dean several times telling him that she had asked him if Dean really was gay. Benny wasn't questioning him, he was more informing him of what she had said. Benny knew Dean was bi but not a lot of people did. Benny probably had figured it out on his own that Dean was with Cas, because Dean almost always hung out with him when there was a party at the house, and he had spent the entire night in his room with Cas.

"Don't worry, mom already is dying to meet Dean." Gabe said as he unwrapped another piece of candy and popped it into his mouth.

Dean looked up from the text he was replying to when he heard his name. Cas froze. "How much did you say Gabe? You told her everything? You should have just told her about us moving in."

Gabe shrugged, "I mean, do you really think you'd have the nerve to tell her Castiel? Besides, I had told her we were moving in with Sam and his brother, and it just kind of slipped. Why are you so mad?"

Cas shrugged and looked down, not answering his brother.

Dean placed his hand on Cas's and lightly squeezed it. "Gabe, he's probably pissed because you outed him, maybe he wasn't ready for that."

Cas smiled a little, it was always like Dean could read his mind. He always knew what he was thinking. Cas had always been a little nervous to tell his mom about being gay. He knew she probably suspected it, and he really had nothing to worry about because his mom was very laid back.

"At least you don't have to worry about if she will like Dean or not. I mean I was a good brother and put in a good word for him. She thinks he is like really hot, at first she actually thought I was messing around and sent a picture of a model or something." Gabe laughed at the thought that his mom thought Dean was a model, but she was always talking about loving hot guys with muscles.

"GABE what the fuck, you sent her pictures? Where did you even...why did you have a picture anyway?" Cas was getting more and more pissed at his brother.

"I snapped a few yesterday when we were in the pool and she wanted to see what he looked like." Gabe pushed his phone over to his brother. Cas looked at the picture Gabe had sent their mom and almost dropped the phone, it was extremely hot. Gabe held his hand out for his phone but Cas pulled it back and quickly sent the picture to himself first. Gabe rolled his eyes. "Just chill, I'm sorry if you're mad, OK? I was just trying to make it easier for you. She's cool with it since I'm such an awesome brother and told her that Dean is a really good guy. She knows I would never go on about stuff like that if I didn't mean it."

Dean had been on his phone only half listening to Gabe and Cas argue. He had been texting Benny, telling him about being with Cas. Dean was not sure what he was, bi or gay but he didn't really care what he was labeled as, he only wanted to be with Cas the rest of his life. He was just in love and he didn't give a fuck what that made him. Benny seemed happy for Dean, going on about how it was great that he finally found someone, Benny had just gotten engaged to his girlfriend Tessa. He had only known her a few months so he understood where Dean was coming from. Benny obviously got tired of texting because Dean's phone started ringing. "I'll be right back," he said looking at Cas and went upstairs to grab his cigarettes. He figured he could get Benny to help him with a few things that he wanted to try to get together quick for Cas's birthday.

Gabe looked at his brother, he seemed a little upset but Gabe really was just trying to make it easier for him. Gabe usually did things without stopping to think about the consequences. "Listen man, I really didn't think that it would upset you. I know I shouldn't have said anything about you being with Dean to mom. I'm sorry Castiel, please don't be mad. You know me, I didn't do it to hurt you, I really am happy for you."

Cas nodded and gave Gabe a small smile, he knew his brother had probably done it with good intentions, or since he never stopped talking he probably just said it with out even realizing. "So what exactly did you say?"

"Well I was thinking that I would stay at home tonight, I have to work tomorrow and I can get my stuff together and come back here in a few days. I think Sam is staying at his parent's house tonight too, so you guys will have the house to yourselves. I did mention you were most likely just staying here from now on." Gabe got up and got a drink out of the refrigerator.

Cas sighed impatiently, "I mean what did you say about me and Dean."

"Oh um, well I said you were dating someone, and she asked if it was a guy or a girl and I said a guy. She thought you were dating Sam at first, " Gabe laughed but when he saw Cas squint his eyes he knew he wasn't amused. "Haha...anyway I told her it was actually Sam's brother and she wanted to know what he looked like, because she said Sam was so cute and um, assumed Dean was too." Gabe paused feeling weird talking about how guys looked with his brother. "But she for real though I was messing with her she said something like...um, she had never actually seen a guy that looked that hot besides like celebrities or models or something. Then she asked like, did he treat you good and I was like hell yeah Castiel has him whipped-"

"Gabe. I do not."

"Whatever, he would do anything you asked him to. He'd lick a freaking toilet seat if you wanted him to."

"Shut up Gabe. So she's cool with everything?" Cas was actually starting to get relieved that he wouldn't have to sell his mom on moving in with Dean.

"Yeah, she wants you two to have dinner with us. You should, she wants to meet Dean." Gabe said, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Please don't tell me you told her I would. I don't want to ask him to to do that." Cas knew Dean would do it but he still didn't want him to have to.

"Relax, he uh, he loves you, and you know someday you guys will probably get married or something so you have to meet each other's families. Might as well get it over with, it's not like you two take anything slow." Gabe laughed.

 

Dean sat on the edge of his bed. He was trying to listening to Benny talk but his mind kept wandering. Dean lit a cigarette and slowly inhaled. He hadn't smoked this much in awhile, but he was planning something big for Cas and he guessed he was just a little nervous about it, which made him want to smoke a lot more. Benny was telling Dean that they needed to all get together so he could meet Cas, and Dean could get to know Tessa. Dean was glad that Benny seemed to be supportive of everything but he just could not concentrate on a conversation right now. He had so many things on his mind, but really the only think he kept thinking about was Cas. Dean took one last hit and dropped his cigarette in his can of pop to put it out. He got up and headed back down to the kitchen. He had a class with Benny the next morning and he had agreed to help Dean take care of a few things for Thursday. Dean wanted Cas's birthday to be perfect, but he figured Benny would really be able to help him get things done on such short notice.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Uh huh. Later." Dean slipped his phone back in his pocket and stood behind Cas, who was looking at his phone. Gabe was in the living room flipping through channels. Cas quickly turned his phone off, startled by Dean wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck.

"You ok? What're you doing?" Dean asked as he continued kissing Cas's neck, working from the back to the side of his face.

Cas felt his face getting hotter, he had been looking at the picture of Dean that Gabe had taken. It was pretty good, he was shirtless, smiling his sexy smile that lit up his face, and his stunning green eyes had Cas wanting to make Dean go right back upstairs and go at it again.

"Um, nothing. So uh, what do you want to do?"

"You." Dean whispered and turned the stool so Cas was facing him. "But I'll settle for just hanging out, we could go for a drive or something if you want. I've been wanting to do something with you in the car since I picked you up the other day."

Cas's face lit up and he smiled, nodding and taking Dean's hand. Dean glanced towards the living room and noticed that Gabe was laying on the couch, his back to them watching a movie. Dean kissed Cas's jaw and in his ear whispered, "Let's go back upstairs for a few minutes then go for a ride." Dean let his nose brush against Cas's ear, he softly kissed right behind his ear and down his neck. Dean leaned in closer and pulled Cas into him, rolling his hips so their cocks rubbed against each other. Cas had to fight back a moan. He put his hand on Dean's firm ass and squeezed it, he felt Dean's breathing quicken. Cas put his hand on Dean's face and gave him a firm kiss. He pulled away and jumped up, walking up the stairs with Dean right behind him.

As soon as they got in their room, Dean sat on the bed and Cas straddled his lap. Cas started grinding on Dean but he stopped him, "Let's wait til we get in the car, I just wanted to make out with you. I've only been able to think about how bad I've been wanting to for the last twenty minutes."

"I have really been wanting to mess around in the car."

"Me too." Dean smiled as he sucked down on Cas's neck.

Cas pushed Dean back until they were laying flat. Cas ran his hand up Deans shirt while Dean ran his hand up the back of Cas's. "Can't you at least take your shirt off?" Cas asked, pushing his lip out a little.

Dean couldn't say no when he looked that damn adorable."I guess, you too." They pulled their shirts off and Cas laid back over Dean. Cas hummed happily against Dean's lips as he felt the tingling of his skin on Dean's "Mmm Dean.." Cas pulled his lips away and just laid over Dean.

"You ok Cas?" Dean ran his hand lightly down Cas's back and around his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I just love...this. Laying on you, feeling your skin on mine, you holding me, kissing. Everything."

Cas started kissing Dean's neck then went back to his lips. Dean let Cas take over, moaning softly as Cas went back to kissing his neck, gradually sucking down on it lightly. As Dean started grinding his erection across Cas's, he sucked down harder on his neck and trailed kisses back up to his mouth.  Dean rolled them so he was on top, kissing Cas while stroking his face and running a hand through his hair. He kissed Cas's neck then sucked on it until Cas was gasping. Cas pulled Dean's head back up so he could kiss him again, letting his tongue intertwine with Dean's. They were panting, and getting very horny. They had been laying there holding each other and making out for awhile when Dean pulled back.

"Let's go." he said in a strained voice. Dean got off of the bed and pulled Cas up. He pulled his shirt on and tossed Cas his shirt. Cas looked at it then decided he would rather put on Dean's shirt that he had borrowed their first night together. When Dean turned around and saw him wearing it he smiled and pulled him close, leaning down to kiss him again.

Dean slipped his hand into Cas's and as they were walking out of their room, Sam was coming out of his. He still looked a little tired even though it was almost noon. "You guys leavin'?" Sam asked while following them down the stairs.

"Yeah, I need my keys."

Sam went over to look for them in his jacket and tossed them at Dean. Cas was asking Sam about the movie they saw and tried to listen while he told him about it, but all he could really think about was how much fun he was about to have with Dean in the car.

"Be back in an hour or so. I'll take you to the house whenever you're ready." Dean paused at the door, waiting to see if Sam had anything else to say.

Sam nodded, "Yeah just drop me off at like five or something. Gabe and me are gonna mess around for awhile then you can take us home, I'll stay tomorrow night. For good." Sam grinned and turned to Cas. "You staying tonight?."

Cas nodded. Sam grinned, "Cool, then we can ride to school together." Sam went into the living room and sat down in his favorite chair by the TV and started arguing with Gabe about what to watch.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Cas grumbled.

"Me neither, it will be torture. At least it's almost summer though." Dean held the door open for Cas and lightly patted his ass when he walked though it.

Dean opened the passenger door for Cas and after he got in Dean leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, smiling as he shut the door. He quickly scanned the Impala and when he didn't see any dents or scratches from letting Sam borrow it, he got in and started it up.

"You can listen to whatever you want. I know a couple places we can go park and hang out," Dean smiled then added, "or do anything else you want."

Cas turned the radio on, a song he liked was playing so he just left it, turning it up. Dean put his arm on the back of the seat and looked at Cas. "Why you sitting way over there?"

Cas slid over and leaned against Dean. He looked up and smiled at him, Dean smiled back and gave him a quick kiss, not wanting to take his eyes off of him but had to watch where he was driving.

After a few minutes Dean absently began singing along with the radio. Cas felt Dean's voice go right through him, straight to his now hardening dick. If he had thought Dean talking (and moaning) was hot, then Dean singing made that seem like nothing. Dean had an amazingly beautiful voice. He actually was singing the song better than the person on the radio.

Dean pulled down a gravel road and drove about a mile until he got to an open area that looked out over a small lake. He parked and turned the radio off. "I want you to keep singing." Cas said pouting.

Dean looked at him, "What? I wasn't....oh I guess I was, but why? We're here."

"Your voice is...god it's amazing. Wait, you play guitar or something too right?" Cas asked running his hand down Dean's thigh.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but not really anymore."

Cas thought it was pretty hot he was dating a musician. "So you'll play something and sing for me later."

"I'm not really that good." Dean said looking into Cas's deep blue eyes.

Cas huffed, "Oh what the fuck ever. You sound better than most people that have record deals."

"That's not really saying a lot." Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer. He pressed his lips to Cas's and slid his hand down his back, resting it softly above his ass.

Cas pushed Dean back until he was sitting against the door. Dean pulled Cas up and put his legs under him. They kissed passionately for awhile. When they had to pull away from each other for air Dean asked Cas what he wanted to do.

Cas was too busy looking at Dean, and he did not care what they did. He just liked spending time with him alone. "What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I remember when you first picked us up, all I could think about was um..." Cas had pretty much lots his shyness around Dean, but once in awhile he still felt shy when he was telling him things like how bad he had wanted Dean to fuck him in the back seat.

"Let me guess. You want to mess around in the backseat." Dean laughed when Cas smiled and nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"Well...it's one of the things I wanted to do with you since you got in the car that day."

"What else?"

"I remember when I looked in the mirror and saw your eyes. God..."

"Yeah you ran a red light." They both laughed.

"If Sam hadn't pointed it out I would've crashed into something. I was just like...I don't know how to describe it. I couldn't look away and I felt this sharp pain in my chest and I...I fell in love with you." Dean kissed Cas softly "Love at first site."

"Me too, only I saw you first."

"Then when you sat next to me and your leg brushed against mine...I've never felt like that before. I had to have you. I got lucky when I was going over those tracks that you went flying out of the seat and landed in my lap. God I wanted you to stay there. I couldn't make it back to the house fast enough."

Cas smiled, "I know, god I wanted you so bad. I already did, but when I landed on your lap, right on your hard dick..."

Dean laughed, "Yeah I had to push you off a little, your ass landed right on it."

"God when you put your arm around me, it was the best feeling. I love how it feels." Dean wrapped his arms tight around Cas and squeezed him. Cas put his head on Dean's shoulder and ran his hands down Dean's arms.

"Well I hope you want to stay in them forever. I mean I-" Dean paused, he never talked about his feelings, but he never felt this way about anyone either. He loved Cas so much and it wasn't that hard to tell him how much he loved him but he never wanted to think about what it would do to him if they were not together.

Cas looked up at Dean. "Dean, I would never ever want anything else. I could never not have you. I can't even think about how horrible it would be if-"

Dean kissed Cas to stop him, "Don't. Don't even think about it because I promise it will never happen. I'd die first, I couldn't be without you now that I know how perfect it is. You're my life, my reason to be alive and I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Dean, you're going to make..." Cas felt his eyes water and sighed. "See?"

Dean kissed Cas's forehead. "Love you baby. I love that you're all...sensitive, you're so perfect and everything I'm not."

Cas looked up at Dean, "You are perfect Dean, you just don't realize it. I don't see how you don't."

Dean kissed Cas. Even though Dean seemed to have a lot of confidence and to some people he seemed perfect, Dean had always struggled with how he actually felt about himself. When people complimented him he felt weird about it. He wanted to have sex with Cas but he also just liked being with him and talking to him. It was also nice to be somewhere with him besides just in their room.

"So backseat or just sit here and I'll hold you? I like it too, and we can have sex all night or anytime. I like doing things that aren't always sex too."

"Me too."

Dean shifted his arm and hit his elbow against the steering wheel, swearing under his breath. Cas sat up a little. "Maybe we could sit back there so we have more room?"

Dean nodded and sat up, opening his door and stepping out. "How do you want to do this?" Dean asked opening the door to the backseat.

"You go in first and lay down, sort of like we were."

Dean got in and sat against the opposite door. Cas climbed in and shut the door behind him and laid on Dean. "You could use your shirt like a pillow and lay down more."

"I can just lay down I don't need-" Dean saw Cas making his sad pushed out lip so Dean leaned up and took his shirt off. "Somehow I think you don't really care if this is behind my head."

Cas laid back over Dean and ran his hands over his chest. Dean smirked and said, "You know, this isn't soft enough, guess I need your shirt too."

"You could use your jeans." Cas said with a grin.

Dean smiled and shook his head, so Cas pulled his shirt off and handed it to Dean. Dean shoved it under his head and pulled Cas back down over him. Dean tilted Cas's head up to his and kissed him softly. The kiss gradually deepened and soon they were making out and slowly grinding into each other. "Dean...maybe we could um...you know these jeans are kind of uncomfortable."

Pretty soon they were both naked. Cas ran his hand up Dean's abdomen and over his chest, he loved just laying with him like this. Dean was caressing his back and shoulders and it felt so good. He also loved just looking at his body and running his hands all over it. "I mean we don't have to have sex...but if we do, is it ok if we just lay here for a few more minutes first?"

Dean was running his hand up and down Cas's back, loving how it felt to have Cas laying on him and raking his fingers over his chest. "Cas you don't have to ask...or do anything. We can just do this, or we can do both. I love doing this just as much as I do having sex with you."

"I really do too. But I also really want to have sex. I just want you to hold me too, and when I can feel your skin on me it makes it that much better."

Cas smiled as Dean started lightly massaging his shoulders. Dean always knew exactly where to touch him or kiss him to make him feel absolutely perfect. They ended up laying there talking and touching each other for over an hour, then Cas looked up at Dean and ran his finger down his jaw. He pressed his face into his neck, the stubble on Dean's face that he loved so much because he thought it made him look ever hotter was tickling his face. He ran his tongue down Dean's neck. They didn't even have to speak to know exactly what the other one wanted.

Dean put his finger under Cas's chin and pulled his face to his. He kissed him, gradually working it up to a passionate kiss that had Cas panting and so ready to fulfill his backseat fantasy. Dean ran his hands down Cas's back and over his ass, he loved squeezing his supple cheeks. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and adjusted himself so he was grinding their cocks together.

Dean reached down with one hand and felt around for his jeans. He finally found the lube he had in his pocket and put some on his fingers, not breaking away from Cas's lips for a second. Dean gently pushed Cas's legs further apart and started teasing his fingers over Cas's rim.

Cas moaned softly as Dean eased his finger into him, by the time Dean had two fingers in he was panting heavily. Dean sucked down on his neck and shoulder. As Dean slid in a third finger he pressed quick open mouthed kisses over his collarbone and down his chest. Cas was pushing back hard on to Dean's fingers. "Mmm baby I love it when you fuck yourself on my fingers...it's so hot."

Cas thrust himself back hard, moaning Dean's name and shuddering at the surge of pleasure as Dean hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly.

"You love it don't you baby?"

"Ohhh...uhhh yeah..."

"Tell me. Wanna hear you say it."

"I...ohh...I Love it De."

"Love what?"

"Your fingers...uhhh fucking..."

"Want me to just finish you like this baby? Make you come hard just using my fingers?"

"Nooo...no I love your big thick cock even more." Cas gasped as he started grinding down on Dean harder.

Dean grunted and pulled his fingers out, "Baby...oh god you turn me on so fucking much. Wanna ride me?"

Cas nodded and positioned himself over Dean. As soon as he eased himself down all the way he was already bucking his hips hard as Dean thrust up into him.

"Oh damn Cas... been thinking about doing this since the first time I saw you.... Ohhh fuck baby...so damn good." Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cas, kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples.

Cas was gasping as Dean slid his hot tongue down his body. "Dean..." Cas gasped as Dean put a hand on his hip and the other on his cock. Dean started pumping his fist hard across his dick as he plunged deep into his ass. Cas was grabbing fist fulls of Dean's hair and pulling him closer. He dug his fingers into Dean's shoulders. He heard Dean grunting, which he usually did when he was really into it and getting close. Cas leaned forward and bit down on his neck. "Shit...oh fuck Cas...."

Cas pushed Dean back so he was laying flat, getting a groan out of him. "Oh baby love when you take control...so fucking hot." Cas pinched Dean's nipple and tugged his nipple ring hard. "Be rough with me. I love it." Cas leaned down and sucked down hard on Dean's neck and bit down while he flicked his nipples hard. When Dean started squirming around and bucking his hips into him harder. Cas jerked down hard on both nipples, pinching them until his fingers got sore. Dean let out a sexy noise that had Cas's dick twitching and started bucking his hips so fast Cas felt like he was going to come.

"FUCK...God Cas...so damn good." Dean started rolling Cas's nipples in his fingers then ran his fist up and down his cock. Cas started rocking his hips harder and felt a jolt of pleasure. He threw his head back and groaned, "Ohhh fuck Dean."

Dean took one of Cas's hands and placed it on his dick. "Get yourself off for me...god I wanna see you get all into it baby."

Cas started fisting his own cock, moaning as he rode Dean hard and kept his fist going at the same pace up.

"Jesus Cas...oh  _fuck_ ," Dean choked out. He could not get over how hot it was to see Cas riding him and touching himself. "Fuck...so hot...you're gonna make me bust a nut any second."

"Dean...ohhh I want you closer to me." Cas put his hands on Dean and tried pulling him up towards him.

Dean sat up and pressed himself as hard as he could against Cas. His dick was rubbing hard against their stomachs. Between the feeling of Dean's body against his and Dean's lips on his neck Cas started coming, shaking hard. He stopped moving and Dean felt him clench around his cock. Cas was whimpering into Dean's neck as Dean took over and pumped in and out of Cas hard and fast while pulling Cas's hips down to meet each thrust. Cas felt Dean's hot come fill him up and moaned. Dean gave Cas a few sloppy kisses, panting too hard to connect to his lips perfectly, then he laid back and brought Cas with him. Cas didn't move off of Dean's dick he just wanted him to stay in him forever. After spending the entire weekend like this, he was dreading going back to school the next day.

Dean ran his fingers lightly over Cas's entire body. Cas hummed happily, every inch of his body felt stimulated. Dean was lazily kissing Cas's forehead and face while Cas ran his fingers over Dean's shoulders and chest.

"You're probably hungry." Cas said looking up at Dean, remembering how Sam said he usually was always eating. He hadn't seen him eat much since the day before.

Dean shrugged. "Rather just spend time with you. We could go get something to eat, I know you are probably starving too."

Cas shrugged, he was hungry but didn't really want to sit at some restaurant and eat.

"Or we could just take something back and hang out in our room. Watch a movie or something until we have to take Sam and Gabe home."

Cas smiled. "You always know what I want, how do you do that?"

"You're my baby and I just know." Dean kissed Cas and sat up as he stretched his arms out, his muscles were getting sore from laying in the same position for a few hours.

Cas sighed, "I don't want this weekend to be over. I really don't want to go anywhere tomorrow."

"I know, I don't either but at least we will be together most of the time." Dean kissed Cas one more time before lifting him up and putting him on the seat. They got dressed and climbed out of the car.

Dean stretched his back out then put his arms around Cas. Cas tilted his head up enough to reach Dean and kissed him. Dean kissed him back then reluctantly pulled away. "I guess you could call Gabe and see if they want something too. You always put me in a good mood and I'm feeling generous."

They went through a drive-thru to get everyone something to eat then headed back to the house. As they were driving Dean was rubbing Cas's shoulder and kissing him every time he came to a stoplight. Cas kept massaging Dean's thighs and kissing his neck. "So how you want to do this later? I have to drop Sam off around five, then do you want to swing by your house after?"

"Um...well I just need to get a few things, and like stuff for school. I don't really want to stay but I guess my mom said she wanted us to stay and eat and.." Cas bit his tongue, he forgot he was going to try to get out of eating there and just get what he needed so they could get back home.

"You want me to meet your mom?"

"You don't have to. I wasn't going to even say anything it kind of slipped actually."

"Why, you think she won't like you being with me?

"No! I know she will love it, and love you. Come on you're perfect but um...I didn't want you to have to."

"You've met my mom right? Sam said you've been to the house more than I have lately."

"Yeah." Cas smiled a little. "I used to stare at the pictures of you the whole time."

Dean laughed. "Oh we are definitely going. I want to see some of you, it's only fair."

Cas sighed. "I guess but I'd rather just go grab my stuff and leave."

Cas finally gave in, he figured he really didn't have a reason not to do it. It was only an hour and he would need to get used to doing things around other people because the next day he would be at school for over seven hours.

After they ate lunch with their brothers, Dean and Cas went back upstairs. Dean put a movie in but neither of them paid attention to it. They spend the next few hours looking at each other, kissing and just relaxing in each other's arms. Cas dozed off after he had been laying on Dean's chest, he always felt so safe and happy when Dean held him. Dean watched Cas sleep for a little bit then felt his eye lids getting heavier, so he set the alarm on his phone. Cas woke up when he heard Dean's phone going off. Dean stirred and was incoherently babbling, his arm tightening around Cas, but he was still sleeping. Neither of them had slept much at all the entire weekend between staying up all night having sex and talking.

Dean shifted and sleepily muttered Cas's name. Cas reached into Dean's pocket, pulling out his phone and shut the alarm off. They only had about an hour until they had to leave so he shook Dean until he finally woke up.

Dean partially opened his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" he asked in his sexy sleepy voice.

"We gotta leave soon, it's almost four."

Dean blinked a few times then sat up. "Oh shit. Sorry you fell asleep and..."

Cas smiled and straddled Dean. "Maybe we should do something really quick before we leave."

Cas started kissing Dean, pushing him back so he was laying flat. Eventually Dean rolled Cas around so he was underneath him. After kissing him for a few minutes he thought about it, and since they were going to his house he figured they should take a shower. Cas agreed only because it meant they could have shower sex, which he loved because Dean held him against the wall the entire time. After they got out they started getting dressed.

"What should I wear?"

"Doesn't matter, my mom's not like that you can wear whatever you want." Cas thought for a minute then smiled. "Hey, do you have a suit?"

"You want me to dress up that much? Won't that look a little fake?"

Cas blushed a little. "Um, not for that I mean...I uh, I want to see what you look like in it sometime. Bet you look so hot, then I'd love to slowly take it off of you and...."

"Damn Cas. Always making me so fucking horny. Maybe sometime, but only if you wore one too."

Dean put a black wife-beater on and walked over to Cas. He pulled him close and kissed him. "Actually it is a pretty good idea...I'd use your tie around your wrists and...fuck. See what you do when you give me ideas like that?"

Cas cupped his hand over Dean's crotch and smiled. "You do the same thing to me without even trying."

Dean pulled some shirts out of his drawer and tossed them on the bed. "Pick something out for me."

Cas looked through the shirts and held a few up to Dean's chest as he looked him over. He picked a dark burgundy shirt that made Dean's eyes even more gorgeous. "I like the shirt you have on better though." Cas said as he put his hands over Dean's bare arms and squeezed his biceps. "Flex 'em for me."

Dean sighed then flexed his arms as Cas squeezed them harder and moaned softly. "So hot." Cas saw Dean roll his eyes. "You don't like when I make a big deal about how you look do you?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno.... I hate it when other people do." Dean buttoned his shirt up, but Cas undid a few buttons and rolled Dean's sleeves up until he could see his biceps peaking out.

"I don't know why. You are really fucking hot. God if I looked like you..."

"You are really fucking hot Cas."

"I don't have big gorgeous muscles."

"I don't want you to have big muscles. I love how you look." Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. "You're perfect. I love looking into your beautiful eyes, your gorgeous face, and feeling your entire perfect body, especially your perfect ass." Dean said as he slid his hands down the back of Cas's jeans and ran his hands over his ass, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Whatever. I love how firm yours is." Cas said as he put his hands on Dean's ass and gripped it tight. "Damn I just want to run my hands all over your perfect body." Cas said as he slid his hand down Dean's chest. "Oh and...I really love your huge cock. Damn I want it so bad."

"We better stop or we're gonna end up-"

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's. "We have a few minutes..."

Dean glanced at his watch and smiled as he took Cas's clothes back off. He would always make time to squeeze in just a little more.

~~~

They eventually made it downstairs, only about twenty minutes later than when they were suppose to leave. Sam only bitched a little that Dean never listened to him. Dean headed out to the Impala while Sam and Gabe got their stuff. Cas went to get in the back but Sam stopped him. "Why aren't you sitting up front with Dean?"

"You should ride shotgun. I've been hogging him all weekend and-"

"Cas, I get it ok? I'm not mad. Plus after tomorrow we will all be spending a lot of time together."

When Sam got in Dean glanced at him then turned on the radio to a station he knew Sam liked, since he never let him pick what to listen to. "Weren't you bitching a few minutes ago that it was late? Now you're taking your sweet ass time."

"Shut up jerk. Hey, don't be late coming to get me for school."

Dean nodded, "Uh huh, whatever Bitch. I know, you gotta be there ridiculously early because you are a huge nerd."

"I don't even know how you made it to college. Do you ever go to your classes?"

Dean shrugged. "When I feel like it. It's not like high school Sammy. They don't give a fuck if you want to waste your time and money."

Dean pulled up in front of the house and Sam turned to Gabe and Cas. "See you guys at school tomorrow." He turned to Dean and punched his arm. "Later jerk. You know mom is going to bitch that you haven't been home in a long time."

"Just tell her I'll come by next week when we get the rest of your stuff."

Sam nodded and grabbed his bag before getting out. Cas got out and got in the front seat, sitting in the middle right next to Dean. He really didn't care what Gabe thought anymore, he figured his brother would make comments to him later about things anyway. Cas really only tried watching what he did around Sam. Dean seemed a lot more comfortable around them too, he had been touching and kissing Cas in front of his brother without even realizing it. Dean figured they would have to just deal with it. It wasn't like they did anything too graphic in front of them.

Dean put his arm around Cas, and Cas leaned in close to him. As they drove to his house, Cas was telling Dean about how his mom had gotten remarried several years earlier and that they now had a half sister, Anna, who was almost four.

"At least Chuck won't be there." Gabe said from the backseat, not really listening to what Dean and Cas were talking about as he scrolled through his phone. When he saw Dean put his arm around Cas he smiled to himself, he had known all along that his brother would get Dean. He was pretty surprised how quick things seemed to be moving along but he was really glad that his brother was so happy because he noticed that Cas was happier than he had ever been. He was also acting so much less shy.

Cas nodded. "Yeah, our stepdad is..."

"A douche." Gabe finished for his brother. "He thinks he's like God or something. But he is barely ever home because he travels a lot."

"I hear ya there. My dad's the same way." Dean said, thinking about how he and his dad had constantly argued. Dean had hated how his dad was sometimes a total ass, when he wasn't at work or a bar, which wasn't very often.

"Yeah, Sam said you guys don't get along."

"That's putting it mildly. Haven't talked to him in years." Dean didn't really want to elaborate so he glanced down at Cas and squeezed his hand. "So which of you is older?"

Gabe laughed, "That would be me."

"Shut up Gabe, like six minutes older. Wow."

Dean pulled up in front of Cas and Gabe's house, and before he had a chance to shut the Impala off Gabe opened the door and jumped out. "I'll give you two love birds a few minutes to smooch, I know how hard of a time you guys have keeping your hands off each other." Gabe shut the door and laughed.

Cas felt his face flaming, he was a little concerned that his brother was going to say something embarrassing during dinner. He turned to Dean and sighed. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Cas, relax. You shouldn't let him get to you. Believe me I know all about annoying brothers." Dean put his arm back around Cas and squeezed him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I can come back for you if you think-"

"Dean. You have nothing to worry about. I highly doubt anyone that has ever met you hasn't immediately fallen in love with you. I just..." Cas chewed his lip. "Let's just eat as quick as we can, grab a few of my things and get the hell out of there."

"We have all night babe. Your mom is going to want to see you sometimes."

"I want to get back to our house." Cas smiled when he said it, the thought of living with Dean made everything better. "Besides, I've been with them the last eighteen years, and we have the house to ourselves and...fuck tomorrow is school so I don't want to waste anymore time Dean."

Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips. "We have the rest of our lives ahead of us, assuming you put up with me that long."

"Deeean. I would never be able to live without you, I'm more worried about you getting tired of me."

"Never gonna happen. From now on we don't even mention that ok? Don't even think it. We both know how we feel so let's not worry about stupid shit that will never happen. I want to spend my entire life with you, so stop worrying."

Dean kissed Cas and put his hand on the doorknob but Cas pulled his arm back. Cas slid closer to Dean and kissed him, deepening the kiss and running his hands down Dean's chest.

"Baby...not really a good time to get me all horny. I have a hard enough time just being near you without going insane. Got me so horny all the time but when you..." Dean pressed his lips to Cas's and looked into his eyes. "Listen, if you relax and try to at least pretend you are having a good time, I promise to take you somewhere right after and we will do something special."

Cas smiled. "What?

"Gotta wait and see. But it'll be...um, sort of romantic. Well about as romantic as I get, which isn't that much but..."

"You are very romantic Dean. Alright. But now I'm going to be wondering about that the whole time."

Dean gave Cas a kiss and squeezed his hand. "We will do whatever you want. OK, let's go...no more stalling."

Cas led Dean into the house. Gabe was sitting on the couch watching TV so he figured his mom was in the kitchen. He picked up Dean's hand and led him through a dinning room into the kitchen.

Cas's mom was helping his little sister do something at the counter. She turned around and smiled. She looked a lot like Cas, with the same piercing blue eyes and dark hair. Cas heard his mom suck in a breath when she looked up at Dean.

"Wow, you're even more gorgeous in person." She said smiling.

" _Mom_." Cas couldn't believe his mom had said that, but he knew Dean had to be used to people reacting that way. Cas still did not see how he could hate people complementing how he looked.

"Sorry, it's just..." She bit her lip. "You're just stunning."

Cas rolled his eyes and got the awkward introductions out of the way. Cas's little sister was hiding behind her mom's leg. She peeked up at Dean and when he smiled at her she blushed and hid her face. Dean thought she looked like an adorable mini version of Cas, blush and all. It wasn't nearly as awkward as Cas thought it was going to be. His mom went back to making dinner so he took Dean up to his room to get a few of his things.

As soon as they were upstairs in his room, Cas closed the door and locked it. He pushed Dean onto the bed and sat on his lap. " _Cas_." Dean wanted to do something with him bad too, but he knew that it would be a terrible idea. Dean rubbed his thumb down Cas's cheek as he held his face in his hand.

"Dean, it's killing me, all I can think about is what I want to do with you. Every time I look at you I imagine kissing you or touching you, or what I would want you to do to me."

Dean kissed Cas on the lips then picked him up and set him down next to him. "Me too but..." Dean took a deep breath and scrubbed his hand over his face. "Damn. I just...every time I look at you I want to wrap my arms around you and kiss you and..." Dean tried to not think about it, but it was impossible not to. "It sucks. But we can do this, we did it at home. Sort of."

"We could just do something really quick and-"

"Cas. Seriously." Dean ran his finger across Cas's jaw and kissed him. "You know that is not a good idea. After I take you where I want to take you, we can do anything and everything you want at home. Promise, you'll be in charge. But only if you stop making me want you even worse than I already do, and trust me I want you so fucking bad."

Cas sighed and got up to look for a few things he wanted to take with for the next few days, and the things he would need for school as Dean looked at some pictures Cas had on his dresser.

"You wear glasses?"

"God no, not anymore."

"You still have them though?"

"Yeah why?"

"You should bring them...you look fucking hot in them."

Cas scoffed. "Please. You have to be joking."

"I'm dead serious. Shit." Dean looked at another picture of Cas with the thick black frames. He took a deep breath and walked over to Cas, he placed Cas's hand over his hardening cock. "Does that feel like I'm joking?"

Cas smiled and tossed the glasses in his suitcase, if they got Dean that excited he would definitely use them to his advantage.

~~~

They were just about done eating and Cas had actually learned a few things about Dean. They spend a lot of time getting to know each other, but it was only their second full day together. Cas was glad no one really said anything too embarrassing about him. He was surprised to learn that Dean had worked at a garage for several years, but he should have figured that since he seemed to really love cars.

Gabe hadn't been paying much attention until he heard that Dean had worked as a mechanic. "So Dean, you should look at my car sometime."

"Gabriel, that car is never going to run." Cas's mom turned to Dean, "Don't worry about it, he just won't give up on it."

Dean took the last bite of his food and shrugged. "It's cool I can look at it real quick if you want."

Cas shot Gabe a dirty look but Gabe gave him a smug look when Dean got up. "Dean..." Cas was going to tell him to just sit down and ignore Gabe.

"Just finish eating then come out when you're done." Dean flashed Cas that smile that melted his heart so Cas just nodded and started to quickly finish his food.

As soon as Dean had followed Gabe outside, Cas's mom turned to him and smiled. "You seem really happy Castiel, much happier than I've ever seen you before."

Cas blushed and looked down at his plate, moving his food around with his fork.

"I'm happy for you honey. I still can't get over how gorgeous he is. So muscular and handsome. He seems to really love you, I can tell. The way he looks at you and smiles at you. You guys look so adorable together."

Cas nodded and stood up, he really didn't want to talk to his mom about how hot Dean was or how much he loved him because it felt odd. He was really glad that his mom seemed to really like Dean and the fact that they were together. As Cas was walking toward the door Anna looked up at him and asked, "Cassie, is Dean your boyfriend?"

Cas bit down on his lip and looked at his mom. She smiled at her and said, "Yes sweetie, he is your brother's boyfriend."

"I like him. Can he be my boyfriend too?"

Cas laughed and walked out to see what Gabe and Dean were doing. Dean was laying under the car and Gabe was leaning over open the hood. "Ugh, Gabe stop being annoying. Your piece of shit car is never going to run. You should have given up years ago."

Gabe waved his hand impatiently at his brother.

Cas sighed and crossed his arms. He was enjoying the view of Dean, his shirt was riding up a little and he could see his hipbone. When Dean shifted he saw his abs and had to take a deep breath. A few minutes later Dean got up and sat in the drivers seat. He turned the key and pushed his foot on the gas. Cas didn't know which was louder, the engine roaring to life or Gabe's happy scream when it happened.

"Oh my fucking god dude! You are so fucking awesome!"

Cas watched in disbelief as Gabe ran over to Dean and hugged him. Dean awkwardly put his hand on Gabe's shoulder and looked over at Cas and smiled at him. "It's not perfect yet. Drive it around for a few minutes and make sure you let it run for awhile. When you start staying at the house I'll have it running cherry."

Gabe walked up to Cas. He figured he had given him a break all night so he wanted to tease him a little. He grinned at his brother and whispered, "Dude you better marry him. If you don't, I might have to turn gay and do it. He is like a miracle worker." Gabe laughed and ran in the house to tell his mom.

Cas shook his head walked over to Dean. He gave him a kiss and hugged him. "You are excellent with your hands. Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"Being perfect...and being mine. Now let's go grab my stuff so we can get the hell out of here. I believe you promised me some romance and whatever I want."

Dean kissed the top of Cas's head and followed him into the house. When Anna saw them come in she ran up to Dean and grabbed his hand. She looked up at him shyly and in a small voice said, "I wanna show you somethin'."

Dean smiled and let her lead him down the hall. She stopped and looked up at Cas. "Not you Cassie."

Dean laughed. "Yeah Cassie, not you."

Cas rolled his eyes and went to get his stuff from his room. He figured he would get Dean on his way back downstairs. After he grabbed his stuff he walked by his sister's room. Dean was sitting on her bed, she was showing him a bunch of random toys and actually having a conversation with him. It surprised Cas because his sister barely talked to anyone besides him and his mother. She rarely acknowledged Gabe most of the time, but he did get pretty irritating. Cas cleared his throat and Anna looked up. "Alright Anna, Dean and I are leaving. See you later ok?"

Anna frowned when Dean got up and looked up at him with eyes that reminded him of Cas's sad eyes when he was trying to get him to do something. "You hafta go?"

"Sorry sweetie. We'll come back soon."

"Pwomise?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah. See you later."

"Bye," she said shyly, then pulled on Dean's shirt until he stooped down. She grinned and gave him a hug then quickly kissed him on the cheek. Anna scrunched her forehead just like Cas as she ran her finger over Dean's jaw and laughed. "Your face tickles."

Dean stood up and ruffled her hair. Anna ran up to Cas and hugged his leg, she looked up and told him, "Be back soon. 'K Cassie?"

Cas gave her a quick hug and promised they would. Cas went to tell his mom they were leaving. She told them to come over again when they could. She gave Cas a hug and turned to Dean, Cas noticed her give his bicep a quick squeeze as she told him he was welcome to come over anytime.

 

As soon as they got in the car Dean turned to Cas and pulled him close. He kissed him passionately then started the car, putting his arm around him.

"See it wasn't bad."

"I guess. You're the best. I can't believe Anna has a crush on you." Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and put his arm around his waist.

"Nah, little kids just like me. Probably because I'm immature."

"She told me she likes you and asked if you could be her boyfriend too. She really doesn't talk to many people."

Dean laughed. "You jealous your sister likes me Cassie?" Dean smiled and squeezed Cas closer.

As Dean drove Cas started unbuttoning his shirt. "Can't you take it off now? You look really hot in that wife-beater."

Dean pulled the shirt off and leaned down to kiss Cas while he was stopped at a red light. Cas was trying to undo Dean's belt but Dean put his hand on Cas's. "Wait 'til we get there babe."

"How long?"

"I don't know, like five minutes."

Cas ran his hand down the growing bulge in Dean's jeans "Please let me give you head De."

Dean bit his lip, he really couldn't tell him no because he was so horny. Dean nodded and Cas smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. Cas undid Dean's belt and unzipped his jeans. When Dean felt Cas tug at his jeans he lifted his hips up and let Cas slid them down his thighs. Dean's fully erect cock sprang out and curved up against his stomach. "Damn Dean...I've been wanting to suck on your big cock all night."

Cas ran a finger down his entire length then back up, teasing it over the head of his dick. As he dipped into his slit precome started leaking out and he heard Dean swear and his breathing start to quicken. Cas held his hand over the base of his cock, letting his fingers dip low and slowly rub over his balls. Dean gasped when Cas started dragging his tongue around and sucking down lightly. Cas slowly bobbed his head up and down and swirled his tongue roughly over the vein. Dean moaned and gripped the steering wheel tight, trying hard to concentrate on where he was going. "Ohh fuck Cas...feels so damn good."

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's hair, grabbing handfuls. Cas hollowed out his cheeks and started going down faster, licking tight circles over the head of his cock. "Son of a  _bitch_ ," Dean yelled as his dick hit the back of Cas's throat. "Cas...fuck...so fucking good. Oh god..."

Dean was having trouble concentrating on the road, he quickly turned down a side street and parked the car. He leaned back and closed his eyes while Cas started sucking down faster. Dean was panting and grunting, trying not to buck his hips into Cas's mouth but failing because it felt so incredible. "Cas..." Dean choked out as Cas picked his pace up even faster. He just barely raked his teeth across his shaft as he lightly rolled Dean's balls around and teased his perineum. He felt Dean shaking so he sucked down hard on the tip then took him in a few more times. Dean tugged on Cas's hair and moaned his name. A few seconds later Dean came, as Cas let him push into the back of his throat a few times then sucked down on him, dragging his tongue around to lap up every last drop.

Dean was breathing heavy and his pupils were huge. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, struggling to catch his breath. "So fucking good baby." Dean pulled back and put his hands on Cas's jeans but Cas stopped him. "I um...I can wait 'til we get there."

"I don't want you to wait Cas."

Cas blushed a little. "I...I really love sucking your dick and...it was really hot..."

Dean smiled as he pulled his jeans back up and started the car. "I'll make you come again when we get there."

After a few minutes Dean pulled off the same road he had taken Cas to earlier that day. Cas smiled, "I had a lot of fun here."

"Me too, but we're gonna do something a little different."

"What?"

Dean shrugged as he parked the car. He shut it off and kissed Cas then opened his door. "Come on," Dean said, taking Cas's hand and pulling him out with him.

"What are we going to do?" Cas asked as he saw Dean getting a blanket out of the trunk. He smiled when he realized they were going to be having sex somewhere besides the backseat. "It's fun having sex in all kinds of different places."

Dean grinned, "Right, and we will always find new places. Remember last night in the pool? You were looking up at the stars..."

Cas gasped. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. I remember everything you tell me. It's a little bit of a walk, but not too far." Dean took Cas's hand and they walked for several minutes, Dean stopping to kiss Cas or lean him up against a tree every few seconds. Dean finally just picked Cas up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "I'll take you from here." Cas put his arms around Dean and started kissing his neck.

Dean carried Cas down a dirt path until they came to a small open clearing. It was dark now and the light of the moon made everything glow. Cas looked up at Dean and he looked so sexy in the pale moonlight. Cas ran his finger down his face and kissed him. Dean stopped and put Cas down so he could spread the blanket out. He sat down and pulled Cas down on top of him. Dean couldn't stop looking at him, and neither could Cas. They stared at each other for a little bit and gradually started heavily making out. Dean pulled back and shifted Cas around so he was laying on his back.

"God you look so beautiful baby." Dean whispered near Cas's ear as he teased his tongue behind it and down his neck.

Cas looked up and the sky looked beautiful, like billions of tiny diamonds. As amazing as it was, he couldn't stop looking at Dean. He thought Dean was more beautiful and amazing than anything. The way Dean looked back at him made Cas know that Dean felt the same way and he could not believe that everything between them was so perfect.

Dean had been caressing Cas's face and softly kissing him while looking at him and muttering about how much he loved him and how hot he was. "I thought you'd like it if we have sex under the stars. I know you said you thought they were so beautiful but even if you put every star in the sky together it would never be close to being as beautiful as you."

"De...It's so perfect."

Cas pulled Dean down over him and kissed him, running his hands down his back. As Dean deepened the kiss he slowly undid a few buttons on Cas's shirt. He trailed his tongue down his neck and sucked down lightly. Dean continued to unbutton his shirt, each time he undid a button he would work his mouth down lower and suck down on Cas's torso. When he finally had it open he leaned up and kissed Cas on the lips, gently pulling him up and sliding his shirt off then putting it under Cas's head.

Cas ran his hands down the front of Dean's chest and pulled his tank top off. He ran his hands up his chest and rubbed his nipples. Cas started undoing Dean's belt and slid his hand down his jeans. He ran his hand down his cock and started stroking it. Dean moaned into his mouth as they kissed deeper, pushing himself into Cas's fist harder.

Dean unzipped Cas's pants and pulled them off. He knelt between Cas's legs and licked the front of his boxers. Cas gasped as Dean's hot tongue ran up and down his hard cock. Dean put his hand under Cas and lifted him up enough to slide his boxers down. He teased his tongue across Cas's hipbones while running his fingers over his thighs. He drug his tongue close to his dick but didn't touch it. He sucked down on his hips and ran his tongue down his thighs. "Dean..." Cas was so horny, trying to pull Dean's head over, but as soon as he got right over where Cas was desperate for him to lick he would move his tongue somewhere else. Dean ran a finger down his shaft and over his balls. He finally licked a stripe up his entire length then teased his tongue over the tip. He gently sucked on the head of his cock until Cas was trying to buck his hips into his mouth. Dean opened his mouth so the next time Cas pushed his hips up he let his cock slide all the way in and hit the back of his throat.

"Ohhh fuucck." Cas gasped. It felt so incredible after wanting it for so long. Dean flicked his tongue hard over every sensitive spot and sucked down hard, swallowing him in.

"Dean..." Cas was moaning and tugging hard on his hair, while running a hand down the back of his neck. Dean worked his way back up Cas's body and gave him a few kisses then went back down and started fingering his ass while deep throating his dick. Cas was thrashing around by the time Dean had worked him open and he was desperate to have Dean in him. He pulled on his shoulders hard until Dean came back up. Dean slid his jeans and boxers off and ran his aching erection over Cas's He kissed Cas and sucked on his neck. "Dean...I want you so fucking bad."

Dean moaned against Cas's neck and started teasing his dick over Cas's rim. Cas gasped and dug his nails deep into Dean's back, letting them rake across his shoulders.

"Fuck Cas...so..." Dean almost lost it as he entered Cas. "...so fucking good."

It had been the longest they had gone without sex. Dean started pushing back to kneel but Cas pulled him down and held him tight. "Please stay over me, I love how it feels when you're on top of me."

Dean kissed Cas and smiled. "Me too, hang on..." Dean wrapped Cas's legs around his waist then started rocking his hips into him. "It's the best feeling in the world, having you hold on to me and being inside of you. God I love you so much."

Cas smiled and put his hand on the back of Dean's head and one on the small of his back. "I love you more than anything. I love feeling you in me and when you lay over me it feels so good."

They started off slow and gradually worked up their pace until they were having hot passionate sex. After they both had an amazing orgasm Cas laid across Dean and they made out while looking at the stars, caressing each other's bodies and holding each other. It was getting late and since they had school the next day Dean figured they should head back home. Cas was reluctant to leave at first until he remembered Dean's promise.

As they started heading back to the Impala, Dean stooped down and let Cas climb onto his back and carried him until they were back at the car. He let Cas down and pulled him close. Dean slid his hands into the back pockets of Cas's jeans and kissed him. Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder and put his arms around his waist.

After a few deep kisses Dean took Cas's hands and held them. He looked at him and said, "As bad as it sucks that we have to go to school tomorrow, every second we are together is going to be like this. It's only been two days and I know I want to be with you forever, and every day will be more amazing."

Cas smiled at Dean and kissed him. "I know and I'm so glad I have you."

Dean reached into his pocket and handed the keys to Cas. "You drive baby."

"Dean...I don't drive that much. I-I don't want to wreck your car or anything."

"You won't wreck it Cas, it isn't that far. Even if you did..." Dean thought for a minute, his car had always been his life before he met Cas. "Even if you did I honestly wouldn't care. Doesn't really matter to me much anymore. I have you now and that's all I care about. Just thought you might want to drive."

Cas chewed on his lip for a few seconds. He was really happy that Dean had said what he did, and a little surprised. The way Sam went on about Dean obsessing over his car, Cas would have thought that would not have really changed. He did want to drive, Gabe had never let him drive his car and Cas rarely got to use his mom's car. Dean took Cas's hand and opened the driver side door. "Come on, I want to just sit next to you and look at you. I can't concentrate on the road right now. Plus you need to get used to driving sometimes."

Dean tried his best not to distract Cas too much while he was driving. He put his arm around him and watched him scrunch his eyebrows together as he concentrated on the road. Dean actually thought it was pretty hot to see Cas driving the Impala. Cas rested his hand on Dean's thigh while they figured out what they wanted to do for the night. When they finally made it home, Cas turned the car off and kissed Dean.

"Thanks for letting me drive your car Dean, I know it's really special to you."

Dean kissed him back. "You are way more special than a damn car Cas. It's our car now, you can drive whenever you want."

"You don't have to share it with me. Wow, you really do love me don't you? Not that I ever doubted it, but you just...you're the best De."

"You're the best. So let's go do whatever you want. You survived going to your house and I promised."

"I want to spend every second having sex or in your arms. Tomorrow is going to be the worst."

"It will suck more than anything but just think how awesome it will be when we finally get home and have the rest of the night. It will be that much better because I know all I will be thinking about all day will be you and once we have sex or do anything it will be that much better."

After messing around in the hot tub for awhile they went back up to their room where they spent the rest of the night having sex and holding each other. It was almost two by the time Dean realized Cas was just barely able to keep his eyes open, and he needed to get sleep for school. He pulled Cas on him and kneaded his back and shoulders until he fell asleep. Dean laid there thinking about his plans for that week, it had been a life changing weekend, his life had definitely changed for the better. Not just better because every moment with Cas was perfect, but he knew he had become a better person because of him. Before his life had been nothing but one big party, full of meaningless sex and he felt like he really would never be truly happy. Now he was happier than he had ever imagined he would be, and he felt extremely lucky that he had Cas. He was going to do whatever it took to make Cas happy for the rest of their lives and he would stop at nothing to make sure that their relationship would always remain this perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter-Cas's birthday and Dean's surprise...and of course lots of sex


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's Birthday- LOTS of hot sex, and Dean has a few surprises for Cas

Somehow Cas had managed to survive three days of school, but it was extremely hard to go and be away from Dean for almost eight hours every day. The only reason Cas made it through the first day was because he had texted Dean and asked him to meet him in the parking lot at lunch. Not that he was allowed to leave school, but he had to sneak out and see Dean. They spent over a half hour just making out until Cas had to reluctantly go back in. Dean had been right as always, when they finally got back home and spent time together it seemed even better after wanting it so bad the entire day. It had been hard for either of them to think about anything else besides each other, but it got easier each day because once they got home they spent the rest of the night together kissing, having sex, talking or just holding each other. The next day Dean couldn't stop by at lunch because he had gone to get this tattoo, so Cas had to settle for just texting him throughout the day. When Dean had picked him up that afternoon Cas begged him to see it but Dean finally convinced him to wait for two days. He wanted to show it to him on his birthday because he had ended up finding a picture that Cas had drawn that seemed perfect. He now had Cas's name tattooed on his chest with angel wings around it. Wednesday had gone surprisingly fast, Dean had a few classes in the morning but skipped his afternoon class to stop and pick up one of Cas's presents. He knew Cas was skipping school on his birthday so he had to try to get everything done quickly before he had to pick him up from school.

On Thursday when Cas woke up Dean wasn't next to him. He sat up and looked into the bathroom, but he wasn't in there either. Cas saw Dean's phone next to the bed so he knew he hadn't gone too far. He laid back and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't without Dean holding him. Cas was about to get up when the door slowly opened and Dean came in with a huge plate of food. Dean hadn't noticed he was up yet, he was trying to quietly close the door but when he turned and saw Cas was awake he flashed Cas his beautiful smile. Dean set the food down on the bed and leaned over to kiss Cas.

"Happy Birthday baby."

"You cooked me breakfast?"

"Uhh.." Dean could probably get away with making him think he did, but Cas would quickly find out that he had no idea how to make anything. He had bribed Sam into picking it up from a restaurant and dropping it off on his way to school. "No...but I ordered it for you. You wouldn't want anything I make. I can barely make ice."

Cas pulled Dean down and kissed him, "You're the best De."

"So what do you want to do today? We have the house to ourselves since everyone is at school."

"The only thing I want to do is have sex with you. All day. Then all night." Cas looked down at his food, he didn't know where to start. It looked like Dean had ordered him one of every item on the menu, so he took a few bites of everything. "Damn you order good breakfast."

Dean laughed and took a piece of bacon off of Cas's plate, quickly eating it then grabbing another one. "Right. You should see how I order dinner. We can go out and have dinner anywhere you want or take something somewhere."

"We really don't have to do anything special Dean, I told you what I want. But since you are asking, first I want you to take those clothes off." Cas smiled and paused, waiting for Dean to get up. Cas laid back and happily watched as Dean slowly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans then pushed them down. As soon as Dean pulled his shirt off, he saw the bandage on his chest.

"Hey it's Thursday."

"Mmm hmm...so?" Dean said as he slid his boxers off and climbed back into bed. Cas seemed to be done eating so Dean started eating what was left over.

"So....I get to see your tat. You said two days, and that's today."

Dean finished off the food and set the empty plate on the ground, trying to think of a way to distract Cas from seeing his tattoo until later. He had planned on doing it that night. Plus, he knew the perfect way to distract him. "Later," Dean said as he started kissing Cas's neck.

"No, you said whatever I want."

Dean slid his arm under Cas and flipped him on his side so he was facing him. He gave Cas a long kiss then replied, "Whatever you want...besides that."

"Why can't I just see it now?"

Dean sighed. "I wanna show you tonight...I've got plans and I want to give you something when I show you."

"You don't have to give me anything Dean, you give me everything I want all the time. You could show me then give me this..." Cas smiled as he slid his hand around Dean's dick.

Dean kissed Cas. "That's already yours, and I was going to do that anyway."

Dean went back to kissing Cas's neck until he felt Cas pushing on him. Cas poked at the bandage on Dean's chest and pushed his his lip out, making his eyes look huge. "Please?"

Dean ran his finger down Cas's pouty lip. "Why do you have to be so damn adorable? I can't ever say no to you." He sighed and slowly peeled the bandage off.

Cas gasped and ran his finger over the ink on Dean's chest. It was so beautiful, Cas recognized it as part of a drawing he had done not too long ago, and in the middle of the angel wings was the word Cas, with a tiny symbol underneath.

"Dean..." Cas whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Dean laid back and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas could not take his eyes off Dean's chest. "I can't....I can't believe that you...."

Dean pulled Cas's face gently down to his. He kissed him softly and said, "I had your name put right over my heart because I'll love you forever Cas."

"Dean...I...God, I love you forever too. It's the best thing anyone has ever done for me, I want one too. It's so beautiful."

"Of course it is, you drew it."

"What's the symbol mean?"

"Soul mate."

Cas laid his head on Dean's chest, right over the tattoo. His eyes were pouring out tears, Dean wiped his eyes and shifted Cas around until he was laying on the bed and Dean was on top of him. Dean kissed Cas and whispered, "I love you so much baby."

Dean kissed Cas for a long time, slow sensual kisses. He started trailing kisses down Cas's chest while running his hand down his abdomen. He was just about to start sucking his dick when Cas started pulling on him. Dean looked up and Cas pulled on him harder "Dean, I want you now."

Dean smiled and leaned up to kiss Cas. "You sure? I can blow you while I get you ready, or jerk you off while I run my tongue all over your sweet ass."

"Deean...I just really need you. I've been thinking about this all week."

"What? Your first time having sex as an adult?"

"No, having sex with you all day on my birthday."

Dean smiled, "Anything you want baby, but you know we can do that any day...not just on your birthday."

"How about all day every day?"

"I wish we could baby. So how do you want it, Fast or slow?" Dean asked while he rubbed the head of his cock over Cas's rim.

Cas bit down on his lip, he couldn't decide. "I don't know I want it both ways and I want to do every position and..."

"Since you want it so bad how about fast then after you come we'll do it slow then just keep doing it over and over. Gonna make you climax all day baby." Dean leaned a little too far over to reach the lube and took Cas's leg up with him. Cas's leg was almost up by his head. "Damn baby...doesn't that hurt?"

Cas squinted up at Dean. "What?"

Dean laughed and put his hand on his thigh, which he stretched up a little more. "This." When Dean was able to push it up near Cas's head, a soft moan escaped his lips,"Fuck...you are really flexible."

Cas nodded and shrugged.

"You didn't think that was something that would be useful to share with me? Remember saying you want to try kinkier things?"

Cas tilted his head and scrunched up his eyebrows. "You mean...it's good that I can put my legs behind my head?"

Dean froze. "Wh..wh.." He took a deep breath. "Both? behind?" Dean was no longer speaking in sentences, he was barley able to speak. The possibilities running through his mind were endless.

"Dean?" Cas pushed on his chest because Dean was staring off, practically drooling.

"Uh. yeah. Um... wow. Yeah that's fucking good. Awesome. Perfect..." Dean ran his hand up Cas's thigh and leaned down to kiss him, pulling his leg back down to a normal position.

"Thought you wanted me to keep my leg there."

"You do that often?"

"No."

"What's the longest you've held it there?"

"I don't know a minute or two."

"Only if you can do it without being uncomfortable, maybe do it after we start. Just one, then you can always switch legs if you get tired."

"I can do it now, with both legs."

"Cas I don't want you getting hurt just to get a little deeper. Plus if you ease into it you won't hurt yourself and we can try even more things. Any other crazy hidden talents I should know about?"

Cas smiled a little, "Not that I know of...I really didn't think about it being useful, haven't done it in a long time."

Dean kissed Cas and smirked, "Let me show you just how useful it can be."

Dean picked up the forgotten bottle of lube that he had dropped in all of the excitement and started fingering Cas, "Dean...I'm so fucking horny." Cas whined so Dean did his best to hurry without actually hurting him, he was really horny too and could not wait to see how good this new position was going to be. He quickly worked Cas up to three fingers, he had barely slid his third finger in when Cas started pounding down on his fingers, begging Dean to fuck him. Dean put more lube than normal on his fingers, lubing his dick up and sliding a little more inside Cas. If he was going to be able to push Cas's legs up by his head, he wanted him to be nice and slick.

Dean put Cas's legs around his waist and started rocking his hips into Cas hard. Even though the extra lube was making each thrust obscenely loud, it also made it extremely good. "Damn Cas, you're so wet and tight...feel good baby?"

"Ohhh fuck yes...harder Dean."

Dean started pounding into Cas harder, leaning down to kiss him. He sucked down on his bottom lip and swirled his tongue around his mouth, sucking down on Cas's tongue. He moved to start sucking on his neck, getting pleased gasps out of Cas. Dean went back on his knees, lifting Cas's hips a little and pulling him into his thrusts.

"Help me put my leg up."

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" Dean asked skeptically.

Cas nodded so Dean slowly moved Cas's leg up and moaned when Cas tucked it behind his head. He gasped at how much deeper he was able to plunge in, his balls pushing tight against Cas's ass. "Cas baby....fucking unbelievable....so motherfucking good... _shit_."

Cas started shuddering, Dean was pushing hard and deep and it felt so good. "De..." he yelled.

"Be as loud as you want...wanna hear you scream baby." Dean choked out, it felt so good he could barely speak which was rare because Dean always was running his mouth during sex.

Cas screamed out, Dean was pounding hard right over his prostate sending a jolt of white hot pleasure through his entire body. Dean had to squeeze the base of his cock, there was no way he was coming yet, it felt so damn good and seeing Cas spasm all over the bed had him thrusting in ever harder. Dean pushed Cas's other leg up and they both screamed at the pure pleasure. Dean ringed his fingers tighter, feeling drops of come beading out but not giving in no matter how bad he needed release. Cas was clenching down hard on him, he yelled out Dean's name then shot ribbons of come all over his chest.

Dean slowed down and bent down over Cas as far as he could. As he thrust in he ran his tongue up and down Cas's cock, this position was perfect to pound into him and actually be able to suck on his dick. He couldn't angle himself perfect to take all of him in but he still was able to do it enough that had Cas moaning and fully erect again, even though he had come a few seconds earlier. Cas was panting, flushed, sweating and constantly moaning Dean's name. "De...oh fuck...Dean.."

Dean sucked down a few more times then positioned himself so he was leaning back to hit Cas's prostate better. Dean thrust into him hard a few times, getting pleased whimpers out of Cas.

"Ohhh Cas baby...shit it's so fucking good...so amazing." Dean knelt back up and held on the the back of the headboard. He knew he needed release soon so he was going to pound into him like he never had before.

After only a few hard thrusts Dean's vision started getting hazy and he was gasping to breathe, but he didn't care because he was getting so deep into Cas and it felt so indescribably amazing. Dean was so glad they discovered this when they were alone because the noise was almost deafening, the loud slurping noise of him pounding hard and all of the lube sloshing around, the loud gasps, moans, grunts and screams that were flying uncontrollably out of their mouths echoed off the walls. Dean had joked his whole life about making the bed rock hard against the wall, but it really was hitting the wall so hard he was sure there were dents there now.

Dean could not form a coherent thought at all, he was on autopilot. He had lost any control over his brain and body, it was like he was running on pure adrenaline, it was coursing through his veins and giving him unbelievable energy. Cas was shuddering under him, and Dean felt his entire body shaking too. Dean felt Cas clenching down on him like a vice, Cas's mouth fell open but no sound came out. He was digging his nails into Dean' shoulders. They both came at the same time, finding their voices and screaming each other's name. Dean thrust into Cas hard a few more times then pulled out slowly, collapsing on his back trying to catch his breath.

Neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes. Eventually Dean found Cas's hand and laced his fingers through it, squeezing hard then pulling himself up to look at him. Dean stared into Cas's deep blue eyes and traced his fingers over his face and down his chest. He pressed several soft kisses over his entire face then sucked lightly on his neck. He found his lips again and worked from a slow sensual kiss to a heated passionate kiss, tongue fucking his mouth while Cas moaned and dug his fingers into Dean's back. Cas was out of breath so Dean went back to his neck, he softly kissed and sucked down on it as he caressed Cas's body.

Cas pulled Dean's face up to his and kissed him as he raked his nails down Dean's back. "Dean..that was so fucking awesome. Awesome isn't even close to how amazing it was."

"Cas..." Dean didn't even know what to say, he was still reeling from the pure pleasure of the most amazing orgasm ever imaginable. Every second was better with Cas and he loved him more with each passing one. Not just because of the mind blowing sex.

Cas knew what Dean was thinking by the way he was looking at him. He always looked at him with so much love in his eyes. Cas loved Dean just as much and wanted to be able to someday make Dean feel as amazing as he always made him feel. Cas had never fucked him on a bed, just the one time in the hot tub. He pushed Dean until he was laying flat, climbing onto him until he was straddling him. He started sucking on Dean's neck as he slid his hand down Dean's body, while slowly grinding his cock against Dean's

Dean let him take over and do whatever he wanted not saying a word, he knew Cas wanted to try so he laid back and enjoyed it. Cas sucked down on Dean's neck and ran his hands over Dean's nipples. He paused to run his finger over Dean's tattoo then moved up and down Dean's torso sucking down and running his tongue over every inch of his body. Dean was moaning softly and caressing Cas's shoulders and running his hands through his hair. Cas was so horny and he wanted to just start fucking Dean, he was having a hard time concentrating on what to do so he worked back up, giving quick open mouthed kisses to his abs then over his collarbone.

His hand brushed across the lube so he picked it up and squirted some on his fingers. He pushed Dean's legs apart wider and shoved in a finger quickly because he was so ready to be in Dean. He felt Dean tense up a little and looked up at him about to apologize. Dean shook his head to tell Cas not to apologize and pulled him into a silent kiss, not wanting Cas to start saying he was sorry.

Cas felt his eyes start stinging, he had not meant to hurt Dean. "Dean I'm so s-"

Dean pulled Cas down to him and kissed him several times. "It's OK babe, I'm fine." Cas knew he was lying because had seen him bite down hard on his lip trying not to flinch when he had done it. Dean ran a finger down his face. "Please let it go...you can't help it you want me so bad."

Cas sighed and laid across Dean's chest. "See? That is why I don't want to...well I mean I do want to but I just..."

"Please don't get all discouraged baby...today is going so perfect, just try again. You can't work me up like that and just give up. Everyone does stuff like that their first few times."

"Did you?"

"I've done lots of stuff way worse than that. Come on, today is your birthday and you have to just forget about it and have fun. Do you want to go out and do someth-"

"NO! No, ok I'll try again."

Cas slowly ran his finger over Dean's rim for several minutes. He gradually eased the tip of a finger in, but barley moved it. "Cas...you can push it in now."

Cas reluctantly eased his finger in up to his knuckle, then Dean pushed down on him until it was all the way in. Eventually he had three fingers in Dean and he was feeling better because Dean was rocking hard onto them and gasping and moaning his name. "Oh god Cas...so fucking good...oh shit baby please...fuck me Cas."

Watching Dean writhing around on the bed and begging him to fuck him was turning him on so much. He was aching to be in him. Cas had no idea how Dean stood it, how he had waited sometimes over an hour to enter him while he made sure Cas was ready. Cas thought back to all of the times Dean had made him come several times without even worrying about himself. He knew Dean loved him but in that moment he knew that Dean's love was greater than he ever imagined possible, he knew without a doubt that he really was the only thing that mattered to Dean. Cas loved Dean that much too and he now finally understood what Dean had meant, the sex was awesome but it wasn't what came first because even though he wanted Dean bad, he wanted even more for everything to be perfect for him.

"You ok baby? You don't have to do this, I'm more than happy to-"

"I just..." Cas didn't know how to explain it but he tried telling Dean what he was thinking and Dean smiled.

"Baby I do love you, so much more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

Cas knelt between Dean's legs but hesitated, Dean pulled him close and kissed him hard. He put his hand over Cas's cock and guided it in, pushing down on him until he was almost all the way in. They both gasped and Cas clutched Dean tight. It was feeling so good he wasn't sure what to do next. Dean kissed him and whispered,"Relax babe, just do what feels good."

Cas tried to find a steady rhythm but it felt so overwhelming and amazing. Every time he thrust into Dean it sent a surge of pleasure through his entire body, and when he tried to speed up the feeling of pure pleasure took over and he would lose his rhythm. Dean made it look so easy, and he knew he was over thinking it. He felt Dean pull him down so he kissed him hard. "Don't think baby just let your body take over."

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and pushed into him. "Ohhh god Cas...yeah just like that baby. Feels so damn good."

When Dean started getting into it Cas found himself not stressing about it as much. "Maybe you could um...keep talking?"

"You like it when I talk dirty to you?" Dean asked, grinning. He liked it too but he had a hard time saying what he normally would say to Cas because he couldn't picture calling him a cockslut or something. So he figured he would just tell him what he was thinking until Cas finally relaxed enough to enjoy it.

Cas blushed a little and nodded. "I love it, and your voice..." 

"Damn I love how good it feels to have your big dick stretching me out." Dean noticed that Cas started getting into it more, he was moaning and now picking up his pace, so he tried to keep talking even though it was a little hard to concentrate because it felt so amazing. "Baby you are so fucking hot. Shit you look so damn hot fucking me. Can't get enough of running my hands down that perfect body."

Dean ran his hands down Cas's torso and started rolling his nipples between his fingers. "Fuck Cas...oh baby right there...fuck I love how good this feels. Pound into me hard..... oh yeah just like that baby. Make me feel it later, every time I move I want to feel it and think about how good it is, how much I can't get enough of you fucking me hard because I can't."

Cas was pumping in and out as fast and hard as he could, moaning loud. He lost his pace when he felt Dean start clenching down on him, Dean sat up and held Cas close. They thrust hard into each other, Dean felt Cas pounding on his prostate. He started grunting hard, Cas started sucking and biting on Dean's neck and tweaking his nipples. Dean started gasping as he laid his head on Cas's shoulder and tried to meet Cas's thrusts so he plunged in deep and hard. Cas felt him shaking so he pinched Dean's nipple and tugged on it hard while sucking and biting down on his neck. He reached down and started pumping his fist over Dean's cock.

Dean was moaning and yelling a string of obscenities as he came, then he put his hands on Cas's hips to stop him from thrusting. He flipped over and laid on his stomach, spreading his legs wide. "Pound into me baby, do it hard until you come. Trust me you will go in so deep, it'll feel so damn good."

Cas groaned as ran his finger down Dean's ass."So hot...oh god Dean." Dean looked so damn hot Cas felt this dick pulsating. 

"Don't even think of trying to enter slow. Just push in hard and fast. Come on baby fuck me hard, as hard as you can. I want you to have the best fucking orgasm, so do it hard."

Cas held on to Dean and pushed in all the way in one swift motion. He gasped at how deep he was able to plunge into him. He knew this had been Dean's favorite position and he could see why. But as good as it felt he still liked Dean being on top of him the best. It only took a few thrusts and Cas was spilling his seed into Dean, screaming as he came hard while Dean pushed into him and circled his hips to help him through his orgasm. "Fuck Dean oh...so fucking good De."

Dean pulled Cas into a heated kiss "The best, this is so fucking...god I just can't get enough of you."

"I know, I could do this forever. You know there are still a few places we have never done anything..."

Dean smiled. "Let's get dressed and go downstairs so we can try out a few things."

"So Crowley won't be back before Gabe and Sam, right?"

"Nope, he's at work so we have until later this afternoon, then you probably want to spend time with your brother since it's your birthday."

"Not really, I told you I really just want to do this. Maybe we can go somewhere tonight."

"Way ahead of you. Come on let's go mess around in the kitchen."

Dean pulled his jeans and a shirt on. Cas looked up at him, a little confused. "Why are you getting dressed?"

Dean didn't want to tell him the real reason, he was hiding something in his jeans so he lamely said, "I dunno, it's fun to take your clothes off of you so I thought..."

"It is kind of fun. Plus it probably is a good idea anyway." Cas quickly got dressed then followed Dean downstairs.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Dean picked Cas up and put him on the counter. "I remember standing here telling you I love you, and kissing you the first time." Dean pulled Cas close and started kissing him passionately. He held his face and pressed his body close. Cas moaned softly as Dean slid his tongue fiercely around his mouth, sucking down on his tongue. He started kissing Cas's neck as he slowly pushed his hard cock along Cas's. Cas pulled Dean's shirt off, running his fingers over his tattoo. He pulled Dean's face to his and kissed him several times. "Dean I love you so much. This is the best birthday ever. Nothing could make it better."

Dean though of a few things that could, but he had been planning on taking Cas to the lake that night and after having sex give him his present. But after Cas said it, and after the amazing sex they had been having he couldn't wait anymore. It seemed kind of fitting in a way since almost a week earlier he had confessed his love to Cas in the exact same spot. 

"God Cas...mmm." Dean put his hand on Cas's lower back and pulled him so he was as tight against him as he could get. "Love you so damn much-"

Dean couldn't stop kissing Cas, when Cas would start gasping to breathe Dean would sloppily kiss his neck until he calmed down enough to go back to his lips.

"Dean...oh baby I love you and-"

Dean was getting a little anxious, he was wondering if maybe he should just forget about doing it now and just fuck Cas. He was really horny but he really wanted to make Cas even happier if he could. He gradually worked the kiss down, while trying to build up the courage to do what he was about to do. After they could breathe normally Dean looked at Cas, running his fingers lightly over his face. Dean kissed him softly on the lips and took a deep breath.

"Listen Cas, you know I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, I try hard for you but...I feel weird when I do. I had plans to do this tonight but...I just can't wait so..." Dean paused and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"Dean Winchester... you have no idea how romantic you actually are. I don't know of anyone who would be as patient as you have been with me, especially that first day. You always put me first, always. You do things that I would never imagine anyone doing. I mean damn, you got my name permanently etched on your body. You are romantic, you're perfect and everyday I think of how lucky I am and I still don't believe you're mine, and you are the best and...I love you so much"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. He had though about what he would say to Cas about a million times over the past few days, there were so many things he wanted to tell him but there was no way to express how he really felt about him. "Castiel Novak  _you_  are beyond perfect. Everything about you is. I love you so damn much, more than anything. Everyday I wake up with you next to me I...I just can't believe that I have you because I never in a million years would have thought I could have someone so fucking amazing. I...um I never really was happy until I had you. I love you more and more each second I am with you."

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box, hiding it in his hand. "I um..." Dean sighed and nervously ran his finger down Cas's face. He had never been nervous talking to someone with the exception of telling Cas he liked him a week before. Right now his heart was hammering in his chest. "Do you want to...I mean... will you be my....."

Dean popped the box open and quietly said, "Husband?"

Cas literally could not move. He could not breathe, his heart jolted and was beating so loud in his ears. He felt dizzy and tingly. His eyes were watering and his mouth was dry, he felt heat pulsing through his entire body. He had never felt happier in his life but he was too stunned to react.

Dean licked his lips and bit down on them nervously. "Cas? You ok? I, uh...if you don't want to-"

Cas suddenly regained control. He pulled Dean on top of him and kissed him until he could no longer breathe. "Yes Dean, god yes I want it, are you crazy? How could I not want this? Oh god I just...I can't believe this. I really can't."

Cas took the ring out of the box, and Dean slipped it on his finger. "You sure baby? If you need to think about it, I mean..."

"Dean, I...I want this more than anything I am just so in shock that you want this. I just can't believe it because you are the only thing I ever want."

"Of course I want it, been planning on it all week."

"Really? Oh my god Dean I've wanted to marry you since before I even officially met you."

Dean leaned back over Cas and they slowly kissed. Cas was still in shock and kept holding his hand up behind Dean's head to look at it. He couldn't stop smiling and kissing Dean. "Dean I've never been so happy." 

Dean pulled Cas's shirt off and kissed his neck. As he sucked down on his nipples Cas was unzipping Dean's jeans and pushing them down.  Dean laid Cas back and slid his jeans off then pulled him back up and slid him to the end of the counter. Dean stooped down and spread his ass cheeks apart, running his tongue over his rim. Cas gasped loud as Dean slid two fingers in and spread him open, scissoring his fingers and licking fiercely inside him. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and screamed out his name. Dean moaned when he heard Cas getting into it. He felt Cas shake as he rubbed his fingers over Cas's prostate and his thumb across his perineum while teasing his tongue in and out of him. "Dean..."Cas choked out, gasping to get a breath, "Dean I-I...oh god Dean fuck me now pleeease."

Dean stood up but kept his fingers pounding into him, Cas rocked onto them harder as Dean sucked on his nipples then went up and sucked on his neck. Dean slid another finger in and Cas started whimpering, grabbing Dean ass and pulling him close. "De," he moaned as Dean pulled his fingers out and plunged his dick into Cas quick and hard.

"Ohhhh fuck." Cas yelled as Dean started thrusting into him faster. The harder Dean went the more he bumped up into the counter so he finally just picked Cas up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his shoulders. Dean was holding his hips and pushing him down to meet every thrust, plunging himself deep inside Cas. "Shit Cas...so fucking good."

Cas started sucking down on Dean's neck while Dean sucked on Cas's shoulder. "Son of a  _bitch_." Dean yelled into Cas's neck as Cas twisted his nipple hard. Dean was pumping Cas up and down while thrusting quickly into him. After a few more thrusts they were both coming, Dean set Cas back down on he counter because his arms and legs were shaking. He thrust into him a few more times before pulling out and kissing Cas for several minutes.

When Dean pulled back to catch his breath, Cas pulled him right back and they kissed more, struggling to breathe but not being able to get enough of each other. Cas finally had to pull back, gasping. Dean held him and ran his hand down his back until he settled down.

"I-I..." Cas took a deep breath. "God I love you so much and I really can't wait 'til we're married."

"Me too baby." Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pressed his against it. "Love you."

Cas kept looking down at the platinum ring and running his finger over the shiny metal. He still could not believe that Dean wanted to marry him. "Maybe we should do it tomorrow, our one week anniversary."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas. "Whatever you want babe, but is that what you really want to do?"

"Well I want to go like right this second...but I guess we can't. Are you  _really_  sure you want to marry me Dean?"

"More than anything. You sure that you want to?"

"I was serious that I wanted to since that first day I saw you. But then once I actually met you and...and you actually love me too I've wanted it even more.  I just...didn't think that...I mean..." Cas was about to say he didn't think Dean would love him like that but stopped himself because Dean obviously did love him that much too. 

"So are you going to want a big wedding?"

"I don't care if we just go to like...where ever we can do it. I really do want to go right now. What about you?"

"I wouldn't want a big one but I would for you. I kind of figured you would feel the same way. I almost forgot something hang on."

Dean ran upstairs, while he was gone Cas took a deep breath. He wondered if he should pinch himself because every day he had spent with Dean had felt like the most perfect dream. He was so lucky that Dean loved him as much as he loved Dean. Dean came back down and handed Cas an envelope.

" _Dean_ , you really don't need to give me anything else. I have everything I will ever want or need already." Cas opened it and pulled out two plane tickets.

"You're on spring break next week, thought you might want to go on a little vacation...it was more to celebrate and for us to get away. If you really want to get married right away we can, but I want to do it when you want I mean it doesn't have to be right away if you want to wait."

"Dean...you are beyond perfect and I just..." Cas didn't even know what to say, all he could think about was the fact that he was engaged to Dean, but he really wanted to get married right away. "Hey, can we go get married tonight?"

Dean laughed. "If that's what you really want to do, you know I would never be able to not do everything you want."

"We should go now. Right now. How do you even do it?"

"Not really sure but we would have to actually drive somewhere that does it. There aren't tons of places to do it, but if you really truly want that I will drive as far as I have to for you baby." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas and added, "You know the place we are going does it too. That isn't why I picked to go there but..."

Cas had not even thought to look at where they were going, he was so overwhelmed with so many emotions. He peered closely at the tickets and gasped. "Dean! Are you fucking serious? Oh my god I've always wanted to go to Hawaii, you are so fucking unbelievable." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and squeezed him hard, then kissed him several times.

"I remember you telling me that our first night together. You said it was your biggest dream to go there until that day you saw me."

Cas wiped a tear from his eye and hugged Dean tight. "Dean...I don't even..." Cas kissed the side of his head and put his head on Dean's shoulder. "I just can't get over how perfect this is. I wish I could make you as happy as you make me. You do way way way too much for me Dean and-"

"Cas get used to it because that's what makes me happy, the one thing that makes me happier is just being with you and I really don't want anything else."

"It would be awesome to get married there. But we leave in what, three days? That's forever Dean."

Dean took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it for a minute. Cas knew he was being a little obsessive, but really he did want this more than anything and he did not want to wait. He thought about how fun it would be to run off and marry Dean and how shocked everyone would be when they found out. Dean glanced up and saw Cas staring at the ring again and smiled.

"Do you like it? I mean you can get something you like better if-"

"I love it Dean, it's so perfect."

"I wanted to get something engraved in it but I couldn't decide, so we can do that later."

"We have to go get you one. No wait, I should go get you one. Damn I shouldn't have said anything."

Dean kissed Cas. "No, you don't have to go get me one, we'll get one before we get married and...hang on." Dean pulled up a GPS app and typed in an address he had looked up. "If you are completely serious and sure about doing it today, well... probably tomorrow by the time we get there...we could be there in about six hours, less with me driving."

"Should we wait until we get to Hawaii? I mean it would be perfect but...hey, that could be our honeymoon."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas. He really didn't care when or where they got married as long as they did it. He was really glad that Cas was so excited about it, he had been pretty sure he would be but he still had been slightly nervous that maybe Cas thought marriage was not the right thing to do or that it was too soon.

"Does anyone else know, I mean did you tell anyone you were doing this?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Should we tell our brothers?"

"Cas it's all up to you. We only have a little bit longer until they get out of school, so you need to think about it."

"Do you think I'm crazy to want to do it right away? Wait, do you even want to do it so quick?"

"You're not crazy Cas, I want it now too. As long as you are sure that it's what you really want, then that's what we'll do."

Dean kissed Cas and pulled him off of the counter. He took him by the hand into the living room and laid him down on the couch, laying over him. Dean started kissing down his chest and running his tongue down his abdomen. "Just lay back and let me give you a few more orgasms before they get back."

Cas pulled Dean back up toward him so Dean kissed him, swirling his tongue around his mouth and slowly grinding over him. Before Dean pulled away Cas held the back of his head so he would kiss him longer. He pulled back and looked at Dean smiling. "It's gonna be our second time having sex when you're my fiancee. Oh shit that sounds hot."

Dean grinned against Cas's lips as he kissed him. "Fuck yeah it does. As hot as it sounds that you're my fiancee...just wait 'til you're my husband."

Cas moaned softly into Dean's mouth as he sucked down on his tongue. "Dean I want you so fucking bad, just fuck me now please."

Dean slid his finger down and when he was able to easily slide three in he smiled. "Damn baby so ready for me...god I want you so fucking bad too."

Cas moved his legs further apart while Dean rubbed the head of his cock over Cas's rim. "Sure you don't want me to go down on you a little first?"

"No...Dean please..."

Dean eased himself into Cas and just as he began rocking his hips Cas opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh my god Dean! I just thought of something."

Dean slowed down a little but couldn't bring himself to stop. "What?"

"By this time tomorrow I might be Castiel Winchester. Oh shit that sounds hot."

It sounded really hot to Dean too, so hot he started pounding into Cas, trying to kiss him as he grunting out a response. "Oh fuck...damn Cas...As soon as we're done..." Dean paused to catch his breath a minute then finished in moan, "Gonna go get married."

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to do what Cas wanted, go right away and get married. He knew that a piece of paper wouldn't change anything but in a way it made it like he would know for sure Cas was his and he was Cas's-That they loved each other enough to want to be together forever.

"Remember last time we had sex here? You went really slow and it was so good..."

"Mmm yeah. So fucking good." Dean slowed down, sliding out inch by inch then slowly thrusting back in.

"Feels  _so_  fucking good." Cas moaned as Dean slowly rocked his hips and kissed Cas's neck, softly sucking down. "De...ohh god." 

They spent the rest of the afternoon having slow sensuous sex. When it was almost time for their brothers to be getting out of school, they got dressed and tried to figure out exactly what they were going to do.

"Dean I don't know. I mean I want to just do it without telling anyone but...what if we tell them and they tell everyone? But they might get mad if we don't tell them."

"I don't care either way. People will find out eventually but it probably would be better coming from us. I mean you know they will tell our moms. I don't want her or even Gabe getting mad at you because you hid it. I mean I highly doubt anyone gets mad, they know how much we love each other."

Cas nodded. As much as he wanted to surprise everyone, he didn't want to lie to his brother or his best friend. He was so happy and he did not want to make it seem like it was something he had to hide, or for it to turn into an argument.

"I think you'd feel better if you told them."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. "See? You always know what I'm thinking or what I want. You're the best husband in the world."

"Fiancee." Dean said as he kissed him back. "...and I'll be the second best because you will definitely be the best."

"What time should we leave? Wait, you had plans for tonight. What did you want to do?"

"We can do it another time. I was just going to take you down by the lake. Make slow sensuous love to you then ask you to marry me. Maybe take you to dinner, make you wear that suit so I can slowly take it off of you. Let you tie me up then I'll tie you up and just have kinky sex the rest of the night."

"Do we have time? I want to do that and you planned it all out and-"

"I like this plan much better. If you want to make it there by tomorrow we probably should leave tonight. We will need to get back and get things together for our trip."

Dean pulled out his phone. "I should check...damn my phone's dead." Dean kissed Cas and stood up. "I gotta go grab my charger, I'll be right back ok?"

As soon as Dean was upstairs, Gabe and Sam walked in the door. Cas slid his hand under his leg. He and Dean had decided on telling them but he knew that he should probably wait until Dean came back, even though he was dying to tell them right away. Cas sat up as Sam walked up to him.

"Hey, Happy Birthday dude!"

"Thanks, how was school?"

"Sucked as usual. Gabe tried getting a few girls to give him birthday kisses but struck out. It was pretty hilarious."

Gabe hugged his brother. "Happy birthday lil' bro."

"Happy Birthday Gabe and five minutes isn't that long, so get over it."

"Actually it's  _six_  minutes. Damn I didn't think I'd see you today, figured you'd have your boyfriend banging you the entire day."

Sam made an irritated noise. "Gabe!"

Cas smiled, he saw a perfect opportunity to tell them, since he knew Gabe would think he was joking. "Actually....um, Dean isn't exactly my boyfriend anymore."

"What?!?"

Sam froze, "Dude are you ok? I'll kick his ass if he broke up with you."

"NO! No, we didn't break up. I mean um...he's sort of my uh...fiancee now."

Sam and Gabe looked at each other. Neither of them would have thought that Dean and Cas would ever break up by the way they acted but they did not really expect them to think about getting married for awhile. 

"God Cas, I thought you did something to piss him off. I knew you were in way too good of a mood to have just been dumped." Gabe narrowed his eyes. "Are you joking? What, did Dean say he wanted to marry you someday?"

Cas held his hand up and grinned.

"Whoa." Sam's mouth fell open in total shock because he would have never imagined his brother getting married. At least before he had gotten with Cas. Now he guessed it was not really that big of a shock since he saw how much he had changed, but still Dean had always been one of the last people he would expect to take a relationship so seriously.

Gabe plopped down next to his brother and inspected his finger. "Daaamn. Wow. He must  _really_  love you to drop a couple G's on a ring." Gabe saw Cas's eyes bug out. "You think platinum is cheap dude? Anyway... um, congratulations I guess. So where is your husband anyway?"

As if on cue Dean walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, plugging his phone in. When he looked up he noticed Sam and Gabe looking at him with shocked expressions. "Um...I'm guessing you told them?"

Cas smiled. "Yeah. You can tell them the rest."

Gabe laughed. "Oh god what now, you guys gonna have a kid or something?"

"Shut up Gabe."

Dean grabbed a beer for himself out of the refrigerator and a drink for Cas. Sam sat down in his chair and Gabe moved over so Dean could sit next to Cas. "Well you know us we don't exactly take things slow....and the only reason we didn't just leave before you got back was because for some reason Cas has respect for you guys."

"You guys are going to go elope or something aren't you?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and took a long sip of his beer. "Don't even say I'm forcing him, I left it all up to when he wanted to."

Cas blushed a little but actually spoke up. "Yeah, I kind of have been begging him all day to go now. We're thinking about leaving tonight but we'll be back tomorrow for a few days."

"What do you mean a few days, you going somewhere after?" Gabe asked as he started flipping through the channels on the TV. He was extremely surprised that Dean had proposed to Cas but he was more than happy for his brother.

Cas looked up at Dean, so Dean spoke up. "I kind of gave him um...plane tickets for his birthday. For over spring break. But if you guys keep it cool and don't destroy the house I promise when we get back we will have a huge party. For all three of your birthdays, we will be back a day before your birthday Sammy."

Sam nodded. "Cool. Guess it will be a triple birthday wedding reception."

"Add celebration that Crowley will be graduating and leaving the next week too."

"Where you guys going?"

Cas laughed nervously. "Um...just some where I've always wanted to go. No big deal."

Gabe froze. "No way."

Sam looked at them. "What?"

Gabe looked at Dean then back at Cas. "He's taking you to Hawaii isn't he?"

"What?" Sam said. He wasn't that upset because he wasn't that into really hot places or traveling. He was surprised Dean would actually get on a plane though, once when they were younger Dean had skipped out on the only family vacation they ever went on because he refused to go on the plane.

"That reminds me..." Dean got up and got a big shoe box down off of a shelf and tossed it on the coffee table. "Think of this as my birthday present to you Gabe and an early one for you Sammy."

"We have to share?" Gabe joked scooting over closer to the box.

"Nice wrap job Dean."

"Oh you'll um...have to provide your own  _wraps_." Dean laughed.

Sam walked over and opened the box. He turned it upside down and hundreds of pieces of paper and napkins flew on the ground.

"What the-?"

Gabe picked one up and laughed. "Hell no dude. He's giving us his legacy."

Sam picked a piece of paper up and saw a girl's name and number written on it. "You hooked up with all of these girls?"

"I'm sure there are tons more that didn't give him a piece of paper." Gabe smirked.

"No, we all used to throw them in that box. Well me and Balthazar anyway. Crowley doesn't get that many girls. But yeah... have fun. You're legal now so you should stop messing around with sixteen year olds and move on to some college girls."

Gabe laughed. "Thanks man this is awesome. But we don't even know what they look like."

"Only the good ones made it to the box. Anyway..." Dean turned to Cas and kissed him. He leaned in and whispered. "Ready to go get married baby?"

Cas grinned and kissed Dean back nodding. "Let's go."

Sam and Gabe looked up when they saw Dean and Cas get up and head for the stairs."You guys are really going to get married?" Sam asked, still a little skeptical. 

"Yep. Be back sometime Saturday probably. Hey, don't say anything to anyone. Both of you. I'm dead serious."

Cas looked at Gabe. "Please don't say nothing to mom yet, I'll tell her when we get back. Don't let it slip like last time."

"I won't Cas, I promise. You guys are crazy...but I guess you're crazy in love so whatever floats your boat."

"I'm sure you guys can handle being on your own, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean, we're fucking adults now."

Gabe laughed. "Not you. Not 'til next week."

Dean tossed some money at Sam. "Live it up. Just don't do anything stupid and don't tear up the house."

"Damn I love living here. I love even more that being with Cas seems to make you be in a really good mood, and you are way more generous towards me."

"Right!" Gabe said as he got up to put a game in. He handed Sam a remote and while they started playing the game, Dean and Cas went up to their room.

As soon as Dean closed the door he turned and pinned Cas against the wall. After kissing him for several minutes he pulled away. He started kissing down his neck as he slid a hand down his chest. Cas gasped as Dean sucked down near his shoulder and started grinding his hips. "Dean," Cas moaned.

Dean picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He pulled his shirt off and crawled up the bed and laid over him. "We should have sex one last time, next time we do it here we'll be married."

"Mmm hmm," Cas agreed into Dean's neck while he sucked down on it. 

Cas ran his hands down Dean's ass and traced his finger over it. "You should ride me, that time in the hot tub was...unbelievable."

Dean smiled as he kissed Cas. "Love that you're finally not shy or nervous about stuff anymore."

"If we're gonna be married I kind of have to get over it. Then we can have more fun."

Cas sat up and pushed Dean so he was laying back. "So hot when you take control. Fuck." Dean pulled Cas into a deep kiss while Cas slid his hand down Dean's body. When he got to his jeans he quickly undid them and slid them off. Dean pulled Cas's shirt off while Cas kicked his jeans off. Cas started kissing Dean's neck and as he started making a trail down his chest Dean pulled him back up. "Remember all those times you stopped me, begging me to just fuck you?"

Cas scrunched his eyes at Dean and nodded. Dean kissed him and handed him the lube. "Don't even think of being all stressed because of last time. Just fuck the hell out of me with your fingers then I'll ride you so fucking hard you won't even remember what your name is." Dean paused to give Cas a kiss then whispered, "Castiel Winchester."

Cas moaned as Dean pulled him down and gave him hot, rough kisses while Cas started fingering his ass. "Fuck..." Dean gasped as he felt Cas's ring rub against his prostate. "ohhh shit Cas. God I can't wait to  ride you and I really can't wait to marry you."

By the time Cas had worked him open they were sucking and biting on each other, Cas let Dean push down on his fingers a few more times then he pulled them out and laid next to Dean. Dean was a little worried about hurting him, especially if he really started getting into it and crushed him. Dean would have thought that Cas wouldn't be that sturdy but he pounded into him hard several times a day so he was pretty sure he would be fine. As soon as Dean eased all the way onto Cas's dick he started jerking his hips insanely fast. 

"Oh fuck Dean," Cas choked out as Dean leaned forward enough to pull himself off then thrust back down hard and quick. 

"Shit that's fucking...." Dean paused to catch his breath then moaned, "so fucking good."

"Give me your hand." Cas pulled on Dean's arm and wrapped his hand around his cock. "You said it was hot when I did it....so do it for me."

Dean started pumping his fist over his dick while pounding down onto Cas. Cas groaned, it was extremely hot. "God De...fuck that's hot." Cas moaned as he pinched and tugged on Dean's nipples. "Get in to it....oh shit." 

Dean was really getting into it. He was doing it so hard the bed was making a lot of noise so he struggled to reach the remote and turned the stereo on just in time because Cas let out a loud moan and reached for a pillow to cover his face. When Dean shifted then thrust back down he felt a surge of pleasure as Cas's cock hit his prostate just right. "Son of a fucking bitch." he gasped and put his hands down so he could bounce up and down harder and faster. Dean was biting his lip so hard to keep from screaming out, he could taste blood. Cas was feeling pure ecstasy, Dean was turning him on so much just by looking so hot and the noises he was making, but the way he was riding him so hard was unbelievable.

Cas was shuddering under Dean so he pulled himself off and forced himself down hard a few times. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and dug his fingers into them while he arched his back into the air and came. Dean jerked his hips a couple more times until Cas stopped climaxing and pulled himself off. He kissed him and was about to ask Cas if he would lay on his stomach when Cas just did it. "Damn baby...you read my mind."

First Dean wanted to get Cas even hornier so he laid on his back under Cas and pushed him up so he could slide under him. "Dean wh-"

Cas gasped as Dean pulled him down so he was sitting on his face. "De-"

Dean held Cas down when he tried getting up, and after a few seconds of Dean's tongue darting around inside him he relaxed and was slowly rocking back and moaning. Cas was gasping and moaning as Dean slid his tongue around, then inserted a finger and pressed down on his prostate. Cas was whimpering and babbling about how amazing it felt. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he was going to come if he kept listening to the noises Cas was making so he put Cas back on the bed. Cas pulled Dean down and kissed him, muttering how fucking good everything felt and how bad he wanted Dean to fuck him.

Cas rolled on to his stomach and spread his legs out. Dean picked his hips up a little and ran his hand down his back, trailing kisses up and back down. Dean spread Cas open and ran his finger around his rim. "So fucking pretty Cas. Damn." Then he rammed into him quick and hard. He held his ass cheeks apart so he could watch his dick stretch Cas out. "Ohhh fuck that's hot. FUCK."

Dean slowed down, completely enthralled with watching himself sink deep inside. "Shhhit." Even though the pace was slow it was still mind blowing, but as soon as Cas started pushing back hard and whimpering he grabbed his hips and started slamming into him hard and fast. "Feel good baby? Oh yeah hittin' that sweet spot....fuck. So fucking good Cas."

Cas came again, shuddering and moaning Dean's name as he had an even more intense orgasm that he had just had when Dean was riding him. Dean gently pressed Cas's back down a little further and started rocking into Cas harder. He was shaking and grunting as he pulled Cas to meet his thrusts. He gasped as he started coming. "Ohhh  _Castiel_."

Cas felt his heart skip a beat. Dean had only said his real name once or twice, never during sex. The way he said it with such reverence and love made Cas feel better than he had from coming twice in a row.

Dean pulled Cas to the side with him and held him, kissing the back of his neck. "Can't wait for the honeymoon. We already fuck more than newlyweds...it's going to be so fucking awesome."

Cas turned so he was facing Dean and kissed him. "It's already beyond awesome. I can't wait, it's better everyday and even though I can't imagine it getting better, I know it is going to."

Dean ran his finger across Cas's jaw and kissed him. "Let's go get married baby." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it. I really like this one so I am going to keep adding in a second part (this one got really long) So I will add it when I get it done =)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> I will continue adding more chapters as I write them (I apologize for any typos, I will try to correct them as I see them)


End file.
